Road Trip
by JonasGeek
Summary: Rachel's brother, Blaine, is in a band and this summer they are headed to California for a Band Slam competition. Which can only mean one thing, road trip! The band invites Rachel and Kurt along. Things seem to be going nowhere for Kurt in the way of love, but with new found friendships and awesome tunes, will it all be worth the wait?
1. Part One

Welcome! I would say here is a new story, but this story has been around for over three years for me. I know I'm a bit of a nut, but I am happy to finally start publishing it!

As I mentioned in my last story, this story is interactive. And by interactive I mean I spent way to much time trying to do better than I had in my imagination. I have created Tumblrs for each of the major characters. Kurt, Rachel, and the band Stereo Outcast. All of the links are on my profile user page thingy. I will post them down at the bottom for you to check out though.

I don't want to say too much, so without further ado, I welcome you to this wild ride I have created, Road Trip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. I do own Derby, Maddie, and Kyle though, moo ha ha!

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled running down the hallway to Kurt's room. She stumbled before entering the room.

Kurt looked up from his computer on his lap and Rachel burst through the door, "KURT!" she jumped on the bed.

"I just washed those," Kurt groaned looking at his now ruined wrinkled bedding. He had been so careful sitting down on it too.

"Don't worry about that," Rachel finally said sitting down with her legs tucked under her and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Guess what!"

Kurt looked at his friend, "What?"

"You have to guess," Rachel laughed.

"I really don't know," Kurt shrugged as he closed his laptop and set it down on his nightstand so Rachel wouldn't knock it off his bed. He was annoyed with her abruptness.

"Wait, were you on Tumblr?" Rachel asked with smile.

Kurt gave her a side look with all of his annoyance gone, "Maybe."

Rachel just grinned and waved her hand moving back to what she was excited about before, "Anyways, remember what I said about someone coming to visit this week."

"Oh," Kurt stood up and walked over to fix some book on one of his shelves, "Your brother is here, right?"

"He is," Rachel scooted to the end of the bed, "And guess what he asked me."

"I honestly have no clue Rachel, so if you could just spit it out," Kurt sat down on the bench across from his bed in front of his vanity.

Rachel bounced on the bed to sit flat on her bottom, "Okay, remember how I told you my brother is in a band…"

Kurt nodded his head remembering the conversations they had, "Yes, you wouldn't stop going on about it for months."

"Well, he is going to a Band Slam thingy in LA in a couple weeks," Rachel explained pulling on Kurt's arm to have him sit on the bed with her.

"That's lovely," Kurt nodded sitting down on the bed more comfortably. He did know of Rachel's brother, and had a few brief encounters, but that was all. They weren't really friends. He was oddly confused why Rachel was getting so excited over this though.

"It is lovely," Rachel grinned, "Especially because he invited me along."

Kurt looked over at her, he knew that grin too well. It was when Rachel had a plan of some sort. "Well have fun I suppose," he really was confused now.

"No listen to me," Rachel stood up and sat down on the small bench to look at Kurt directly, "He invited me and they have another space left in the van, so he said I could bring someone too."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Wait, they are driving to Los Angeles?"

"Yes!" Rachel squealed, "They are taking a road trip and my brother invited myself and a friend. You are going to be my plus one."

Kurt stood up and laughed, "No way is that happening."

Rachel's face fell, "Why not?" she asked him.

Kurt groaned, "One my dad would never let me go, two it's a road trip, and three my father would never in a million years let me go," he flopped on his bed.

"I can talk to him," Rachel quickly walked over to him, "But it's Los Angeles, while it's no New York, its L.A.! It would be, no it will be so awesome and I want you to come."

Kurt shook his head and looked down at the carpeted floor, "It is never going to happen Rachel," he turned his head to face her, "Do you remember that one time I asked my dad if we could go to the midnight showing for that movie?"

"Yeah and he let you go," Rachel smiled.

"But I had to call him every half hour," Kurt said to her, "Even during the movie, we almost got kicked out."

"Please Kurt," Rachel fell down to her knees next to Kurt, "Please just ask your Dad, he loves me. I know he won't say no if you tell him I'm going and my brother's going."

Kurt sat up and pulled on Rachel's arm, "Get up, besides just because your brother is going doesn't mean my dad is going to trust him."

"But Kurt," Rachel whined as she sat beside him.

"Why don't you ask Finn to go," Kurt shrugged.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I love Finn, I really do, but I want you to go."

"Why?"

"Because you are my best friend Kurt," Rachel pleaded, "And I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

Kurt stood up and walked over to his vanity, "Rachel, he is going to say no."

"Not until you ask Kurt," Rachel suggested, "Please Kurt, please!"

"Fine," Kurt groaned, "I will ask, but you are not to be annoying when he says no and I can't go."

"We graduated high school just a month ago," Rachel said to him, "You are an adult now Kurt. We are moving to New York in less than two months."

"Now that may be true," Kurt said looking around his room, "I seriously doubt my father is the type that just lets his son road trip to California with a bunch of people who aren't even twenty-one yet."

"Not true," Rachel said to him, "Kyle and Derby are both twenty-one. And then my brother and Maddie are both twenty."

"Wonderful," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt you home?"

They both looked at Kurt's door hearing his father was home. Rachel looked at Kurt again, and he knew what she wanted him to do.

"Fine," Kurt groaned, "We are going to ask him and he will say no."

"You never know. Don't be such a Negative Nilly," Rachel said as they walked to the door and opened.

"Let's get this over with then," Kurt said and then Rachel grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall. He almost tripped on the step in the living room as Rachel pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hello Rachel didn't know you were here," Burt said as he was washing his hands at the sink.

"Hello Mr. H," Rachel smiled, "Kurt has something to ask you." She pushed Kurt over to his dad and he gave her a look.

"What is it son?" Burt asked as he dried off his hands.

"Well here's the thing," Kurt said, "You remember Rachel's brother, Blaine."

"Yeah, I think. Is he the one who lives in New York?" Burt asked.

"Yes he does," Rachel nodded, "Lives on his own with his band mates, very responsible."

Kurt sent her a glare and looked back at his dad, "Right, he's in a band. And see his band was invited to this Band Slam in Los Angeles."

"California you mean," Burt said looking between the two.

"Right, and well they are going to road trip all the way there," Kurt explained to his father, "And they got one of those huge vans, and it has some extra space in it. Blaine invited Rachel to come and told her she could invite one other person."

"Let me guess, that other person is you?" Burt asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "And I told her that you probably wouldn't say yes right away, but if you think about it I mean it really isn't that far."

"Just a trip to California and back," Burt put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, I don't know. I mean I don't even know these guys in Blaine's band. And to tell you the truth I really don't know Blaine all that well."

"What if we invite you to dinner," Rachel offered stepping next to Kurt, "You can get to know Blaine and the band. I am sure they would happily answer any questions you had. Plus, its guys and girl in Blaine's band," she corrected him.

Burt looked between the two friends and sighed, "I don't know," he took off his hat and reached up to scratch his head, "I mean how old is the kid?"

"My brother is twenty," Rachel responded quickly, "Along with Maddie. Kyle and Derby are both twenty one."

"Who would be paying for this trip?" Burt asked her.

"Oh well, my dads are paying for the gas because they didn't have to pay for my brother's school this year, scholarships and loans paid for it," Rachel told him and then she wrapped an arm around Kurt, "So no worrying about that. We will, of course, chip in for the hotels. I mean we will probably only get a hotel when we're in L.A. They don't want to spend extra money when we don't need to."

"I see," Burt nodded, "How about we start with the dinner and see where that goes."

Rachel threw her arms around Burt, "Thank you Mr. H! You aren't going to regret it," she then grabbed Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Where are you two headed?"

"I need to tell my dads and make plans since you are all coming to dinner," Rachel said, "And I need to show Kurt the outfit I was going to wear tonight when Finn and I go out."

"Right," Burt waved them off realizing he should have known better than to ask Rachel what she was up too. "Have fun and Kurt be home by six, we are going on out to our dinner tonight."

"Sure Dad," Kurt said as Rachel threw a shoe at him, "Rachel!"

"Sorry," she squeaked out, "Come on!"

Rachel drove them to her house; even though Kurt pointed out he couldn't drive himself home now. She just waved her hand saying someone would drop him off later. Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend.

The pair rushed into Rachel's house waving a quick hello to her dads as they went into Rachel's room. Rachel showed Kurt the outfit she was planning on wearing for her date with Finn tonight.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't like Finn and Rachel dating, it was the fact that he had never been on a date himself. Let alone have his first real kiss, because in no way did the kiss from Karofsky count and neither did the one with Brittany.

Kurt was lying on his back with his head hanging off the edge on Rachel's bed while he waited for her to change, when the door opened suddenly and a guy that looked a few years older then him looked at him. Kurt's mind instantly shut off, he was gorgeous. Wait…was this Blaine? It had to be, he hadn't seen Blaine in over a year, and he looked so different.

Blaine's hair looked as if he used fewer products than before, giving it a natural curly affect. He wasn't wearing his bowties like he used to wear, but just a simple cardigan. It seemed to fit him perfectly, along with his pair of dark skinny jeans. And he ditched his glasses, now he had contacts. Kurt could see the honey colored eyes staring back at him.

Blaine waved a hand in front of Kurt's face, "You alright there?"

"Wha…" Kurt said as he quickly rolled over, but he was on the edge of the bed so he went falling down to the ground. Quickly standing up, "Hi," he said knowing his face was probably redder then a tomato.

"Hey," Blaine laughed, "How's it going Kurt?"

"Good," Kurt said now smiling, and then knowing it was probably creepy his smile fell. How could Rachel not tell him about how her own brother got amazingly hot?

"Kurt," Blaine said trying to get his attention.

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head, "What was it that you needed."

"Rachel," Blaine put his hands in his pockets, "I wondered where she went."

Kurt pointed to her bathroom, "Changing, she is getting ready for her date with Finn tonight."

"Oh right, with Gigantor," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Sorry I know he is your brother and all, but you know being the older brother it is my civic responsibility to not like him, or at least tease the hell out of him."

"Understandable," Kurt let out a small laugh, "I mean when I get mad at him I tend to call him Big Foot." His mind began to wander about the fact that Blaine knew Kurt and Finn were step brothers. Rachel must talk about him to Blaine that made his stomach flip.

Blaine laughed, "Nice." And his laugh made Kurt's stomach flip as well.

Rachel emerged from her bathroom, "Blaine, when did you get home?" She ran over and gave him a quick hug. She walked over to her mirror, "I thought you were going to spend the night at Matt's," she said while looking at herself and she glanced at Kurt mouthing 'boyfriend' so he understood who she was talking about.

Kurt mentally slapped himself, Blaine has a boyfriend. Of course he does. Anyone as beautiful as Blaine would have a boyfriend.

"Nah," Blaine shook his head, "We got into a fight."

Kurt's ears caught Blaine's answer and he thought just maybe, but then another all couples fight. "Another one," Rachel groaned, "I swear you two fight more then an old married couple. What was it about this time?"

Blaine sat down on Rachel's bed, "He wanted to come with us on our road trip," he looked over at Kurt, "You know how guys can get like that."

Kurt shrugged, "Sure." He didn't want to admit now that has never had a boyfriend.

"Well, I told him there wasn't any more room," Blaine explained, "Which led to him calling Derby and he spilled about how I invited you. He went a bit overboard with his emotions, so we got in the van and drove here."

"You drove here from New York?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "We rented the van and had everything packed already, so we left early."

"So everybody is downstairs?" Rachel asked fixing her hair.

"Yep," Blaine said with another nod, "So who were you going to ask to come with us?"

Rachel looked over at Kurt, "Well I want Kurt to come, but his dad isn't convinced."

"Dude sorry about that," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "Its fine, Rachel thinks if he has dinner with her parents and you that it will change his mind."

"Couldn't hurt," Blaine smiled, "I haven't seen Burt in years. Course I will have to keep the band away. I love them I really do, but sometimes they don't exactly know when enough is enough."

There was a knock on door downstairs, "That's Finn! How do I look?" Rachel asked giving a twirl.

"Like my sister in a skirt," Blaine commented with a cocky grin.

"Not you," she snapped at her brother, "Kurt, how do I look?"

Kurt walked over and grabbed one of her bracelets placing it on her wrist, "There, now it's perfect. Have fun."

Rachel smiled, "Oh crap," she found herself saying out loud, "Blaine, could you give Kurt a ride home, I forgot about that when I kidnapped him."

"I reminded you," Kurt said with a sigh.

Blaine gave a nod towards his sister, "Sure, just leave your keys."

"Don't mess with my car," Rachel said tossing Blaine her keys.

"I wouldn't mess up your car," Blaine snorted a laugh.

Kurt couldn't believe how adorable it was when he did that. He had barely even seen Blaine for a day and he was already falling for him.

"Yeah, well the last time you borrowed my car you changed all of the pre-set stations," Rachel said opening her door and the three left the room walking down the stairs.

"I solemnly swear that I will not change the stations this time," Blaine rolled his eyes, "But you actually deserved it. If you don't remember I know a certain person who changed the contents of my shampoo bottle turning my hair blue."

"It was washable," Rachel waved her hand and when she saw Finn, she started grinning, "Finn! I'm ready to go."

Blaine stared at Finn, trying incredible hard not to smile, "Don't bring her home too late."

Finn's eyes widened, "Oh, um no I won't."

"Blaine," Rachel hit his arm, "Stop trying to scare Finn, geez you are like a foot shorter then him."

Blaine laughed, "Oh please, you remember how I started that fight club at Dalton, which I'm done talking about because you know the first rule of Fight Club is that you don't talk about Fight Club."

Finn just stared at him unsure of what he meant, "Well we should go. The movie starts soon. Kurt did you need a ride back home?"

"No, Blaine said he could give me a lift," Kurt said, "You two run along and enjoy your evening."

"Thanks man," Finn gave a wave and they walked out of the door.

"He is quite the jumpy fellow," Blaine smiled.

"Dude, your dads are the most awesome dudes ever!"

Blaine turned around and saw his friend Derby walking in holding a plate of sandwiches, "Derby, you aren't supposed to eat all of those."

"Its fine," LeRoy said walking into the room, "That's his plate, we have another one. We were prepared this time. Kurt, would you like one?"

"Oh, Kurt," Derby smiled at Kurt. Derby was a bit taller then him, with long shaggy hair that had some green highlights in it. He was wearing a skater shirt and some baggy cargo shorts. "Nice to meet you finally, Rachel never shuts up about you now. Want a sandwich?" he offered his plate out.

Kurt looked at the time, "Actually I need to get home it's my night out with my dad. We usually go out to eat just me and him."

"That's right," LeRoy smiled, "I just need to get my keys."

"Its fine Dad," Blaine said holding Rachel's keys, "I'll take him, just feed the troops and I'll go out to get some more soda too."

"Thanks son," LeRoy said with a wave.

Blaine and Kurt walked out of the house and towards Rachel's car, "Thanks for taking me home," Kurt said once they were sitting and buckled.

"No problem, like I said I need to refill the soda anyways" Blaine said as he started the car, "You may have to point the direction of your house though. I honestly can't remember the last time I was there. Of if I have ever been there."

"That's fine," Kurt said, "Just turn right and then stay straight for a few blocks."

"Cool," Blaine nodded as he drove, "So you want to come with us to California?"

"I guess," Kurt shrugged not sure how he should react, "I mean, Rachel just asked me today. And then there is the fact I have to talk my dad into it."

"You just graduated with Rachel right?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Sorry, I couldn't make it to the ceremony," Blaine told him as he started to play with the stations in Rachel's car, "My band had a gig and while it was a good one, the dude told us we weren't worth his time."

Kurt made a face, "Sorry about that."

"Its fine," Blaine said with a shrug, "Everyone is a critic. So you said something about having dinner with your dad?"

"Yep," Kurt said with a nod, "My dad and I have these guy nights I suppose you could call them, just he and I doing some things together. They started after he had his heart attack my junior year."

"Right, I remember Rachel telling me about that," Blaine looked over at Kurt for a moment, "That must have sucked. Glad he got better though."

"Me too," Kurt gave him a smile, "Turn left and then my house is the third on the right."

"You got it," Blaine turned the corner, "This is the street my old friend Tony used to live on. We used to play with his older brother and we would spray his older sister with the sprinkler."

"Tony?"

"Anthony," Blaine told him, "Tony was his nickname."

"Oh, Anthony Tallon," Kurt laughed, "Yeah, he still lives here. He lives in his parent's basement, while working at the 7-11 on one of the main streets."

Blaine laughed, "Well I guess I knew how to pick them. I mean look at Derby."

"He isn't so bad," Kurt shrugged with a smile, "Well thanks for the ride. I suppose I'll see you in a few days."

"The dinner," Blaine grinned, "Sure, see you then."

Kurt got out of the car and walked to his door. He didn't want to turn around and look to see if Blaine was still there. So he quickly walked into his house and peered out the window carefully watching as Blaine pulled out his driveway taking off down the road.

Kurt let his back hit the door and he fell down to the floor. Burt walked over and saw his son on the floor, "You alright down there?"

Kurt nodded his head slowly, "I think I realized what some people mean when they feel their heart stopping."

Burt looked at him not sure if he wanted to ask him what he meant, "Sure, where did you want to eat tonight?"

* * *

Kurt brushed off the front of his shirt. He wanted to look nice, but looking as if he wasn't trying. Burt was driving them to Rachel's house. He sincerely hoped Rachel's plan was going to work. Now that he had the idea of driving across the country with Blaine's band he really wanted to do it.

To his disappointment Blaine's boyfriend kept cropping up in his mind. He decided he would just look and not touch. That couldn't be too hard. It's how he lived in high school, and he could do it for a few days with Blaine.

Burt knocked on the front door, "Kid, it's not going to have any wrinkles if you don't fidget with it." Kurt gave his father a look.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Finn asked.

Carole reached over and brushed Finn's shoulder to straighten his shirt, "Because we wanted to talk to LeRoy and Hiram about this trip Rachel wants to take Kurt on."

"Right," Finn nodded, "You want to go?"

Kurt now gave Finn a look, "Rachel invited me along and it sounds like fun."

Rachel opened the door. She was wearing a dark blue sundress that Kurt had picked out for her one day when they were shopping at the beginning of summer. "Hello! Come on in," she waved them inside. "We are having a barbeque out in the back because of all the people that are here today."

They all walked to the backyard and Kurt once again flattened the front of his shirt hoping it wasn't wrinkling. "Kurt, would you stop," Burt said giving him a look.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Dad…" he was going to tell his dad something, but then he completely forgot because Blaine Anderson Berry just ran in front of him shirtless and wet. Then another guy ran behind throwing a water balloon and followed by Derby and girl.

"Blaine!" Rachel shouted, "You are supposed to be the older one!"

Blaine ran back over to his sister, "Oh come on sis, I know you have your bathing suit on underneath that."

"Don't you dare hug me," Rachel squealed and hid behind Kurt.

"Hiding behind Kurt just because he's taller isn't going to help you," Blaine teased. "Hi, it's nice to see you again Mr. Hummel. It's also nice to finally meet you Mrs. Hummel."

"You as well Blaine," Burt smiled at him.

Carole smiled, "Thank you sweetie, I brought a cake I made. Hiram's favorite."

"Awesome," Blaine reached over and took the cake, "Papa! Mrs. H brought that cake you like," he walked back into the house.

"Carole," Hiram smiled walking over to him, "You are such a dear."

"Oh it was nothing," Carole waved her hand.

"Come along, let us leave the young ones to themselves," LeRoy said as he offered Burt and Carole a glass.

Rachel sighed, "Here, we can go sit over here," she led them to the picnic table that Derby was sitting at stuffing his face with chips, "Derby you aren't going to be hungry for dinner if you keep eating."

"Nah," Derby shook his head.

The girl Kurt had seen earlier shrugged, "He has the appetite of a hippo Rachel, I wouldn't try and stop him or else he will bite your finger."

Rachel made a face, "Geez."

The three sat down and the girl smiled at Kurt, "So you are Kurt."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded slowly.

"I'm Madison, my friends call me Maddie, and this is my boyfriend, Kyle," Maddie said pointing towards the guy sitting next to her. Madison had long blonde hair, with a pink streak on one side and blue on the other. She was just a bit shorter than Kurt from seeing her sit straight up.

Kyle looked up and waved, "What's up?" Kyle had a dark mop of hair on his head and looked a few inches taller than Maddie, but he was slouching in his seat.

"This is indeed Kurt, and this is my boyfriend, Finn," Rachel said squeezing his arm.

Finn looked down at her and they kissed. Kurt just rolled his eyes, "So, Rachel never told me, exactly what your band name."

"Oh, we call ourselves Stereo Outcast," Maddie smiled.

Blaine had walked back outside and was now wearing a shirt, "Yeah, and that name is all thanks to me."

Just a simple polo that hugged him in all the right ways, Kurt thought to himself.

"You wish Babs," Kyle laughed, "I am the one who named the band."

Blaine sat down at the only spot open now which was next to Kurt because Maddie had her feet up and Kurt couldn't have been any happier in that moment.

"Wait," Kurt found himself saying out, "Did you call him Babs?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head, "It's an acronym of my name, they think they are so funny," he said as he threw a chip at Kyle.

Rachel smiled, "I quite like that name, Babs."

"Oh god," Blaine let his head hit the table, "And I thought coming home I could avoid that name all together."

Rachel reached over Kurt's lap and patted her brother's arm, "Please, I have so much dirt on you that a nickname won't matter."

"This is going to be a fun summer," Maddie smiled.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Please say you are coming because someone has to keep her occupied."

Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder, "I can try, but keeping Rachel occupied I would need Barbra Streisand, breaking into Gershwin Theatre, and gold stars, lots of them."

Rachel hit Kurt on the arm, "Considering we already have done the middle option that is just rude."

"Wait, you broke into the Gershwin Theatre?" Derby asked them. All of them looked at him, "What, I can't like musical theatre?"

"Sure you can," Blaine laughed, "But you are the one that made fun of me when I went through the apartment singing songs from Oklahoma."

"You were singing songs from Oklahoma Blaine," Derby said, "Oklahoma!"

Kurt laughed, "You like Oklahoma?"

"I was practicing," Blaine groaned, "I swear when I come home it is embarrassing Blaine all day and night."

"Oh you should be around when Kurt's aunt comes to town," Burt laughed walking up to them.

"Dad!" Kurt said quickly.

Finn laughed, "That's right, she told us that story of how you would dress up in your costumes and perform the Sound of Music."

Kurt went red and tried to hide his face in his hands, "Geez Finn."

"That's nothing," Blaine smiled, "Rachel and I used to The Music Man and she would force me to wear this hat she made for me."

Everyone laughed, "I remember that," LeRoy smiled, "And then you would get her back by making her sing the songs from Sweeny Todd."

"Scared me for life," Rachel said now pointing at her brother.

"Oh please," Blaine laughed, "I think you scared me for life when you went and tried singing Don't Rain on My Parade over a thousand times."

"Oh geez not that," Kurt said.

Rachel made a face, "How dare you. Daddy, when is the food going to be ready?"

"See how she switches from annoying sister to sweet daughter in only seconds," Blaine teased, "That's how she got me in trouble all the time."

Maddie stood up, "No, you are just a trouble maker," she said as she ran a hand through his hair.

Blaine pushed her hands away, "Come on Mads," he reached up and fixed his hair.

"She is right, you were quite the little trouble maker before Dalton," Hiram said with a laugh.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "See and you wonder why I don't make it home more."

"It can't be that bad," Finn said.

"He always makes things worse then they are," Rachel said to them.

"So about this trip," Burt said sitting down at the other table they had set up on the porch. "How long will it take you guys to get out there?"

"Well we were going to drive straight there," Blaine explained, "So it would be about a thirty five hour trip there. We would have to drive in shifts. I know Rachel said she wouldn't mind driving for a few miles."

"Yeah, and we can sleep while the others drive," Derby said, "It would be like the trip we took to Philly."

"You went to Philadelphia for something?" Burt asked him.

"Oh yeah," Kyle nodded, "We had a gig there, won first place too."

Madison walked back out, "Didn't think we had a chance with that one," she nodded handing Kyle a can of soda.

"Where's mine?" Derby asked.

"In the fridge with the rest of them," Maddie said as she thumped him on the back of the head.

"Fine," Derby said, "Any anyone else?"

"I'll get some with you," Finn stood up, "Kurt, you want something?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kurt nodded at him.

Hiram stood at the grill and flipped the burgers, "Almost done. Just a few more minutes until the burgers are done. And don't worry Burt we have enough for seconds."

"He doesn't need seconds," Kurt said.

Burt gave Kurt a look, "Kid I can look after myself. He has me eating all that health nut food all the time now."

"Dad you had a heart attack," Kurt said.

"He has a point dear," Carole smiled and touched Burt's shoulder.

Burt rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, need any help with anything else?"

"No, we're good thanks though," Le Roy said as he walked back into the house.

Finn and Derby were walking out holding cans of soda, "And you raced them, like on the streets?"

"Its how I got my nickname," Derby said, "I mean John is such a…"

"A name," Blaine said.

"Whatever," Derby said waving his hand, "Name shows a placement in society."

"Placement in the hospital," Maddie said to him, "You almost died, if it wasn't for Kyle and me, you would still be there."

"Oh please," Derby said.

"You know it's true," Kyle turned towards everyone else, "He was literally laying on his death bed, never saw a guy with a cast on his right leg, left arm, three fingers on your right hand were broken, your nose was mangled up, and you lost hearing in one of your ears?"

"Dude really?" Finn asked with wide eyes.

"Never race cars," Derby shrugged, "Not like I'm doing it again after that mess. My parents told me they would rather see me ten feet under if I step onto another race track."

"And have you?" Burt asked.

"No sir, two years and still sober," Derby shook his head, "Something about the fact that I was trapped in a metal death trap that was on fire, it doesn't bring back pleasant memories."

"Glad to see you got your head back on straight then," Burt said to him.

"Me too," Maddie nodded, "Now enough about Derby's life, how about this trip. I know we need to talk about room arrangements."

"Oh Kurt doesn't mind sharing with the girls," Rachel said waving her hand, "Don't worry about that."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"I usually did when we went to Nationals and stuff," Kurt shrugged, "It doesn't bug me."

"Not that we wouldn't trust you or anything," Kyle said quickly, "I mean we room with Blaine all the time."

Blaine looked over at his friend, "Kyle, just quit while you're here and not over there."

"Right, I'm done talking now," Kyle said with a smile.

"Good plan," Blaine nodded, "As we were saying, Rachel told me it was fine that Kurt bunked with her. So we would only have to get two rooms and spilt that among the six of us once we get to California."

"I see," Burt said reaching up to scratch his head through his hat, "Fine."

Kurt turned to look at his dad, "Really?"

Carole smiled, "LeRoy and Hiram already convinced us anyways."

Kurt and Rachel jumped up from their seats to hug Kurt's parents, "Thank you!" they both said.

Rachel then pulled Kurt aside, "We have to go shopping now."

"Totally," Kurt said excitedly.

* * *

Ta da! There is the first part. I am exhausted for just posting all of this. I plan to post one part of a week, you'll understand when you look at all I have done.

As I stated, I am posting the tumblrs on my profile user page and done here. I created a Tumblr specifically for the story and if you want to see the posts in order just find the links. Plus I have all the dates according to the story, so yes when it says May 26, 2012 3:35PM I mean that exact date and time.

Tumblrs: Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

I am sort of going crazy right now. My nerves are shot from this because it's been three years in the making. Well I hope you enjoy. : )

- JonasGeek

P.S. And if you happen to leave an ask on their page they may answer. : P


	2. Part Two

Hi ho! It is Tuesday once again, so I am going to update! Thank you to those who checked out the characters Tumblr pages! I didn't fathom the amount of time it would take to make those as awesome as I hope they are, but I like what they add!

Now this story actually started as an original of mine, but I changed it to Klaine because I was inspired by Darren's song High School Rock Out and then things just spiraled, hence why it took almost three years to create. I have listened to various pop/punk bands while writing this story and they gave me numerous inspirations. There will be some music coming up within the next few parts. But for now enjoy the first part of their journey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. However I do own Maddie, Derby, and Kyle, whom I still have no clue who their possible celebrity look-a-likes should be. *shrugs*

* * *

Kurt looked over at his suitcase again. He and Rachel had gone shopping and they picked out new clothes and swimsuits for the trip. They had made an entire weekend out of it all.

He had packed his belongings and everything had its place. He was excited his parents had let him come, even with being eighteen years old and going to New York in the fall.

The door bell rang and Kurt ran down the hall to get to the door first. He opened the door and standing there was Blaine wearing a pair of black fitted pants, red button short sleeved shirt with a bowtie and black suspenders. He used to look dorky with them, but right now it was really hot. Kurt sucked in his breath, "Hi."

"Hey," Blaine smiled taking off his yellow sunglasses, "Got everything packed?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, still not trusting himself to speak more then a few words.

"Awesome," Blaine nodded, "Do you need any help?"

"I think I got it," Kurt said and waved his hand, "You want to come in?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded as he finally stepped inside.

Finn walked out into the living room and ran his hand through his hair, "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm leaving today Finn," Kurt said, "We went over this last night, don't you remember? That's why we had our family dinner early this week too."

"Oh right," Finn nodded slowly, "Hey Blaine."

"Hi," Blaine smiled and waved at him.

"I'll just grab my suitcase," Kurt said pointing down the hallway. "Just stay here."

"Aw man, are you saying I can't see your bedroom?" Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed and shrugged, "I suppose you can come if you want."

Blaine let out a laugh, "Nah, that's okay. I'll just wait here."

Kurt disappeared to run down to his room. Carole walked out, "Finn said you were here, how are you doing this morning?"

"Good," Blaine smiled at her, "I have to say we finally finished your cakes last night and they were still delicious."

"Well thank you sweetie," Carole smiled, "Burt! Blaine is here to pick up Kurt."

Burt walked into the living room from the kitchen, "Hi Blaine."

"Hi Mr. H," Blaine said, "Just waiting for Kurt to come with his suitcase."

"Right, hope you made enough space in there," Burt said with a laugh, "I can't imagine how much Kurt would pack for just a week long trip."

Blaine smiled, "I know, Rachel prepped me on Kurt's travel habits."

Kurt pulled his large suitcase into the living room, "I'm not that bad Dad."

"Sure," Burt said as he sat down in his chair, "Like you had to bring three bags with you when we went to Toledo for that one weekend."

"I had to pack that much," Kurt said putting a hand on his hip, "We weren't sure where we were going to eat."

"We would probably eat just where we normally eat," Burt said.

Kurt gave his dad a look, "You know what I mean. And Rachel gave me suitcase specifications."

Blaine laughed and put a hand over his heart, "That's my sister."

The door opened and Rachel came in holding a small video recorder which was indeed pink and had sparkle rhinestones all over it, a few were even in the shape of the letter R, "And now my brother is taking forever getting Kurt," she held up the camera to face Kurt, "Look at you only one suitcase."

Kurt looked into the camera, "You are not doing this entire trip are you?"

"Maybe," Rachel smiled and then turned the camera on Blaine, "And what are you most excited about for this trip?"

"I think besides the whole playing in front of a thousand people," Blaine put his hand under his chin, "Well we have this plan on the last day we are in Cali to drive to the beach and just spend the entire day there."

Rachel squealed, "That sounds like it's going to be my favorite part."

"Thanks Rachel," Blaine gave a look glaring over at his sister.

"Not that I'm not excited over the joy of going to this Band Slam thingy with you and your friends," Rachel smiled. Blaine stared at his sister as he lifted an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed, "Alright you two, let's shake a leg and get going or else we're going to have to lock the siblings in a room and wait for them to work out there differences."

Rachel slapped Kurt on the arm playfully, "Hey, we only had to do that once."

"As I recall, we had to do it more then once," Blaine laughed he turned to Burt and Carole, "That was our dads way of fixing our problems."

"Now we know what to do when you and Finn start fighting," Burt said to Kurt.

"Ha ha, very funny Dad," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes, "Come on, we should hit the road before it gets too late and you two give my dad anymore ideas."

Blaine walked over and picked up Kurt's suitcase, "Geez Kurt, did you pack your bed in here?"

Kurt's eyes went wide as he watched Blaine walk out of the house with his suitcase, he had found it quite heavy, but Blaine could lift it with no problems. And his muscles flexed. Crap, Kurt thought to himself as Rachel grabbed his arm pulling him outside. He is Rachel's brother, Kurt repeated to himself over and over again.

Derby, Madison, and Kyle were waiting outside the van arguing about something. "Oh hey there Kurt," Maddie said giving a wave.

"Hi," Kurt smiled at her, "What are you talking about?"

"It's arguing and it's who gets to drive first," Blaine said from the back of the van, "Now let's see," he was looking where to put Kurt's suitcase.

Kurt walked to the back and stood next to Blaine, "Now for six people this seems incredibly light. I guess the instruments take up more room than I thought."

"That's because all I need is two pairs of underwear, two shirts, and a pair of shorts," Derby smiled, "I know Blaine doesn't mind sharing his toothbrush," he said as he put an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pushed Derby's arm off, "Hell no. Here," he took two smaller suitcases to make room and slide Kurt's suitcase in place.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Blaine once again picked up his suitcase. Rachel's brother, he said to himself, Rachel's brother.

Blaine slid the other two back in place, "Perfect, hope you don't need anything from there?"

"Nah," Kurt shook his head, "I have all my emergency things in my bag here," he patted his messenger back that he was holding.

"Good plan," Blaine said with a wink, "I can't imagine how much fun it will be to open that up." Kurt hoped Blaine winking at him could be an occurrence that happened quite often.

"We will have to eventually," Maddie said to him, "While I love the idea of road tripping, I will want to change my clothes at least once on this little escapade before we make it all the way to California."

"She has a point," Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I know that," Blaine said, "But someone else can put them back in there. Oh and just so everyone knows we do indeed have snacks packed away in random spots through out the van. It's more fun like that, a search and eat. And no worries Kurt, Rachel filled us in on what you like when we went shopping last night."

"If you could call what we did shopping," Kyle commented, "It was more like a grab and dine." Maddie elbowed him in the side.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled over at Rachel, who gave him a smile back.

Rachel then grinned into her camera, "Are we ready to party?" She then pointed it to everyone else.

"Ask me after noon," Derby said as he flipped off the camera.

Rachel gave him a look, "Don't do that." She moved the camera away from him, "What about you Kyle?"

"Oh yes, party hard," Kyle said as he fist pumped the air.

Maddie gave him a look, "No sweetie, no."

Rachel then turned the camera to Kurt, "What about you?"

"Are you really going to keep this up the entire trip?" Kurt asked her again.

"Blaine?" Rachel turned to her brother.

Blaine laughed, "So excited Rachel, you have no idea. And now we need to get in this party wagon," he jumped up with his hands on Derby's shoulders, "To Cali we go!" he shouted. Derby let out a groan and pushed his friend away.

Burt, Carole, and a sleepy Finn walked out, "Hey, you need to give your old man a hug before you go."

Kurt smiled, "Of course Dad," he said as he made his way over to Burt and gave him a hug.

Rachel and Finn were now saying goodbye to each other. "And why they do that," Carole said tossing her head towards her son and his girlfriend, "I need a hug too."

Kurt laughed, "Of course," he said reaching out his arms and giving Carole a hug goodbye too.

Rachel gave Finn one last kiss goodbye. "Come on Rach, we need to leave," Blaine said as he reached inside the van and honked the horn.

Rachel sent him a glare, "Fine, oh heartless brother of mine."

"Right," Blaine said and then clapped his hands, "I'm driving first, who wants to be—"

"SHOTGUN!" Derby shouted as he walked around the car and hopped into the passenger side seat.

"Glad we got that situated," Blaine laughed, "Where did you two want to sit?"

"We'll take the back," Maddie said grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him inside the van.

"No funny business," Blaine said, "I guess you two will get the middle."

"Yay!" Rachel said as he jumped inside.

Kurt followed Rachel inside and Blaine shut the door. "See you later Mr. and Mrs. H, bye Finn," he gave them a wave and climbed into the van.

"Take care of them," Burt said patting Blaine's arm.

Blaine smiled, "I will." As Burt and Carole walked away, Blaine turned around to face everyone, "Alright rules for the van are as follows. Number one Kyle you aren't allowed to take your shoes off."

"Hey!"

"Just saying, and number two, we may eat the snacks, but don't make a pig of yourself," Blaine turned towards Derby.

"What?"

"And finally number three, does anyone have to go to bathroom? This question will be asked once in a while, or else you will have to go on the side of the road. Number four driver picks the music passengers shut their cake hole," he smiled, "And number five, well there is no number five, I just like that number," he laughed as he turned on his iPod and Katy Perry started blasting through the speakers.

A collective groan came from everyone except Kurt, who didn't have any knowledge of Blaine's obsessive-ness with Top 40 songs. Rachel turned her camera towards herself, "First six hour shift and we are stuck with my brother's playlist."

"You complain as if you know exactly what I put on his playlist," Blaine smiled as he started the van and pulled out of Kurt's driveway.

The first two hours went by uneventful. They had already opened the snacks and started eating almost everything. And then there was Rachel, who kept shoving her camera in everyone's face asking them what they are excited yet again, because apparently Blaine is the only one who gave an honest answer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kurt finally asked looking up from his phone.

"I'm going to make a documentary," Rachel said, "So if I drag you off to the side for a comment, just humor me."

Kurt smiled, "Sure. But where did you get the camera?"

"Artie found it for me," Rachel smiled and then showed him the side, "See I added my own Rachel Berry touch."

Kurt nodded, "I like it."

"You should," Rachel teased, "How about you tell me one thing you are looking forward to on this trip besides the whole getting out of the house?"

"Sun, beach, music, no Finn," Kurt offered.

Rachel stared at him, "Really?"

"Hey, you want to live with him, be my guest," Kurt shrugged, "Have you seen his dirty clothes piles? I have to remind him to do his laundry otherwise it just sits there."

"See this is why I am so glad I have a gay brother," Rachel smiled, "No offense to Kyle and Derby."

Derby turned around, "None taken. Just wait until you smell my feet in two days."

"Um, doesn't that offend Kurt and I more and worse?" Blaine asked looking in the mirror.

"Yes, yes it does," Kurt nodded his head and he looked over at his friend.

Rachel made a face and noticed her camera was gone, "Hey," she looked over and Kurt had the camera pointed on her, "What are you doing?"

"Well aren't you part of this trip too?" Kurt smiled at her.

"Yes, but what are you doing now?" Rachel said watching as Kurt was fiddling with the camera and angling it different ways.

Kurt laughed, "This is fun," he turned it towards the front, "You should totally make a music video while we're in California for Stereo Outcast."

"Hey, would you do that?" Blaine asked turning around look at Rachel for a moment, "Just record some stuff and we'll put a song to it later." He turned back around and adjusted the van to driving straight through the lines once again.

"You can use any footage I have," Rachel shrugged, "I don't mind. I mean I am making this for when I am star and people can look back on this as a moment when I was discovering myself," she said as she pointed to herself. "And I will credit you guys as being there as well," she added quickly.

"That is mighty swell of you," Kyle said from the back.

Maddie had her head on Kyle's shoulder, "What school did you even get into?"

Rachel turned around, "I was accepted at the American Music and Dance Academy in New York for musical theatre," she squealed excitedly.

"Wow," Maddie said with wide eyes, "AMDA that's huge. Blaine you didn't tell us about that?"

Blaine shrugged from his seat, "Well I told you she got into a school in New York."

"Not just any school," Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, it's an art school in New York," Blaine snorted a laugh.

"Well good for you Mr. Julliard recipient," Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

"What does she mean Julliard recipient?" Derby asked.

Rachel answered first, "It means he auditioned and got in, but then turned it down. I don't know what was going through his brain."

"Holy shit," Kyle said from his seat in the back, "Why didn't you ever tell us you almost went to Julliard?"

"Didn't seem important," Blaine said, "Enough about that crap, what about you Kurt? I think Rachel told me, but I've been a busy and sometimes she can go on and on with her conversations."

"Understandable," Kurt said with a smile, "I am going to Parsons for fashion design."

"Wow," Derby said with wide eyes, "And I thought getting in NYU was an awesome thing."

"It is," Blaine said to him, "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I mean I'm going for my B.A. in Music with a major of Composition and Theory."

"Yeah, he is going with the boring stuff," Kyle said, "I'm on track for just my B.A. in music."

"Same," Derby said with a nod.

"I'm at NYU for Art History," Maddie said with a shrug, "I wanted something different."

"That's definitely different from other musicians I've known," Kurt said.

"Dude, I'm still not over this Julliard thing," Derby said shaking Blaine's arm, "For what?"

"Piano," Blaine said through gritted teeth, "It doesn't matter anymore alright. I'm happy where I am."

"They will still take him," Rachel said, "They told him if he ever changed his mind their front door is open, that's how good he is."

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said as he glared at his sister through the rearview mirror.

"Well anything is better then what Matt is going in to," Maddie said.

Kurt swallowed there his name came up again, Blaine's boyfriend, Matt. He hasn't even met the guy and he already doesn't like him. "What is he going in to?" he found himself asking out loud.

"Get this," Kyle said hitting his arm, "Computer Science and Mathematics."

"Really dude?" Blaine asked looking at him in the rearview mirror now.

"What," Kyle shrugged, "You have to admit, its kind of lame."

"It is lame," Derby said poking Blaine's side.

"Stop it," Blaine said pushing Derby's hand away, "So what if it's not anything with music. I mean if there wasn't people in that business we wouldn't have the equipment we have today. It sort of has to do with music."

"It doesn't have to be with music. Don't kid your Blaine," Derby groaned, "It's just how lame he is. You know how lame he is."

"Matt isn't lame," Blaine rolled his eyes, "He just doesn't like to party like you guys."

"Whatever and you mean us," Derby said giving Blaine a swat of his hand, "I know you haven't been answering his calls for the past week we had been in Ohio. Care to shed some light on that?"

Maddie jumped in her seat, "You haven't talked to him in a week? Does this have anything to do with that screaming competition you had with your phone the other day?"

"Guys," Blaine whined, "This is supposed to be fun, not pick on Blaine the whole time."

"He's right," Rachel sighed, "Now I think we can all agree that we don't like Matt." She clapped her hands and earned her another glare from her brother, "Moving on to a more exciting topic, I wanted your opinion on what song I should sing my first day of school."

Kurt groans and sinks deeper in his seat knowing what was next. The others had no idea, besides Blaine of course.

About an hour went by and Kurt couldn't take it, "Rachel! Please stop because you love me."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, "Its not everyday you have people in a closed off area that haven't heard you sing before."

"And I have heard these over a hundred times already," Kurt groaned.

Maddie reached up and patted him on the shoulder, "You should really try living with Kyle. When he gets talking about video games he doesn't shut up."

Kurt looked at her over his shoulder, "Thank you for understanding my pain."

"Hey," Rachel said, "I will have you know that we agreed to be there for each other for this."

"Yes we did," Kurt nodded, "But I think after hearing you sing Don't Rain on My Parade for the two hundredth time my brain will over load."

"I know the feeling," Blaine laughed from the driver's seat.

A while later, Blaine and Kyle switched seats, and Kyle took over driving. Kyle spotted the sign out of the corner of his eye, "Rest area!" he announced. "Who has to pee?"

"I do," Kurt said.

Maddie raised her hand, "I do too."

"Okay, here we go," Kyle said as he moved over to the far right lane. He pulled into the rest area and everyone piled out.

Blaine's phone started ringing as soon as he stepped out of the van, Rachel rolled her eyes, "Answer that," she grabbed Kurt's hand, "Come on, I really have to go."

Kurt looked over this shoulder watching as Blaine ran a hand along his hair and finally held the phone up to his ear. "You do realize I can't go in the girl's room here."

"I know," Rachel said as they walked into the rest area building, "I just can't believe him lately."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't want to think about Blaine's boyfriend. He walked into the guy's bathroom with Derby and Kyle. They all went to the bathroom and Kurt walked over to wash his hands.

"Dude, do you really think Matt and Blaine would break up?" Derby asked Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "No clue. What do you think Kurt, not that we are you know only asking because you are gay, but you know."

Kurt looked at them, "I really don't know," he said as he dried off his hands, "I don't know his boyfriend or Blaine all that well."

"Really?" Derby asked him, "You grew just a few miles away from each other though and you're Rachel's friend."

"I wasn't Rachel's friend until the middle of junior year," Kurt explained, "Besides Blaine went to Dalton. Which I did attend for a few months, but he was older and already graduated."

"That's right," Kyle nodded, "Well I hope they can work this out, even though we tease the crap out of him, we know he is some-what happy with him."

"No he isn't," Derby said.

"Who isn't?" Blaine asked as he walked in.

"Oh nothing," Derby shrugged, "I was just letting Kurt in on the secrets of landing a man."

"And how would you…you know what," Blaine shook his head with a laugh, "Never mind. You guys can head back to van if you want."

"Alright," Kyle said as they walked out and found Rachel and Maddie talking while standing near the vending machines.

"Kurrrrt," Rachel whined.

"Rachel," Kurt teased back.

"I left my wallet in the car," Rachel pointed to the vending machine, "And you know how much I love those animal crackers, because you can't get them just anywhere. So please Kurt, please."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Geez, Finn must just give in within the first few seconds because I don't know how he could stand that," he pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and handed Rachel a dollar.

"Thank you," Rachel kissed him on the cheek and put the money in the machine.

"Why did you do that?" Maddie asked, "She tried begging me, but I wouldn't budge."

Kurt looked at Maddie, "Because she would start singing—"

"That animal crackers song that Shirley Temple sang," Blaine said finishing Kurt's sentence appearing at his side.

Kurt nodded, "And trust me, that just gets annoying fast."

"Boy speaks the truth," Blaine smiled.

"Anyone else want anything while we're here?" Kyle asked.

"You buying?" Derby smirked.

Kyle gave him a look, "Sorry," he put an arm around Maddie, "You want anything while were here sweetheart?"

Maddie laughed, "Sure, I'll take a Pepsi, but no Mountain Dew for you."

"But I want Mountain Dew," Kyle whined.

"Why can't he have Mountain Dew?" Rachel asked as she opened her bag of animal crackers.

Kyle grumbled and walked away, "Fine, I'll just a get a Pepsi too."

Maddie turned towards Rachel, "He can't handle the all the liquid," she giggled, "It makes him have to use the bathroom way to much."

Kurt smiled, "Oh geez, I'm going to get a Diet Coke, you want anything else Rachel?"

"Nah, I'm fine with what's in the car," Rachel said as she ate another animal cracker.

Blaine grinned at Kurt, "You don't have to do that for her."

"I don't mind," Kurt shrugged, "She is my best friend and I wouldn't be here without her."

Blaine bumped their shoulders together, "Well then you are a might fine fellow Kurt Hummel." Kurt looked down and blushed.

The group finally made it back on the road. Kyle was still driving with Maddie sitting next to him in the front.

Blaine was sitting in the back with Rachel, because she refused to sit next to Derby. And that's how Kurt was now sitting next to Derby in the middle section.

Blaine had grabbed his guitar and started playing a few chords. "Who wants to take the late driving shift tonight?"

"I'll do it," Kurt said, "I'm a night owl anyways. Rachel can keep my company."

"What if I want to sleep," Rachel said making a face.

Kurt waved a hand, "You'll be fine. We've stayed up late plenty of times."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I at least get two hours of sleep during this allotted time."

"Whatever," Kurt sighed looking back down at his magazine, "Just know that I still have dirt on you."

"Like you would use it," Rachel said, "I have just as much on you."

"Not true," Kurt shook his head, "I am an open book."

"Sure you are," Rachel smiled.

Blaine looked over at his sister, "I hate to break it to you sis, but I can only imagine what he knows that I don't."

"Trust me," Rachel waved her hand, "I can't even talk to him about Finn even though he had a crush on him when we were sophomores."

"Rachel!" Kurt turned too look at her.

"I thought you said you were an open book," Rachel said sticking her tongue out at him.

"But you don't have to talk about that," Kurt huffed.

Derby nodded and patted Kurt's shoulder, "We all one time or other feel weird things for our siblings."

Kurt stared at him, "We weren't even brothers yet and our parents were dating either. Plus it doesn't matter," he huffed again, "Geez. You liked him to and then we were incredibly mean towards one another. I think we've moved on from that."

"True," Rachel nodded, "That's what made us bond."

"What the fact that you liked the same guy?" Blaine asked confused.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "We both are such individuals. I mean no one in the Glee club is in bigger competition then Kurt and I."

"True that," Kurt said as he settled back in his seat.

Blaine just chuckled, "At Dalton they just gave me the solos."

Rachel grabbed Kurt's magazine from his hands, "Hey!" She rolled it up and hit her brother on the head with it. After she handed it back to Kurt, "Don't rip it," he said inspecting the magazine.

"Thank you dear sister of mine," Blaine smirked as he rubbed his head.

"Just be quiet you," Rachel said.

The hours seemed to pass just as slow as the first few. Kyle had finally hit his limit on driving around 8:30, so Kurt took over with Rachel sitting next him. Blaine had moved to the middle giving Kyle and Maddie the back. Derby stayed in his seat that he was already occupying.

Kurt plugged his own iPod in, hitting shuffle on the entire thing and letting it play quietly because everyone claimed they were tired. Rachel was looking at the magazine Kurt had earlier, "Ooo, did you see this?" she held up the magazine for him to see.

Kurt looked over, "Oh yeah, hence why I flag the page."

Rachel saw the small post it note near the crease, "Right, it's handsome. Like business yet you could change it up and make ready for the night life."

"I imagine we won't have much of a night life," Kurt glanced over at his friend. "With our first semester it might be best to just you know do our work."

"That is true," Rachel agreed, "I mean we are going to have to meet everyone in our year and make friendships we are going to keep for a lifetime."

"You sound like an infomercial," Kurt said laughing.

"You never know," Rachel shrugged, "Besides I know everyone in the Glee club won't forget each other."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, "Course we may have to drag Puck back and everyone once and while."

Rachel laughed, "So true. Hey, by the off chance, did Finn talk to you about that preposition I had?"

"Not going to happen," Kurt sighed.

"But Kurt," Rachel whined putting the magazine down, "If we find a little two room apartment, then we can three-zies. And it will be magnificent."

"Not going to happen," Kurt repeated, "You and Finn have been together for a while now and I know what you do. I am not in the house while you do it, thank you by the way. And plan to keep it that way. This isn't up for discussion."

Blaine leaned forward, "If you are referring to the obvious relations between my sister and Gigantor, again just saying, then I agree with you."

"Shut up Blaine," Rachel groaned.

"What?" Blaine shrugged, "I can't blame a guy who doesn't want to share an apartment with you while you get some."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That's not the only reason you know."

"I know," Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest, "I just don't understand why you don't want to. I mean we could save money on future loans."

"Still not going to happen," Kurt said waving his hand, "I will get a dorm room or something with some other people, it's honestly not a big deal."

"That's how I met Kyle," Blaine said, "We were roommates and then I met Derby and Maddie through him."

Rachel turned around, "You aren't helping."

"I already said I wouldn't want to live in the same place as you," Blaine said to his sister, "What if the situation was flip flopped Rach. Would you want to be living in the same apartment as Kurt and his boyfriend?"

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up, he liked the way Blaine said boyfriend.

Rachel sighed, "I don't know, that didn't even cross my mind. And I don't mean anything by that Kurt."

"Its fine," Kurt said as he drove along the road.

Blaine realized his sister's stance wasn't going to change, "Hey look at that, the clock is wrong."

"Huh?" Kurt asked.

"The clock on the car," Blaine pointed to the dash, "My phone changed over when we switched, but the car didn't. It's actually an hour behind."

"That's going to drive me nuts," Kurt said with a laugh.

"I'll change it for you," Rachel reached over, "That is if I knew how."

"Just leave it," Kurt said moving Rachel's hands away. "You can sleep now if you want. I don't mind."

"Thank you Kurt," Rachel smiled as she snuggled up in her seat and fell asleep almost instantly.

Kurt noticed Blaine stopped talking too. They were all asleep while he was driving on the highway.

* * *

Bazinga! I believe this was the shortest part, until I added a bit too it. I hope to do that for most of the parts. I feel like I have grown a bit since the first draft of this was written, so I add some things I have learned and picked up with over the years. (I seriously can't believe I have been writing fanfiction for years as a matter of fact. I don't know what made me post that first time, but I am glad I did it.)

By the way, one day I do hope to turn this idea into an original story, but until then I am going to live vicariously through Kurt and Blaine! Plus I have always wanted to go on a cross country road trip such as this one, I have gone on road trips, but it was from Michigan to Idaho, so not quite California but close!

Check out the characters' tumblrs (And remember they are located on my profile page thingy too!):

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

Peace out peeps!

- JonasGeek


	3. Part Three

Hello one and all! First of all I would like to thank you all for reading this and then favoriting, alerting, and all that jazz! I apologize that I haven't said anything so far and I genuinely get excited when I see there is a new reader. So thank you!

Second I am exhausted. I went to Cedar Point yesterday and I just had to stay up and watch Teen Wolf because it was the season premiere. So if there is a grammatical error I apologize and will re-read it later when my body isn't mentally and physically tired. But it did give me an idea for a one shot, so yesh! (Going to Cedar Point that is, I don't think that Teen Wolf episode made any sense yet.)

And here we go with on with the third part of the story! I don't know if I mentioned it, but there are ten parts to this story and numerous one shots for a sort of sequel but not really a sequel. This was one of my favorite parts to write actually, the diner scene I had in my head was written out the best I could.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show.

* * *

"24 hour diner!"

Kurt jumped making the van swerve. "What the hell Blaine!" he called out as he moved the wheel to straighten the van's path. It was quiet for about an hour and half now with only the quiet music in the background.

"Sorry," Blaine chuckled, "I just saw a sign for a twenty four hour diner and I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat some of the food?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, and while I am a college kid," Blaine pointed out, "A man can not survive on chips and cookies alone."

"Says you," Kurt snorted a laugh.

"Just get off at the exit," Blaine said, "It said it was less than a mile off from the exit."

"What about them?" Kurt pointed towards a sleeping Rachel.

Blaine laughed, "Don't worry about them. I know how to wake them up. I imagine they are hungry too."

Kurt turned off at the exit, not sure if Blaine knew what he was doing exactly, but really wanted to see where he was going with it. After he found the diner Blaine was talking about, it had a huge Open 24 Hours lit sign on the front.

"Come on," Blaine said opening the side door, none of the other travelers moved, as he jumped out of the van.

Kurt opened his door, "How are you going to wake them up?"

Blaine reached over Kurt's lap and opened the compartment between the driver and passenger seat. He took out an air horn. Raising his eyebrows up and down, he laughed. "You want to do it?"

"No way," Kurt said as he hopped out of the van.

"More fun for me," Blaine shrugged as he reached his arm into the car and hit the button making a loud horn noise fill the entire van.

"Fuck!"

"Holy shit!"

"Blaine!"

"Good, you're all awake now," Blaine said as he put the air horn away, "We are getting food. If anyone wants to join us, you are more then welcome too. Come Kurt, I could go for some coffee."

"Me too," Kurt nodded as they started walking into the diner. "Are they going to come?"

"Yeah, just give them a second to wake up," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt couldn't help, but smile back at him. They walked into the diner and there was only two other people sitting down at the counter. Blaine pulled him over to a booth and they sat down.

"Howdy darlings, only you two?" the waitress asked.

"Nah, our friends are coming along now," Blaine pointed to the door. And their four sleepy friends were walking into the diner.

"What did you want to drink?" the waitress asked with a smile.

Kurt looked over at her, "Coffee. Lots of coffee."

"Six coffees," the waitress said and walked away.

"What the hell Blaine?" Kyle asked as his head fell and hit the table after he sat down, "I was sleeping."

"I was hungry and Kurt's turn was almost up," Blaine shrugged, he picked up a menu, "Ooo, they have pancakes."

"I just fell asleep too," Rachel whined from her seat next to Kurt.

"You were asleep for over two hours," Kurt waved his hand, "Besides I needed to stretch my legs."

"You two are evil," Maddie said. There was a snore from Derby who was falling out of the booth. She elbowed him in the stomach.

"Wha…I'm up!"

"Glad to see you up," Blaine waved, "Now food."

"I like food," Derby said as he grabbed a menu and started looking at his choices. "Ooo, they have pancakes."

"Observant," Rachel said rolling her eyes. "What are you going to get Kurt?"

"Probably just a short stack, I need the sugar," Kurt shrugged, "They have chocolate chip pancakes!" he added excitedly.

"Wait, who's paying?" Maddie asked.

Kyle huffed, "I think Kurt and Blaine should, they are the ones that woke us up from our sleep."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll pay for half, but someone else can get the other half." The waitress walked back over with their coffees, "Do you mind if we split the tab on two. I'll buy for these two and he'll buy for them."

"Hey!" Kyle said as he smacked away Blaine's hand that was pointing at him.

"Sure dear," the waitress smiled, "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a tall stack please," Blaine smiled, "With sausage and wheat toast on the side."

The waitress looked at Kurt, "I'll have a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and wheat toast."

"It says that you have vegetarian eggs, are those fake eggs?" Rachel asked.

The waitress nodded, "Yep."

"Great, I will take an order of those and some white toast," Rachel smiled, "And no meat."

"Would you like another slice of toast then?" the waitress asked.

"That would be lovely," Rachel said as she set her menu down.

"I will have an everything omelet," Derby stated, "And then can I get an order of sausage, bacon, and hash browns?"

"Hungry?" the waitress smirked as she wrote down his order, "And for you dear?"

Maddie looked at the menu, "Can I have a veggie omelet with wheat toast and bacon?"

"Sure and you?"

"I'll take the French toast with sausage and white toast," Kyle shrugged, "And then I'll have some orange juice."

Blaine laughed as the waitress nodded and walked away. "Dude, you are hilarious."

"What, we are eating breakfast foods, so I want some orange juice," Kyle said leaning his head on Maddie's shoulder.

"How long have you two been together?" Rachel asked them.

"We've known each other since second grade," Maddie said thinking, "But we got together junior year in high school when this one finally grew some balls and asked me out."

"Hey," Kyle said poking her side, "I asked you out sophomore year but you said no and you started dating that loser."

"Daniel was not a loser," Maddie said smiling, "You just didn't like him because I said yes."

"Why did you say no then?" Rachel asked her.

Maddie laughed, "To make him jealous."

"But you already had me," Kyle whined.

"No, you asked me to homecoming," Maddie corrected him, "I wanted you to ask me out on a real date. It only took you a few months before you finally got the message."

"Sounds like Finn and I," Rachel sighed with her head in her hands.

"Rachel," Kurt rolled his eyes, "You and Finn have probably broken up and fought more then any couple. Not that I don't love you two together, but still."

"Whatever," Rachel waved her hand, "We are meant for each other and that's all that matters."

"That's what you say now," Kurt said.

"Like you would know," Rachel said rolling her eyes. Kurt gave her a look, "Sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Kurt grumbled.

Rachel went to reach for Kurt's arm, but he just pulled it away. The four older ones noticed this and decided to change the subject. "So we need help deciding what song to sing for the contest, any ideas?" Blaine asked out loud to another that would listen.

"We should totally do High School Rock Out," Derby shrugged, "It's like our ultimate go to song."

"But it's always our go to song," Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged, "I honestly haven't heard you guys sing before, so I don't want to steer you in the wrong direction."

"That's right you haven't," Maddie said tapping her fingers on the table, "We should definitely change that. We will practice some songs when we get there."

Kurt smiled at her, "That sounds like fun."

"What if we wrote a new song?" Blaine shrugged.

"Dude we can't just write a new song," Kyle said, "I mean granted that would be awesome, but we have less then three days before the competition."

"We've written a song in less time," Blaine grinned.

"We'll see," Kyle said waving a hand.

Kurt reached over and grabbed his cup of coffee taking another drink, "Is it just Blaine and Kyle who write?"

"Nah we all do," Derby said, "But they do most of the writing because they are better with the words in our language."

"As in the lyrics?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Derby said with a wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to be flirty like that?"

"Course I do," Derby laughed, "The only way to make it through the day. I will have to teach you some of my skills Kurt. I could probably teach you a thing or two."

Kurt looked over at him, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"He has to be," Blaine waved a hand, "No way he can ever land a girlfriend and is the worst wingman in the history of wingmen."

"Hey, I almost got you laid once," Derby pointed at him.

Blaine turned to Kurt, "No he didn't, because the guy thought he meant Derby was coming home with him."

Kurt laughed and quickly covered his mouth, "Sorry."

"Whatever, poking fun at me, at my expense," Derby said and then the waitress came walking over holding a tray of food, "Foods here!"

The waitress smiled, "Here we are kids. And I'll make sure to give you a refill on your coffees too." She handed the food to everyone and they all looked at it hungrily, "Good eating," she said as she filled their coffee cups.

As soon as the waitress walked away they all began to dig in to their midnight snacks. Derby's mouth was full of food, "Dis good."

Kurt gave him a look, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Blaine snickered, "I don't think he is so used to this type of formal style of eating."

Kurt tried not to laugh out loud as he took a bite of his own food. "You are all mean to me," Derby said taking another large forkful of hash browns and eating them.

"Quit pouting," Maddie said to him, "Blaine has picked on you and your eating habits all the time. Not that I blame him," she watched as he finished the piece of sausage in one bite and turning to see her boyfriend doing the same.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, "I pity you living with all boys."

Maddie laughed, "It's not so bad and Blaine will watch all my rom coms with me."

"I won't watch all of them," Blaine groans.

"Right sorry," Maddie smiled, "He refuses to watch anything with Katherine Heigl in it, except for 27 Dresses he will watch that one all the time."

"It's James Marsden," Blaine said rolling his eyes, "I went to see Hop with my cousin to make sure people didn't think I was a creep."

Everyone laughed at the table. "Blaine I mean I get it and all, but dude it was a kid's movie," Kyle said.

Blaine stared at him, "What were those movies you dragged me too, oh right all of those Twilight ones because you just love Kristen Stewart."

"Hey," Kyle said pointing at him, "You said you liked them too."

"No he didn't," Maddie laughed at her boyfriend, "You made him say he liked them, so you could the bored straight friend."

Blaine reached across the table to hold out his fist, which Maddie fist bumped back.

"I totally get where you're coming from," Rachel said, "Kurt, what was that movie you dragged me too?"

Kurt turned red instantly, "I don't remember what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Rachel thought for a moment, "It was that bad one with Sandra Bullock, where she went nuts over that guy. It was something like All About and the guy's name."

"Rachel I don't know what you are talking about," Kurt said, "What about—"

"All About Steve!" Rachel snapped her fingers, "Right, Bradley Cooper was in it that's why you wanted to see it." Kurt gave Rachel a look as if asking her to stop talking right this second.

"Awww, Kurtie-kins has a little crush on Mr. Bradley Cooper," Derby teased.

Kurt let his head fall into his hands, "Geez."

Blaine nudged Kurt's arm and whispered, "Trust me I get this every time a new James Marsden movie comes out, it gets quite annoying."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and gave him a small smile, with his cheeks turning pink.

"Although you have to admit The Hangover movies are awesome," Derby laughed, "You have good taste Kurt."

"He has a good body," Maddie winked over at Kurt.

Rachel giggled, "He likes that he speaks fluent French too."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"Because Kurt speaks French too," Rachel told him.

"Wow," Blaine said with wide eyes, "How much French do you speak?"

Kurt picked up his head, "Je parle assez (I speak enough)."

"Ooo, say something else," Maddie said excitedly.

"Umm," Kurt thought for a moment, "Nous sommes au volant d'une camionnette (We are driving in a van)."

"What else?" Derby asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "Blaine a des yeux magnifiques colorés de miel."

"What did you say about Blaine?" Kyle asked him.

"I said that Blaine has honey colored eyes," Kurt said quietly realizing what he just said, and leaving part of it out.

"I like that," Blaine smiled, "It's pretty in French, not that I've ever heard someone tell me that before," he gave a shrug as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Rachel smiled from her seat as she finished off her piece of toast, "That's enough French lessons for today and it's getting late, if we want to get to L.A. by tomorrow night we have to boogie."

"She's right," Blaine sighed as he chugged his coffee, "I'll take the next driving shift. Anyone want to stay up with me?"

"I need my beauty rest," Derby said as he waved his hand.

Kurt shrugged, "I'll stay up with you."

"Kurt, you just drove for like five hours," Blaine said setting a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You don't have to stay up. I don't mind if you sleep." He reached into his back pocket pulling his wallet out.

The waitress came back over leaving the receipts and telling them to pay at the counter before they leave.

"This was simple enough," Kyle said looking at the receipt, "What should we do since we haven't got any food left?"

"What?" Blaine asked, "I swear. You guys ate all of the food?"

"There was a store," Kurt pointed over his shoulder, "It looked open, we could grab some food for the morning."

"Good plan," Blaine clapped his hands together, "Alright gang, we'll head over to the store buy a few supplies and then get going."

The group paid for their meal and walked back to the van, "Here you can drive us to the store," Blaine handed him the keys, "You know I just realized that you really aren't suppose to be driving this thing."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, but seeing as that I'm from the New Directions, we don't usually play by the rules. Plus I'm a Hummel."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derby asked.

"It means that since my dad has owned his shop I've been around cars since I was a kid," Kurt smiled.

"Wait, you know all about cars?" Kyle asked.

"Sure I do," Kurt shrugged, "I mean I helped at my dad's shop a bit."

"Finn started helping out too," Rachel said, "They always looked so cute in their coveralls."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on you," he said as he pushed her in the van.

Blaine walked over to the passenger side and hopped in, "How far back was the store?" he asked as Kurt turned on the van.

"Not far. Everyone buckled up?" Kurt asked looking in the rearview mirror. Once everyone responded with a yes, he pulled out of the diner's parking lot and took the five minute drive to the store he had seen earlier. It was a store called United Supermarkets.

"Alright," Derby hopped out of the car, "What should we get to eat?"

They walked into the supermarket, which seemed much bigger on the inside then the outside. Maddie grabbed a cart and Derby jumped inside, "Get out boy."

"Nope," Derby shook his head as Maddie started pushing him.

"Whatever," Maddie said as she walked, "Pick what you want boys, I heard Derby is buying."

"I am not," Derby said.

Kurt laughed as they walked straight to the junk food aisle. Derby jumped out of the cart and grabbed four packages of Oreos.

"Really dude?" Kyle asked crossing his arms over his chest, "We should grab two more to make sure everyone has there own."

"I like how you think my man," Derby smiled as he grabbed two more packages.

"Who is going to eat an entire package of Oreos?" Blaine asked them.

Kurt shrugged, "Rachel, Mercedes, and I can probably devour half the kitchen if we wanted too."

"We almost did that one time too," Rachel laughed, "Daddy and Papa weren't happy in the morning with that one."

"Technically it was the afternoon," Kurt corrected her.

"So true," Rachel nodded, "And that mess we made with the blender. We made homemade milkshakes."

"And we went through two packages of Oreos just for those," Kurt laughed.

"Cause all our milkshakes bring the boys to our yard," Rachel laughed and Kurt started laughing harder then she was.

Derby put an arm around Blaine, "Dude, your sister and her friend are insane." He paused, "I like them."

Blaine smiled as he watched his sister laughing with Kurt. And then he noticed how when Kurt was laughing his eyes were crinkling and he almost said how he found that adorable out loud. Shaking his head he realized they were already walking out of the aisle, and Kurt turned around smiling waving at him to follow them. "Coming!"

Later on Blaine was driving down the highway with Kurt sitting next to him. He was steadily closing his eyes driving off to sleep, but trying to stay awake. "Kurt you can sleep if you want."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "I can stay awake. We just have to be doing something. Let's talk, how was school for you this year?"

Blaine smiled, "It was good. I mean its college the beginning years as they call it. Kind of boring, although you should have fun."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I suppose, it's a school for exactly what I want to do."

"Is not what you wanted to do originally?" Blaine asked and then took a long drink from his Coke Cola bottle.

"I actually wanted to do what Rachel is doing," Kurt sighed, "But I suppose that's just water under the bridge now."

"That's right you sing too," Blaine said, "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes I guess."

"When I was in high school I used to be in the Warblers and I guess I miss that too. You sort of create a family with them."

"That's probably what I will miss more than the singing," Kurt commented.

Blaine nodded and then his phone started singing Teenage Dream. Kurt chuckled at the tune and watched as Blaine reached in his back pocket to grab the phone. He quickly hit ignore, "So Kurt, got any suitors at the moment?"

"What?" Kurt asked surprised.

Blaine looked over at him surprised by his actions, "Sorry, I was just kidding. I mean, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

"Oh no way," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I mean other the fact that I was the only openly gay student at the school until we won Nationals, I don't think that will happen anytime soon."

"Why do you think that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just shrugged. He really didn't want to tell Blaine all about his fears of someone not accepting him for what he was.

"I know how you feel," Blaine said looking over at Kurt, "I mean, I guess since you aren't saying I can only imagine. I went to New York thinking I wouldn't find anyone and no one would accept me for me."

"Until you meet Matt?"

"Oh no, Matt is my third boyfriend," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt swallowed, third boyfriend. He knew now that he wouldn't even come close to any of them.

"I mean, my first boyfriend and I barely lasted three months," Blaine went on to explain, "We were awful, fought all the time. I honestly thought that was how relationships were. But then I met Dirk, and you may make fun of his name, he was awesome."

"What happened between the two of you?" Kurt asked interested.

Blaine shrugged, "We grew apart I think. I knew I did, I mean I wasn't the same Ohio kid that I was a year and quarter after we had dated."

"That's a long time," Kurt said with wide eyes.

"It was," Blaine nodded, "We ended it mutually though. I still talk to him everyone once in awhile, but he moved on and so did I."

Kurt gave a nod. He didn't think that things like that happened in real life, but I guess for Blaine he got the worst and best. "How did you meet Matt then?"

"In a beginning Music class," Blaine sighed, "We really didn't talk that much. He finally asked me for coffee and I said yes."

"You don't seem very excited about that story," Kurt smiled over at Blaine.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Well you know it really wasn't that exciting of a story. I mean, isn't that how a lot of college kids meet?"

"I suppose," Kurt shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Blaine winced, "Right, sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Kurt shook his head, "I mean you probably had a better time in high school then I did."

Blaine fidgeted in his seat, "Did Rachel ever tell you why I went to Dalton or why my name the way it is?"

Kurt thought for a moment he honesty didn't know. He only thought about it a handful of times, but he didn't want to ask. He shook his head at Blaine.

"Well story time then," Blaine smiled, "Well Dad and Papa wanted kids, so they applied for adoption before I was even born. It was one of those like Juno or whatever. With Rachel though they went with a surrogate, our dads always teased us that they never knew who her dad is."

Kurt laughed, "I think Rachel still believes that."

Blaine laughed with him, "Yeah, sometimes I think she does. Anyways, I got lucky and got both of Dad and Papa's last names. Papa officially dropped his last name at one point, which is why Rachel just has Berry. And somehow along the way I met up with the woman who had me. I always felt like part of her you know. I actually got to visit her from time to time, just one day during a weekend every month or so."

"Wow, that's not the same relationship Rachel has with her mom," Kurt said sounding surprised.

"I know," Blaine turned on his blinker and switched lanes, "I think she was jealous for awhile with the relationship I had with my mom. It hurt her I could plainly see that so I started visiting my mom less. Then she yelled at me for not visiting her."

Kurt nodded with a smile, "That sounds like Rachel."

"And well I actually went to live with my mom when I started high school because I was gay and my dads knew any school in Lima wouldn't probably be a good idea. So I moved in with my mom in Columbus."

"Wow," Kurt was surprised to hear that. "I take it something happened at the school?"

"It did. I decided to ask the only other gay kid at the school to our Sadies Hawkins dance. I suppose it was stupid idea, but I had it in my head that even though they didn't openly mock us no one would touch us."

"Did someone say something to you?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, it wasn't until after the dance these four guys jumped my friend and I, and beat the crap out of us."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I'm so sorry that happened. That is just plain awful."

"After the hospital visit my dads came and picked me up," Blaine said sadly, "I was happy to see them, but I wanted to get out, so they enrolled me at Dalton. I ran Kurt. And I guess today I still sort of resent it."

"You didn't have much of a choice," Kurt sighed, "I know I was bullied and even kissed by the guy who tormented me, but it didn't get that bad."

"He did what?" Blaine asked alarmed.

"He kissed me and then threatened to kill me. He was scared of himself, he thought he was gay and took it out on me."

Blaine stopped the van and looked over at Kurt, "You realize that didn't give him right to do that you know."

"I know," Kurt nodded, "And we talked it out after I went to Dalton for awhile. It wasn't an overnight thing Blaine."

Blaine started driving the van again, "What happened exactly?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look, "Well after he kissed me, he threatened to kill me and my dad found out. My dad freaked out and he used the honeymoon money, Carole and him were going use, and sent me to Dalton." He saw Blaine gripping the steering wheel tighter. "A few months later they called me in to McKinley and the guy apologized, but I knew it was hoax. I had everyone leave the room except for him and me. We talked and he was sorry, I knew he was. Going through something like we do isn't easy."

Blaine loosened his grip, "I guess I know what you mean."

"And when he tried to kill himself this past year, it just shook me."

"Rachel mentioned that," Blaine sighed, "Do you think you will talk to him much?"

"I do from time to time," Kurt shrugged, "Mostly emails to catch up with each other. I know we aren't going to be best friends, but I want to help him."

"I can understand that," Blaine sighed, "Is he doing alright at his new school?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head, "Him and his dad packed up and moved to Michigan. His dad figured he needed a new start."

"That's good," Blaine said. He felt like it was time for a subject change, "So you are starting at Parsons?'

"Yep," Kurt smiled, "I am so excited too. I've been working on designs all summer. I couldn't believe when I got the acceptance letter. I was driving Rachel nuts for weeks after I sent in my designs."

"I have a question then," Blaine said.

"Shoot."

Blaine smiled over at him, "Well see we as in Stereo Outcast need a logo design thingy. And we have tried, but since you are an expert in that stuff, do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmm," Kurt said thinking to himself, "How much creative control would I have on this project?"

"All," Blaine said simply.

"Alright, I have a few questions first then," Kurt said pulling out a notepad from his bag, "What kind of sound would you describe you songs?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Sort of pop slash punk slash rock-ish sounding."

"That doesn't narrow it down," Kurt laughed.

"I figured so," Blaine smiled, "But sometimes we aren't all the same stuff. Sometimes we will change things up depending on what venue we are playing."

"I see," Kurt wrote something down, "Now did you have a color scheme in mind at all."

"Not really," Blaine shrugged, "I think they all looked at me when I said we need a new look."

"Well that's not stereo typing at all," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine laughed, "I doubt they meant anything by it. I'm really the only one who sort of likes clothes shopping in the group."

"When Rachel, Mercedes, and I ever take our friends out shopping, they usually fall first, but I'm always last," Kurt grinned.

"Rachel has informed me of the shopping trips," Blaine said, "She said she expected you to drag us around for at least one afternoon."

Kurt looked down at his hands, "I wouldn't do that if you guys didn't want too."

Blaine laughed, "Oh I want too. I want to know why these trips are so famous. Plus you dragging Derby and Kyle around will be awesome."

"Oh I have so many ideas for Derby," Kurt laughed. "By the way, why didn't you drop Anderson from your name if your dad did?"

"Come on," Blaine grinned, "Anderson-Berry is such a rock star name."

"It sounds like a poisonous fruit," Kurt snorted a laugh.

Blaine scoffed, "Well Hummel sounds…it sounds German."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Kurt said to him.

"I prefer Iron Man actually," Blaine smiled.

Kurt gave a nod and smiled, "Noted."

* * *

Boop boop! I hope you enjoyed this part because it was one of my favorite parts to write besides other parts of the story. Winky face!

Remember to check out the characters tumblr pages! I put more effort into that then some of my school work. So check those out!

Peace out peeps!

- JonasGeek

P.S. I actually forgot to mention, I GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE! I officially have my teaching degree right now, so that happened and thank you for sticking around while I wasn't around I guess. So yep yep! Have a good day or night! And let me know what you thought of this part. I sort of wonder because I'm a dork and I just do.


	4. Part Four

Hi ho! Okay, I want to apologize for this being a few hours late. I really meant to have it out early this week, but today turned out to be incredibly busy. I had a ton of errands to run and was gone for way too long. I am glad to be home and settling down. Plus it seems these next few days will be busy with the holiday coming, July 4th that is.

Over the weekend I was trying to find a good website where I can make a playlist because I don't know if you all have heard some of the songs I am going to use. And I want to introduce you all to the fun of punk / pop / rock singer song peoples if you haven't. If you have you are awesome! And even if you haven't you are still awesome! Totally awesome.

On to the words you have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Songs used: When We Were Young by The Summer Set.

* * *

Derby was driving down the road and having an intense conversation with Kyle in the front seat about whether or not Mario was the better brother or if Luigi was. Rachel and Maddie were sitting in the middle seats talking about living in New York.

And finally, Blaine and Kurt were sleeping in the back seat. Blaine drove until he felt too tired and woke up Rachel to take over for a few hours. Kurt had fallen asleep as soon as Rachel sat down, so they left him in the passenger seat and Blaine took Rachel's spot.

The van stopped at a rest stop a few hours later and Rachel woke everyone up. They all went to the rest room and let Kurt and Blaine take the back seat because they both looked tired. Derby volunteered to take over driving for the time being.

Rachel giggled and then looked behind her, "Oh my gosh!" she squealed.

Maddie looked over her shoulder, "They look so sweet."

Blaine was unbuckled and leaning on the side of the van with his mouth slightly opened, with one of his arms under his head using it as a pillow. Kurt was leaning on Blaine with his head pillowed on Blaine's arm. He had his legs tucked under himself and his arms wrapped around himself.

Rachel grabbed her video camera and turned it on them, "Here we have my brother and best friend cuddling. While I myself know that Kurt is an awesome cuddler, I haven't cuddled with Blaine for years."

"He's good," Derby said with a laugh.

Rachel turned her camera towards him, "I'm sorry please repeat the statement once more saying that you have cuddled with my brother."

"Haven't you ever seen that episode of Friends? Where Ross and Joey accidently fall asleep, it was like that," Derby shrugged, "Just one time. He always hates when I bring it up."

"I can't imagine why," Kyle said rolling his eyes. "And we'll wake them up later. I can't imagine how much fun it was driving at night and who knows if Kurt fell asleep on him."

"Probably not," Rachel said bringing her camera down in to her lap, "I hope they were able to talk."

"Why is that?" Maddie asked her.

Rachel sighed, "It's just Kurt had a couple of rough years in high school and I hope he can learn a thing or two from Blaine. I know Blaine went to Dalton, but he did start somewhere else before and that didn't go well. So I hope they are close enough to be friends."

"You are one sweet girl," Maddie said going back to her book, "And trust me. I think Blaine needs the same thing."

"Why is that?" Rachel asked her.

Kyle turned around to look at her, "Look, we know that he has Matt, but none of us like him."

Maddie cut in, "To be honest it didn't start that way though. He just seemed to turn into more of a jerk as time went on."

"I mean once he stood Blaine up because he said he had a paper to write," Kyle said with a shrug.

Rachel shrugged, "So?"

Derby looked at her in the rearview mirror, "Kyle and I went out that night to get our dinner, and we saw him out with his friends. We never told Blaine, we thought it would only make him all sad again."

"When was he sad?" Rachel asked confused. She suddenly felt bad for not calling as often as she should have over the past year.

Maddie reached over and touched her arm, "Oh sweetie you should have seen Blaine after him and Dirk broke up. He always talks about how they ended it mutually and all that shit, but it broke him for awhile. So he chose someone safe, hence him dating the math geek."

Rachel looked down, "I didn't know he was that broken up over it. He told us that he just needed a few days to think over everything and then he was fine again. I feel awful for not being there for him."

"I wouldn't feel too bad about it. He may have seemed fine, but he just doesn't want to admit it," Kyle said, "You know Blaine's always been one to show his stronger side. He doesn't like being vulnerable in front of others."

"I know that," Rachel sighed, "After seeing him get beat up at his old high school, I was so scared for him. Then he went to Dalton and things sort of turned around for him. He was smiling more and got into music more. That's when he started to become serious."

"I'm dying to know about this Julliard thing," Derby said interrupting and changing the subject.

"Nope," Rachel laughed, "That's a story for Blaine to tell. Besides I don't know half of the story, he never told me."

"Always keeping his secrets," Kyle smiled, "So I'm starving, who has something to eat?"

"Here," Maddie threw him a bag of Cheetos. "Eat those."

Rachel pulled her phone out, "I need to get a picture now," she turned around and snapped a picture of them.

"You better delete that," Blaine mumbled sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Not likely," Rachel smiled and faced forward again.

They didn't hear Blaine again, so they figured he must have fallen back asleep. The group decided to let them sleep a bit longer. Maddie took over driving, while Derby took her spot next to Rachel.

"Hey, it says about a half hour before we get to L.A.," Kyle said looking at the GPS, "Might want to wake the sleeping twins in the back."

"I got it," Rachel said. She turned around and discovered that Blaine was now using his hoodie as a pillow instead of his arm. She smiled and took another picture, just in case. "Hey boys, it's time to wake up," she said with a firm voice.

Kurt groaned and snuggled closer to Blaine, while the later was still sleeping.

"Come on, I know you two are excited to see the lights of Los Angeles," Rachel smiled. She unbuckled her seat belt reaching in the back and started to tickle them both.

Kurt shot up, "Rachel!"

Blaine laughed, "Alright, I'm up. I'm up."

"How long was I out?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, "Oh yuck."

Rachel giggled, "You two have been snuggle sleeping for the past six hours or so on and off."

Kurt blushed as he scooted away from Blaine realizing how close they were. "Oh," he took his phone out his pocket, "Great, my dad text me like twenty times."

"Just tell him you were sleeping," Blaine said running his hand through his own hair, "I'm sure he'll understand. He will probably be happy you stayed up with me and made sure I didn't have us crash into anything."

Kurt nodded his head as he started typing out a message to his dad.

Rachel squealed, "Look!" She held up her camera to show the sign, "It says that Los Angeles is only twenty miles away now."

"Hey were you serious about this new song idea?" Maddie turned around to ask Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe, we can think about it tonight and tomorrow. I really think we could use something different and new."

"I'm with Babs on this one," Derby said turning around to look at him, "Besides it might be nice to do a song we haven't rehearsed."

"Well maybe for the first round we do songs we are sure about," Kyle said as he turned a corner, "We should think logically about all of this. The prize is $10,000 for first place."

Kurt sat up straight, "Holy crap! It is?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, and then $5,000 for second place and $2,000 for third. Any money would be good. We need to get a new drum set for Derby and a new keyboard with a mixer on it."

"Wow," Kurt said with his eyes still wide, "I guess Rachel and I should join."

"Kurt that sounds-"

"I was joking Rachel," Kurt said giving her a stern look.

Rachel laughed, "I know you were."

"Sure you did," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well I hope you win, so that you can buy your new instruments."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded his head, "Even with the $2,000 we could buy something. This is why I purpose we write a new song."

Derby, Maddie, and Kyle all groaned. "We said we'll talk about it later," Maddie stared at him through the rearview mirror, "Until then sit tight and patiently wait until we get to L.A."

"Ooo, Scary Maddie," Derby said pretending to be scared.

Maddie just gave him a look, which made him shut his mouth. The rest of the drive was filled with excitement though. Rachel couldn't stop talking and shoving her camera in everyone's faces once again.

"And we made it!" Maddie shouted as she pulled into a parking spot at the hotel. "And thank you little machine that told us exactly where to go," she said patting the GPS system.

Kyle laughed, "I think you need sleep."

"In a bed," Rachel said with a nod of her head.

Derby opened the door and climbed out, "I can smell the ocean."

Blaine climbed out of the back seat, "You dork. You can't smell the ocean from here."

"I totally can," Derby smiled, "You can smell it right Kurt?"

Kurt took his time carefully getting out of the car and stood up straight stretching his arms over his head, "I don't think that's the ocean. I think we all need to shower."

"Fine," Derby shrugged, "Oh god, you are right. I smell like a monkey's ass."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "I told you we all do."

Rachel hit his arm, "I doubt you or I smell that bad. I've been with you while we were stuck in a bus with Puck for five hours, now that was a smell none of us could figure out."

"You are so right my dear," Kurt smiled as he took out his phone and started to text his dad again.

Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, "Must be Papa calling about…shit."

Rachel peeked over his shoulder and saw it was his boyfriend calling him. "Just talk to him," she said waving a hand, "I swear you two get into more fights then Finn and I."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his sister, "Fine, will you check us in?" he handed her his wallet and hit send on his phone, "Hey Matty."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away talking to his boyfriend. It was just another reminder he shouldn't get his hopes up even if they happened to talk to one another a majority of the night and fall asleep next to one another for hours.

"Want to come with me to check us in?" Rachel asked him.

"Sure," Kurt smiled as he followed Rachel inside of the building.

"Hello," the man behind the desk said with a small smile, "How can I help you this evening?"

"We would like to check in," Rachel said opening Blaine's wallet and taking out the credit card, "My brother made a reservation under Anderson-Berry."

The man started typing on the keyboard and took the credit card, "Yes, two conjoining rooms, with two double beds and three adults in each. And for five nights, correct?"

"Yep," Rachel nodded her head.

"Alright," the man said as he turned around and grabbed some hotel keys. He swiped them and then handed everything over to Rachel. "These are for room 304 and for room 306. Your rooms are located on the third floor and just take a left once you step out of the elevators."

"Great," Rachel smiled as she took everything he handed to her. "Have a wonderful evening."

"You as well," the man said and went back to typing on the computer.

Kurt and Rachel walked back out and found Derby, Maddie, and Kyle looking in the opposite direction of Blaine who was pacing back and forth looking frustrated as he talked on the phone. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

Derby just pointed over his shoulder, "Babs is yelling at the boy toy and it sort of made us uncomfortable."

"He keeps walking further away," Kyle said, "I can't imagine what they are talking about now. I wanted to get closer, but she said we shouldn't."

"It is none of our business," Maddie shrugged and turned to Rachel, "Did you get checked in?"

"I did," Rachel nodded, "We are on the third floor. Blaine must have found a deal for the five nights we are going to stay here."

Blaine reappeared treading heavily towards the van and threw open the back doors. He didn't talk as he started to grab the suitcases out. His face was straight, but they could all see it in his eyes. They looked hazy and he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Kyle ran over to help him, "Here I got that one."

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly as he reached for his guitar. "Did you get us checked in Rach?"

Rachel nodded her head and held up the key cards, "I did."

"How about we each grab our bags and head in," Maddie said, "I know we all want to shower."

Everyone grabbed there own bags and they walked inside towards the elevators. Rachel hit the third floor button and they started moving upward. As the doors opened she walked out and turned left as the man behind the desk instructed her.

"Here we are," she said as she took out one of the keys and slipped it inside, hearing the lock click she opened the door. "Here are the keys to the other room."

"Thank you," Kyle snatched them and opened the door.

Maddie, Rachel, and Kurt went into the first room, while Kyle, Derby, and Blaine went into the second room.

"Wow," Rachel looked around, "Blaine did a pretty good job at picking a decent hotel."

Maddie walked over to the door that separated the two rooms and opened the door to discover that the boys had already opened theirs. "I'm starving. I'm making a McDonalds run. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go," Rachel said grabbing her bag.

"Me too," Derby stood up, "They always mess up my order if I'm not there."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "They always mess up your order because you ask for the most ludicrous sandwiches."

"You want to come?" Rachel asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I think I'll stay here. You know what I want?"

"Course I do," Rachel smiled and then she looked in the other room, "What about you oh dear brother of mine?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said as he pulled out his guitar, "Just get me whatever."

"Just watch him," Maddie whispered to Kurt, "He seems to be in a bit of a mood now."

The four left and Kurt found himself standing in the middle of the doors. He didn't know if it would be alright to come into the room with Blaine.

Blaine strummed a few strings, "You can sit down if you want. You don't have to just stand there."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Okay," he said as he walked over and sat down on the other bed. He wasn't sure if he could share a bed with Blaine right now.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaine asked out loud.

Kurt looked over at him, Blaine was still staring down at his guitar, "I suppose. We are at that point," he teased.

Blaine gave him a small smile, "You said you've never had a boyfriend before, but you've had crushes right?"

Kurt blushed, "I suppose."

"Okay," Blaine scooted over to the edge of the bed to be closer to Kurt, "Look I'm not going to embarrass you or anything, and it's just an honest question."

"Alright," Kurt said looking down at his hands.

"You realize when you like someone, you really like them," Blaine sighed, "And then they say no. Isn't that just a horrible feeling? How are you supposed to get over that?"

Kurt scrunched his face in confusing, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Blaine groaned and then stood up to sit down next to Kurt, "I said that wrong. Say you have a crush on someone, but you realize the both of you are total opposites of the spectrum. Do you still keep the crush or just give them up?"

"Depends," Kurt shrugged.

"Depends on what exactly?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt tapped his finger on his knee, "Well here's the thing, when I had my crush on Finn, and don't you dare say anything right now, I think it was more the physical appeal. Now I don't go for just physical appeals anymore though, I think I grew and learned. I don't think I would have a crush on someone like Finn ever again."

Blaine nodded, "That makes sense."

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked him. He didn't want to say the name or if it didn't have anything to do with Blaine's boyfriend, he would feel silly.

"I think time heals all," Blaine reached over and grabbed his guitar.

"Could you play me a song?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine looked over at him, "I think I can do that. Anything you want me to play?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, you can pick. I just want to hear you."

"Alright," Blaine said as he thought for a moment, "Okay, here this is a silly song we wrote a while ago, but I still like it."

Kurt waited patiently as Blaine strummed the strings and started to remind himself of the chords to the song. He then started strumming and Kurt's heart soared as Blaine started to sing.

_Do you remember, back when_

_We fell in love in your best friend's basement?_

_Spun the bottle and hoped it will land on you._

_Thought we were cool, listening to Zeppelin._

_Making out on the Stairway To Heaven_

_Nowhere to go, so slept out on the roof_

_But now, we hardly even speak, at all._

_Looking back, how did we get away?_

_I never thought that we'd surrender,_

_When I was yours and you were mine._

_Never regret, no, we learned how to love;_

_When we were young._

Kurt couldn't help but start clapping, "Sorry, that was really good."

Blaine smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "I take it you all wrote that awhile ago though?"

"How do you know?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt looked down, "It just sounded a bit like it."

"It was actually one of the first songs we wrote," Blaine told him, "Kyle and I took the reins for most of it, but I think it turned out pretty good."

"Were you guys going to make an album?" Kurt asked him excitedly.

Blaine laughed, "Well we would like too. Sort of need money for that. And the little shows we do aren't enough right now, but if we win first place, maybe."

"I hope you guys win then," Kurt smiled at him, "I mean so you can get your new instruments and make an album."

"I hope so too," Blaine said with a small smile. "Do you realize how much of a bright light you are?"

Kurt blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Just an observation is all," Blaine said standing up, "Now I must know because of reasons, but what is your favorite Disney movie?"

Kurt stared at him, "Why do you need to know that?"

"Like I said," Blaine shrugged, "Reasons."

"Well I suppose if you must know," Kurt laughed, "It's actually Peter Pan. After my mom passed away I always wished Peter Pan would come through my window and take me away to Neverland. I know it sounds silly."

Blaine shook his head, "It's not silly. I couldn't imagine what that would have been like for you. I think it's sort of nice you had that dream."

"Sometimes I would draw pictures of Peter Pan and I with the lost boys. Then I would think that getting messy like them would be awful," Kurt laughed, "What about you then?"

Blaine sat back down next to Kurt, "What about me?"

"What was your favorite Disney movie?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh should have seen that one coming," Blaine said as is bit his bottom lip to stop him from smiling wider, "Let's see, well I suppose I should say The Lion King since I watched that one constantly. But the honest truth, that I have never told anybody mind you, is Aladdin."

"Why don't you tell anybody that?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "Well I always felt like Jasmine, stuck and no one there to save to me. And then I got older and all that shit happened. It sounds dumb, I know, but-"

"Hey it isn't dumb. If mine isn't silly, then yours isn't dumb," Kurt smiled.

Blaine looked over at him, "You know it doesn't surprise me you and Rachel get along so well now."

Kurt lifted his head and saw those two hazel eyes staring back at him. He froze. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

The door opened, "WE HAVE FOOD!" Derby yelled as he walked in.

Blaine turned his head, "Great, did you get my milkshake?"

"Yes," Rachel rolled her eyes as she handed him a cup, "Here is your Diet Coke," she handed Kurt a cup.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled at her. He was surprised that Blaine didn't jump back when they entered or even moved from his spot next to him. Blaine just started to simply sip his milkshake through his straw.

"I say we turn on the television and find a movie to watch," Maddie said sitting down on the opposite bed of Kurt and Blaine.

"Sounds like a plan," Derby grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"Have fun while we were gone?" Rachel asked as she handed Kurt a container of French fries.

Blaine stole a fry out of Kurt's box, "Sure, now what movie are we going to watch?"

Derby flipped through the options, "What do we feel like tonight? Horror, action, animated?"

"Definitely not horror," Kurt said immediately.

"Why not?" Kyle asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "I just don't enjoy those films."

"They also keep him up at night," Rachel teased from her spot sitting behind him on the bed.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt said giving her a look.

Derby opened the options, "Fine fine, let's see what we got. They have The Avengers?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Kyle said with a laugh.

"You are correct," Derby said hitting the buttons and agreed they would pay the five dollars for the movie.

"Have either of you seen the movie?" Derby asked Rachel and Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah, we both went with Finn to the midnight showing with Sam too."

"Oh that's right," Rachel laughed, "I just loved that one."

"Who is Sam again?" Blaine asked now eating from his own fries.

Kurt looked over at Rachel and she just gave a nod, "He is the used-to-be stripper. And before you judge him, I just want to say that you shouldn't. He had his reasons."

"Don't worry," Derby said tossing his hand, "Blaine had us sit through that Magic Mike movie."

Kurt blushed at the thought. "I never made you sit through it," Blaine said throwing a fry at him, "You just wanted to sit and watch it yourself."

"So did not," Derby said throwing the French fry back at Blaine.

"Boys stop it," Maddie said, "Nick Fury is about to make his grand entrance."

"You just watch this movie for the butts," Kyle said with a smirk.

Maddie kissed him on the cheek, "But your butt is still definitely my favorite," she laughed.

"Oh gross guys," Derby said covering his ears with his hands.

"Just sit down and watch the movie," Blaine said pulling one of Derby's hands down. "And just talk about how much you love staring at Scarlett Johansson's butt."

"You know my weakness," Derby said leaning on Blaine's leg.

Blaine kicked him, "No way. Now somebody turn up the volume, I can't hear Agent Maria Hill."

"You just like saying her name," Kyle said to his friend.

"I do," Blaine smiled.

The group ate the food they had bought and then watched the movie. Some may have gotten into arguments over the heroes.

"No way," Blaine shook his head, "Obviously without Iron Man there would be no Avengers."

"Captain America was the first Avenger," Derby pointed out.

"He has a point Babs," Maddie said with a nod.

"Fine, I have an idea" Blaine turned towards Kurt, "Which Avenger is better Captain America or Iron Man, unless you prefer one of the others?"

"No," Kurt shook his head thinking, "Since I've seen all of the movies I am going to have to go with Iron Man. He shows more development as the movies progressed and his suit is kind of awesome. I don't blame Pepper for finally falling."

"See!" Blaine jumped up and shouted, "Thank you Kurt. And with that I call the bathroom first." He grabbed a small bag from his suitcase and a pair of pajama pants. "Adios."

As soon as the door was shut, everyone was staring at Kurt, "What did you two talk about?" Rachel asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "Nothing really. I just listened and we talked about random stuff I suppose."

"No, you said something to him," Maddie stared at him, "What did you talk about then?"

"I have no clue," Kurt said honestly, "He seemed a bit all over the place. And I am now taking Blaine's lead and claiming the other bathroom first. I will see you girls in a few." He stood up and walked into the other room.

"You totally knew he would stay and that they would talk," Kyle said to Rachel.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about," Rachel smiled mischievously, "And I claim the bathroom after Kurt. I need to do my nighttime regiment since I had to skip it last night."

"Performers," Derby rolled his eyes, "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Then you should be glad you don't live with one," Maddie said as she reached over and grabbed a pillow to hit him over the head with it.

"Maybe next time you have an evil scheme let us in on it," Kyle smiled over at Rachel.

"Oh definitely not," Rachel shook her head, "My evil schemes may involve one of you and I couldn't do that to my dear brother."

"What does she mean?" Derby asked.

"I do not know and I do not want to find out," Kyle said.

Rachel laughed, "I'm going to go read before Kurt gets out of the shower." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"It's strange how alike they are," Maddie said looking at the doorway where Rachel had just walked out of.

"Who, the Berry twins?" Kyle asked and Maddie gave a nod. "I noticed the same thing."

"Let's hope they aren't in all the ways," Derby said with a laugh, "I wonder if she can handle her liquor."

Blaine walked out of the bathroom, "If you plan on giving my younger under-aged sister liquor then I may have to punch you in the face."

"I wasn't," Derby waved his hand, "I mean you definitely can't handle your liquor. So it either runs in the family or you just can't."

"I don't know the answer to that and I hope I don't ever have to find out," Blaine said, "Now I got this new idea for a song and I wanted to run it by you guys."

Rachel pulled her book from her bag and started to read. Kurt exited the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, "All yours," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled at him.

Kurt turned to see the door shut, "They want privacy?"

"Working on music," Rachel said not looking up from her book. "They don't like people hearing their music until they finish the song. They are all quite stingy in that way."

"I guess I understand that though," Kurt shrugged shoving his dirty clothes in a certain area of his bag, "I can't believe I wore the same outfit that long and didn't even change once in those two days."

"Oh just relax," Rachel sighed lying down on the bed and she looked over at Kurt, "So what did my brother and you talk about while we were gone?"

"Really?" Kurt asked as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Rachel pulling the covers over his legs, "You are going to ask what your brother and I talked about while the rest of you were gone getting food?"

Rachel nodded her head, "Yes, I believe I am."

"Well I'm not going to say exactly," Kurt said with a blush, "We just talked is all. I mean is that so bad?"

"Not at all," Rachel shrugged as she stood up and walked over to her bag on the floor, "Just making sure he didn't take advantage of you or anything."

"We were both clothed and he has a boyfriend. And I shouldn't have to explain myself because nothing happened," Kurt said knowing his face was turning red.

"I know," Rachel grinned, "Just remember that I know all." And she skipped happily into the bathroom. Kurt slipped under the sheets to cover up the blush on his face.

* * *

How was that? Let me know I seriously wonder. Plus I do see you all reading if you don't. I love you all!

Anywhos, I may be going on vacation for a week in Mid-July, so I may not be able to post the chapter that week. I don't know yet, so I will let you know next week. I figured a break between part five and six wouldn't be a bad idea.

Plus my family is in the midst of everything, so that's also taking a toll on me. I hope everything just works out and hopefully it means good things because we have had enough bad.

I will see all you lovely peoples later! Remember to check out the Tumblrs for the characters! I put way too much time into it that I didn't need too! He he.

Road Trip - roadtripfic | Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast | Rachel - broadwayboundstar | Kurt - fashionfromkurt

- JonasGeek


	5. Part Five

Howdy all! I know I am late tonight, I woke up way to late, then my family was busy, and following all of that the website wasn't working and I decided to clean, and that was three hours ago. Sorry about that. I suppose now is still a good time though because it's technically still Tuesday for another hour. And hey Chris Colfer's new book came out today, course I pre-ordered a signed copy because I was suppose to go to a signing, but I found out I couldn't and that bummed me out. But I am getting the book on Friday in the mail, so I have that to look forward too.

And I have a note at the bottom were I am going to talk about the next update! Read on lovely readers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show. Derby, Maddie, and Kyle are mine though and I would put them through hell if I wanted, I would do that same with Blaine and Kurt though, so you know.

* * *

Kurt heard Rachel's alarm before he even wanted to. Last night they had turned on the television and found a movie playing on one of the channels. The pair watched the movie until they passed out. Rachel had set her alarm because she wanted to wake up early.

Kurt hit Rachel's arm, "Turn it off."

Rachel just tried to shove her head deeper into the pillow, "No."

"You set the damn thing," Kurt groaned, "Just turn it off."

Rachel sat up and grabbed her phone to turn off the alarm. "Great, and now I have to go to the bathroom." She tossed the blankets off herself and slipped out of bed to use the bathroom.

Kurt rolled over to face Rachel and just nodded his head, "Serves you right." He looked over and saw that it seemed Maddie didn't come to bed last night. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and the door opened that was separating the two rooms.

"Good morning!" Derby said with a large smile, "Oh, you are both awake good. We wanted to get a head start this morning on practicing."

Blaine appeared behind him, "And we need two someones who will be honest about our playing."

Kurt looked sleepily over at them and groaned, "Sure. Fine."

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, "He isn't such the morning person one would think he is."

"I can see that," Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled the covers over his head, "Rachel don't you dare open those curtains."

Rachel just smiled as she threw open the curtains, "No way, you need to wake up. Besides you are the one that told me last night that you couldn't sleep in and stay in bed forever."

"I changed my mind," Kurt said from underneath the blankets.

Maddie walked into the room, "Oh just get up. Derby and Blaine will start jumping on your bed soon and trust me that is not what you want."

Kurt pulled the blankets down, "I'm using the bathroom." He stood up and grabbed his small bathroom bag. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Like I said," Rachel shrugged, "Not the morning person you would have thought. That and he seemed kind of down lately."

"Why?" Blaine asked walking over towards his sister,

"No clue," Rachel said, "But I want to get dressed, so boys out."

"Fine, we are getting some breakfast when you are done dressing though because I am starving," Derby said to them.

Maddie pushed him out of the room, "You are always starving. Now go wake Kyle, he is being that obnoxious sleep-in person he claims to be but truly isn't."

"I call jumping on his ass!" Derby yelled running into the room now.

"I will leave you girls to it," Blaine smiled and then looked over at the bathroom door realizing that last night maybe he said something to Kurt that he shouldn't have.

Maddie shut their door and shook her head, "I swear traveling with three boys you think would be easier than living with them."

Rachel shrugged, "I've lived with three boys for most of my life, but I have to say I think living with three boys around the same age would get to me. You my friend are a survivor."

"I hope you don't mean that," Kurt said walking out.

"I do," Rachel nodded her head and smiled.

Maddie laughed, "You two are adorable together."

"She is my friend for a reason," Kurt said sitting down on the bed.

"You have to get dressed now," Rachel said as dug through her suitcase, "The others are apparently starving and we don't want to keep the troops waiting."

"Fair enough," Kurt said as he walked over to his own suitcase.

Once everyone was dressed they all piled into the van and found a small diner to eat breakfast at.

"So were you guys up late writing that new song?" Rachel asked taking a bite of toast.

"We were," Kyle nodded. He pointed to Blaine, "This one wouldn't let us sleep until we finished the first few verses and the chorus."

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged, "I felt inspired."

"We know," Derby groaned, "The next time you are inspired do so else where because I wanted to sleep."

"Oh you are fine," Blaine said and then he looked over at Kurt who had been quiet for most of the conversations this morning. He honestly wondered if anything was bothering him from their talk last night, but he did not want to ask in front of everyone. It seemed the conversation had already moved on now, so Blaine turned back towards his friends and went on to tease Kyle about his sister's choice of tuxedos for her wedding coming up.

Later on, they were all sitting in the hotel room. Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the floor reading over a Vogue that he had brought.

"Whoa, I thought we weren't going to sing Sophomore. It's such an old song," Maddie groaned.

"We are not singing Sophomore," Blaine glared over at Derby, "He just wants it because we wrote it about him."

"I do not," Derby said, "And yes it was for me. Thank you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I think we should do High School Rock Out and maybe one of the songs we wrote this past year."

"Really?" Kyle asked him, "I mean, I agree, but we know some may not."

Maddie groaned, "You guys our first round is tomorrow! We need to pick two songs!"

Rachel stood up, "Oh my god! I am so leaving, Kurt do you want to go for a swim?"

Kurt gave her a look, "Why would I want to swim in a chlorine invested bowl of water?"

"Because," Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him up, "If you want us, we will be at the pool." She took him into the other room.

Derby looked around, "What about Heaven Can Wait?"

"Oh," Blaine said as he looked through his computer trying to find the song. He grabbed his guitar and started to strum the first few lines, "Hang on."

"We haven't sung that one in awhile," Kyle said looking over Blaine's shoulder, "Do you think we can remember it?"

"I remember it," Maddie said as she started to write something down on the notebook she had opened.

Rachel peeked her head in the door, "Well it sounds like the four of you are now agreeing. We are off."

"Alright, bye," Blaine waved his hand as he didn't look up.

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out. "Come on, we are going to the pool and even if you don't set one toe in that water you are going to tell me what is bugging you."

"Nothing is bugging me," Kurt said to her.

"Right," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I am your best friend and I totally know when something is bothering you and you look like something is bothering you."

"I said nothing is bothering me," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

Rachel pushed the button for the elevator, "I didn't ask, I just said spill."

"Fine, the truth is that I don't know why I came out here. I just see everyone and they get along and I feel like a sixth wheel," Kurt groaned, "Happy now you know."

"Sweetie," Rachel reached over and hugged him, "While that may be part of the problem, I know that's not what's bugging you."

Kurt pulled away, "Rachel, please. Will you just drop it for now? I will tell you, but not yet."

"Alright," Rachel said as they walked on to the elevator, "Just be sure to promise me that if anything is bothering you majorly, you will tell me right?"

"Of course I will," Kurt smiled over at her.

"Good," Rachel nodded her head. They rode the elevator down and made their way to the pool. "I bet I can get you in the pool though."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I totally bet you can't." He opened the door and they each grabbed a towel that was in the pool area. "I hope the sunscreen I have is enough,"

"Come on, let's grab those chairs over there," Rachel said taking his hand and they sat down on the two beach chairs. Kurt set down his bag he brought which had, a small towel, moisturizer, both of their cell phones, sunscreen, sunglasses, a book, and now two towels.

"Do you think that I am going to jump into the water?" Kurt asked lying out on the chair.

Rachel took off her shirt and then slipped off her shorts. "It's so beautiful here."

"Thinking about moving here?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Oh no," Rachel shook her head, "I could never. I think I would miss snow to much."

"I would miss the scarves," Kurt sighed.

Rachel threw her shirt at him. She was wearing a tankini that Kurt helped her pick out. It was pink with white polka dots on it. And the bottom had a skirt on it rather than the plain bottoms. She had fallen in love with it as soon as they spotted it on the clearance rack.

Kurt was wearing his own new swimming trunks he found on the clearance rack. They were a dark blue, almost black, but you could see the blue in the sun, and they had silver linings on the sides.

"Of course you would miss an opportunity to wear any clothes," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a guy walked over to them, "Hi." He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his swimming trunks. And you knew just from looking at him that he worked out and took care of his body. Or at least that's what Kurt was thinking in his mind.

"Hello," Rachel smiled at him.

Kurt sighed, "Oh Rachel, I think that's Finn texting you now."

"What?" Rachel said as Kurt tossed her the phone from the bag.

Kurt looked up at the guy watching them now, "Sorry, she has a boyfriend."

"That's fine," the guy smiled, "I was actually walking over to talk to you."

Kurt's face turned red and he was glad he was wearing a shirt because he could feel the red spreading. "Oh."

The guy laughed, "I take it you aren't from around here."

"We are from Ohio," Rachel said knowing Kurt was going to be shy about someone flirting with him, "But we are both headed to New York next year for school."

"Wow, what are you doing here in California then?" the guy asked rocking on his feet.

Rachel sent Kurt a look telling him to take over the conversation now. "Right, we are here with her brother's band. They are doing the Band Slam contest that's this weekend," Kurt answered. "We are the groupies I suppose."

The guy laughed, "Cool. I'm Mitch by the way."

"This is Kurt and I'm Rachel," she smiled at him again.

"It's nice to meet you both," Mitch said, "And since my friends dared me over here, I suppose I made the right decision." He winked over at Kurt.

Kurt realized that Mitch was flirting with him. He was flirting with Kurt Hummel. He needed to wrap his mind around that.

"So you two here for long?" Mitch asked.

Kurt shook his head, "No, just for a few days, then we are headed back. We need to start getting ready for New York in the fall."

"Nice," Mitch nodded, "Well I don't suppose I could ask for a phone number to do something one night when you aren't busy?"

Rachel pinched Kurt's leg. "Sure. Sure," he said as Mitch handed him his phone. He put in his phone number and put his name as Kurt.

"Thanks," Mitch smiled at him, "I will hopefully see you soon." He walked away.

Rachel practically jumped on Kurt, when she saw Mitch was far away enough. "Oh my god! That was amazing! Did you see that?"

"Yes I did," Kurt said trying to push his friend away.

"He thought you were cute," Rachel teased, "And you thought he came over to talk to me." She said as she braided her hair into side braid.

"What was I suppose to think?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

Rachel just smiled, "I'm going to hold this over your head forever." She sat back down on her beach chair and lay down.

"I am going to ignore you now," Kurt said as he reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses sliding them on his face.

"Fine with me," Rachel giggled as she got comfortable in her chair, "But I still am going to tease you."

They sat sunbathing for about a half hour before Rachel decided she wanted to take a dip in the pool. Kurt stayed at his spot on the beach chair and read the book he brought with him.

"HEY DUDE!"

Kurt looked up and saw Derby running towards him, wearing nothing but his green swimming trunks. He pulled the book down and saw Kyle and Maddie talking behind him. Maddie was wearing her swimsuit, which was a bikini that was a dark red and matched her tan skin tone. Kyle had on his black swim trunks and a white shirt.

And then Kurt started freaking out in his mind, because following them was Blaine. He was wearing his own navy colored swimming trunks, which had darker red accents and a tight fitting shirt he hadn't seen on him before. Kurt kept thinking about Blaine taking off that shirt. He needed to keep reading his book.

"Don't want to swim?" Maddie asked sitting down on Rachel's beach chair.

Kurt shrugged, "Like I said the chlorine does not do wonders for the skin."

Derby laughed and looked around, "Where is Rachel?"

"Over there," Kurt pointed his finger into the water to see Rachel running over to them.

"Hey guys," Rachel smiled as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

Blaine reached over and hit Derby on the back of the head, "Quit it."

"What?" Derby asked trying to sound innocent after staring at Blaine's sister.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Rachel go jump back in the water or something."

Rachel walked over and sat down on the end of his chair, "Hand me my towel please."

Kurt reached in the bag and handed her the towel, "You realize if you don't shower off that your skin will dry and you will need to moisturize often."

"I know," Rachel nodded accepting Kurt's advice whether she wants to hear it or not and started to pat herself dry, "I am just taking a little break. So any more cute boys talk to you?"

"Any more?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Rachel reached over and pinched Kurt's cheek, "He has already had an admirer."

Kurt pushed her hand away, "Stop it."

"You did?" Kyle asked with smile, "And did you give him your phone number?"

"I don't think Rachel could have pinched my leg any harder if I hadn't," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine stood there listening to the conversation. Guys were going to hit on Kurt. He was gorgeous and didn't have a boyfriend. Why wouldn't he flirt back? And why did he suddenly think it was his job to worry about them. And did he just say Kurt was gorgeous? "Are you going to jump in the water?"

Kurt was trying not to stare, but then Blaine took off shirt. And while Blaine didn't have the muscles of Mitch from earlier, he was still toned and his stomach looked adorable sticking out slightly, but only by a bit. He looked down and saw his legs too, which were of course nice as well. He pulled his book closer to his face, "No, you have fun."

"Blaine Anderson Berry," Rachel shouted abruptly and then pulled on the waistband of her brother's swimming trunks slightly.

Resting on Blaine's right hip was a measure of music with about five or six notes on it. Kurt's eyes widened at the sight.

Blaine pushed Rachel's hand away, "Would you stop."

"That is a tattoo. What would Daddy or Papa say if they knew you had that?" Rachel exclaimed, "Wait you didn't get it when you were drunk did you?"

"No, I didn't. And I'm almost twenty one years old Rach," Blaine rolled his eyes, "Besides it wasn't an over night decision."

"What do the notes stand for?" Kurt asking finding himself intrigued and yet trying not to look for to long at the spot on Blaine's hip.

Maddie smiled, "It's a good one."

"It's the opening measure to Billy Joel's Piano Man song," Blaine explained, "It was the first song I was proud of that I learned by myself."

"Fine," Rachel said with a huff. She turned to Kurt instantly changing the subject, "Are you going to coming into the pool?" She pulled on Kurt's arm. "You went to Mike's pool party for his birthday slash graduation this year and we even played chicken. Remember we won."

Kurt shook his head of his thoughts and then looked over at Rachel, "Yes we did. And I trusted Mike's pool have the correct amount of chlorine ratio. I don't trust these pools."

"Well I'm jumping in. Who's with me?" Derby asked.

"I'm going," Kyle said taking off his shirt, "You coming honey?"

"Yeah," Maddie nodded as she stood up. "Babs you coming along then?"

"Sure," Blaine said.

"I'll go too," Rachel said as she followed them.

"Are you sure he is fine by himself?" Maddie asked her.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at her friend, "He's alright. He always pulls that and then we can usually get him in the water. Course Finn just picked him up last time and threw him in. And then he wouldn't let Finn touch him for a few days."

Derby laughed, "That's what we did with Blaine when we first got him in a pool. We had to show him a thing or two."

"No you were just a jackass," Blaine said as he ran and jumped into the water.

"Dude!" Derby yelled as he followed and jumped in after him.

Soon they were all in the water and splashing around. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt still sitting alone and reading his book. But now Kurt had headphones in his ears, he figured he must be listening to music then. Blaine bit his bottom lip, "I'm going to go sit by our stuff for a minute," he told his friends as he got out of the pool. He shook his head letting the water splash out of his hair.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat on the beach chair next to his, "Good book?" he asked as he ran a towel through his hair.

Kurt shrugged, "It's not awful."

"Then why are you reading it?" Blaine asked him.

"I promised myself a few years ago at the beginning of the summer that I would read five books every summer. This is my second book this summer," Kurt explained, "I make sure that even if I don't love the book I try to finish it. It's just something I do I suppose."

"That sounds like fun," Blaine said relaxing by lying back on the beach chair and letting the sun dry the water off his body. "And you've read five books every summer for the past couple of years?"

"Yep," Kurt nodded, "Rachel started doing it last year now. I think it's a pretty good system. It's nice to have someone to finally talk to about it with. I mean with Mercedes it was fun, but I suppose I may have more in common with Rachel surprisingly."

"I can totally see that," Blaine said with a nod. "I guess if you are anything like Rachel, then you are more than excited to go to New York in the fall."

"You have no idea," Kurt said getting excited and setting his book down in his lap, "I can't wait to leave Ohio. I mean I know my dad is still there, and Carole and Finn too, but you know its New York. I loved it when we visited last year, I don't remember seeing you though," he teased.

"That's because we were insanely busy," Blaine said with a shrug, "I think that was when we were just starting out and it was crazy. We literally locked ourselves in my tiny apartment at the time and wrote four songs for a show we had just two days later."

"Wow," Kurt said looking over at him, "So I suppose we could have met earlier if you hadn't been so busy."

Blaine snorted a laugh, "Technically we have met before."

"I know, but you know as friends I guess," Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we can consider each other friends," Blaine looked over at him to discover Kurt had a worried look on his face as if he said the wrong thing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "I just...sometimes it's strange to me. I mean I've had friends, but the way you and the others act around each other. I've never had that especially with boys so I'm never sure how to act."

Blaine moved, so his legs were over the edge of the chair facing towards Kurt, "Does this have anything to do why you won't get in the water?"

"Not really," Kurt said biting his bottom lip, "I really don't want to burn. I burn way too easy. The sun is not my friend."

Blaine laughed, "Well then if you want, you can stay clothed and in the shade. But I sort of understand where you are coming from. I mean before I transferred to Dalton I thought the world was just this dark place where I didn't fit anywhere. But while Dalton helped, it wasn't the big bad world we live in now."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, "I know New York is a bit more open, but it's still the real world. People still whisper and stuff right?"

"Hell yeah they do," Blaine said with a smile, "But you know when you find someone to take on those whispers and those taunts with, the whole world seems like a brighter place."

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, "You know you would make a good person to talk to when they are having a crisis."

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head, "I totally understand this and where you are coming from, but with other problems, I doubt it. I would probably be awful if some girl called and needed guy advice."

Kurt finally let out a laugh, "You do realize what you just said right?"

"Okay," Blaine smiled, "Fine, if a guy needed girl advice. But anyways, if anything is ever bothering you, you can always come to me. You have my number now and with both of us in New York next year, I think you would make a great partner in crime." He swung his legs back over the chair and threw an arm over his eyes.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine for a just a moment longer. He let himself smile as he looked upon his new friend and he lifted his book and began to read once again.

"HEY!" Blaine jumped up from his seat, "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Kurt looked around shocked for a moment before shaking his head.

"Crap," Blaine grabbed his phone from the small pile they had on the ground. He opened a document on his phone and started to quickly type out whatever was in his head.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked him.

"Just thought of some lyrics," Blaine said as he typed, "Don't want to forget them. I used to make a nasty habit of just saying I'll remember them, but I never do." He kept typing feverously until he stopped, "And done."

Kyle and Rachel walked over talking about Chicago. "No," Rachel shook her head, "Roxie could be brunette. I would make it work."

"Sure," Kyle said as he looked over at Blaine who was reading over the lyrics he had just written down, "Oh know, you had another lyric epiphany didn't you?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. He stood up and showed Kyle, "How does that sounds instead."

Kyle read over the lyrics, "Dude, that's awesome. It flows so much better. How in the hell did you finally think of that? You were busting your balls last night with that line."

Blaine shrugged and let out a laugh, "Had a bit of inspiration I guess."

Kurt smiled from behind his book. He would just blame the heat if someone asked him about the red on his face.

Derby and Maddie were now walking towards them, "Food," she said as she wrapped an arm around Kyle.

"Hungry?" Kyle laughed and kissed her cheek.

"His fault," Maddie said letting him and grabbing a towel. She started to dry off, "I think if Derby could actually cook, he would be good at it."

"Kurt is amazing," Rachel said, "He totally helps everyone when they need cooking advice."

"I am not that good," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't," Rachel sighed, "You fixed my dad's vegetable medley."

"That's because you were making it wrong," Kurt said to her putting down his book down in his lap.

"We were doing it just as the recipe from the book said," Rachel sat down on the end of his chair again.

Kurt hummed, "And that's exactly why it turned out bad."

"You don't make recipes from books?" Derby asked him.

"Oh I do," Kurt said with a nod, "But I constantly change them to make them better."

"He does," Rachel agreed once again.

"So should we find something to eat?" Kyle asked everyone.

They all agreed and went back up to the room changing back into their clothes. Making the decision, the group decided to go out to a restaurant this time for a late lunch.

"This place looks good," Blaine shrugged as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Let's just hope we don't end up with food poisoning like they did in Bridesmaids," Rachel said staring at her brother.

"Now Rachel," Kyle said throwing an arm around her shoulders, "We wouldn't end up at a wedding dress shop would we?"  
"It is a possibility," Derby laughed, "We are in Los Angeles the city of dreams."

"It is not," Blaine said as they exited the van, "And no wedding talk. While I know Kyle and Maddie love each other very much, no wedding talk."

"Mister Crabby," Derby said, "I was just teasing. It's not like its Vegas. Just wait until gay marriage is legal there. Then if you and Kurt got drunk out of your minds you two could get hitched."

Kurt froze. Why did people like Derby have to exist? Why do some people just say the things in their brains before they really think about them?

"Derby when they legalize gay marriage in all states give me a call," Blaine said and walked into the restaurant.

Kurt felt a bit of pride. And Blaine didn't say he didn't want to marry him.

The hostess smiled brightly at them, "How many in your party?"

"Erm, six," Blaine said to her.

"Wonderful," the hostess said giving Blaine an even brighter smile, if that was even possible. Kurt looked as if he was going to float away when they all walked in the door, mostly because in the back of his mind he may have a small chance with Blaine.

The group followed the hostess through the restaurant. "Awesome," Derby nudged Kurt's arm and pointed at the small mural they had on the wall of the Beatles.

"Wow," Kurt said staring at it.

"You like the Beatles?" Derby asked him.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, my mom loved them. She would always sing me their songs to get me to sleep at night when I was baby."

"Cool mom you got there," Derby said as they sat down.

Kurt saw Rachel give him a sympathy glance. He hated these looks and has gotten them ever since his mom has passed away.

Derby smiled, "So does your mom like any other awesome classic rock and roll-ers?"

"Oh um, let's see what's good here," Kurt sat down and pulled a menu over his face. He wanted Derby to just drop the subject now.

"Hey Blaine," Rachel interrupted before Derby could speak again, "What was that song you were working earlier?"

"Just one I think we should play at the finals," Blaine explained.

"I don't think we should," Maddie sighed, "Not that it isn't a good song, but we just haven't rehearsed it enough. We don't want another disaster like our first show in Jersey do we?"

"Then we will rehearse it," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "You don't put enough faith into my dreams."

"Oh I put more than enough faith into your dreams," Maddie rolled her eyes, "I joined this band didn't I?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Blaine looked down at the menu, "Now what do we have to pick from this afternoon?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that one, to tell the truth is was sort of difficult to write for some reason. But tell me what you all thought! I love to hear it, or if you want to get mad at me for how crappy you thought the chapter was. I don't care! And the next chapter is going to be busy because I think it's finally the competition. So you have that to look forward.

Now about next week, I have been going back and forth on this for the past week and I decided to take the week off. I have a huge test for my teaching certificate on Saturday and then I am leaving for Alpena on Monday. I don't think I will honestly have the time to actually put in the 110% effort I usually do when I post these chapters and I would feel awful if I didn't think I was doing my best. Plus I would feel bad the readers of this story not getting that 110% either.

In conclusion, next week there isn't going to be a new chapter. Look for an update in two weeks! If you want to follow me on my vacation or want to have an in-depth conversation about Rufus the Naked Mole Rat, you could follow me on my tumblr, which is JonasGeek.

In the meantime, check out the characters' tumblr pages! They are on my profile page! I think they wouldn't mind if you wanted to leave them an ask or two. (Yes I am serious.)

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

- JonasGeek


	6. Part Six

Hides behind a bush shaped like a bear and waves. Firstly I am so sorry, I didn't get to post anything last week. I did not anticipate moving would be as extensive as it was. And yet my family needed to do it, we have had a lot of hard times lately and needed a fresh start. So I am here and excited to post this part of the story!

I won't keep you all too long because I made you all wait for this, so away we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show. Songs borrowed: Stutter sung by Darren Criss (Live At the Roxy Edition)

* * *

The group ate their lunch and made there way back to the hotel. The band locked themselves in the boy's room to practice the song while Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the girl's room.

Kurt was lying down on his stomach while flipping through the channels and Rachel was reading a book by the top of the bed. "There is nothing on TV," he groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"Then don't watch TV," Rachel suggested to him.

Kurt sighed and let the remote fall next to him, the sounds of the Golden Girls fill the room.

Rachel laid her book in her lap, "If you are going to act mopey then tell me what's wrong, otherwise you can leave."

Leaning over he picked up his laptop and turned it on. Kurt started to look on his favorite fashion sites.

Rachel eventually went on her own computer and was looking with Kurt. "Oh my god!" she let out a squeal.

"What is it?" Kurt asked looking over at her.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled again. She got off her bed and opened the door, "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine looked over at her.

Rachel shoved her computer in his face, "What the hell is that?"

The group squinted at the screen, "Dude, what is that?"

Blaine groaned and grabbed the computer shutting it closed. "The song, we are working on the song."

"What is your boyfriend doing on Facebook saying you aren't dating anymore," Maddie said to him.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine shrugged it off, "Now about this chord."

Derby stood up, "You broke up with lame Matt?"

"Just drop it," Blaine said to them, "It's none of your business anyways."

"None of our business?" Kyle asked him, "Dude, all of your business is our business."

Blaine gripped his guitar tighter, "Fine, it's true. Let's drop it now."

A door slammed shut and they all looked around. Rachel looked in the other room, "I think Kurt left." She set the computer down next to her brother and ran out to follow her friend.

Kurt was pacing up and down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked him.

Kurt shakily handed Rachel his phone. Rachel took the phone and looked at the text message Finn had sent him. 'Burt in hospital. I'll call with an update soon.'

"Oh Kurt," Rachel said and pulled Kurt into her arms.

Kurt tried not to let himself cry. He couldn't cry, mostly because he didn't want to cry. Wrapping his arms around Rachel tighter, he realized he was shaking.

"It's going to be alright," Rachel whispered to him.

The door opened and everyone was now looking at them. "Hey what's going on?" Blaine asked in a soft voice.

Rachel passed Kurt's phone to him, "Come on sweetie," she said pulling Kurt, "I think you could a use a nap."

"Can't," Kurt shook his head, "Have to wait for the call."

"I know," Rachel said taking Kurt back into their room. "We'll turn the ringer on and as soon as Finn or Carole calls we'll wake you up."

Kurt was breathing heavily. He felt his whole body still shaking and he felt like his throat was closing.

Rachel tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead, "Just calm down. I'm going to try and find out what's wrong alright." Kurt just nodded his head.

Rachel walked into the room and took Kurt's phone from Blaine. "Stupid Finn. Just sending a stupid text message."

"Hey, Rachel calm down," Blaine said touching her arm.

"I am calm, this is me being calm," Rachel said taking out her own phone and dialing Finn's cell number.

"Dude, what's going on?" Derby asked Blaine.

"Kurt's dad has a history of heart problems," Blaine explained, "He had a heart attack two years ago and went into a coma for a week."

Maddie's hand reached up to cover her mouth, "Oh my god. Is he alright now?"

Blaine pointed to his sister, "Kurt's stepbrother just sent a message telling him he is in the hospital."

"Well that's a nice way to tell someone," Kyle said rolling his eyes.

Rachel waved her hand, "Shhh. Finn, hi. What's going on?" They all waited as Rachel talked to Finn. "Okay, Finn call us if you know anything else." She hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked her.

"Burt is fine," Rachel walked back into the room. "Hey Kurt, I talked to Finn."

Kurt was sitting up and hugged his knees, "Is he alright?" He honestly couldn't sleep.

Rachel gave him a smile, "Yeah, he's fine. He was just having a faster heart beat and Carole thought it would be important to get checked out."

"Okay," Kurt said, "Okay."

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked him.

"It's just…" Kurt groaned and pulled at his hair, "What if this happens next year while I'm at school. I would be just as lost as I am right now. I can't just hop on a plane or drive all the way to Ohio at a moments notice."

Rachel pulled down Kurt's arm, "Look at me Kurt."

Kurt looked over at Rachel and he had tears in his eyes.

"Your dad is going to be fine," Rachel said to him.

"He is all I have left," Kurt said now crying harder, "What am I going to do if I lose him too?"

"Kurt Hummel you are not alone do you hear me," Rachel said with a stern voice. "Not only do you have your dad, but you have Carole and Finn. You have me and Mercedes too. Plus the rest of the Glee club." She said and let Kurt cry in her arms, "Please don't say you are alone. You are never alone."

Kurt fell asleep in her arms and Rachel laid him down. She wasn't sure when their friends left, but she turned off the lights and went into the boy's room.

"How is he doing?" Maddie asked concerned.

"He's fine," Rachel said, "I think it just scared him." She sat down on the floor beside her brother.

Blaine reached over and hugged his sister, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded into his chest, "It's just that it's Burt."

"I know," Blaine said kissing the top of her head, "You should get some sleep yourself."

"Not right now," Rachel shook her head, "I couldn't even sleep if I wanted too. This is all too much."

"Um, I hate to ask, but what did he mean when he was alone?" Derby asked her.

"Kurt's always been like that," Rachel shrugged, "Not in a bad way, but he and his father were pretty much alone for so long until Kurt set him up with Carole."

Kyle's eyebrow's scrunched together, "He lost his mom or did she leave?"

"She died when he was eight," Rachel said, "What was that song you guys were working on earlier."

Blaine let his sister go and grabbed his guitar, "Let's sing it to her."

They were singing the song when the door opened quietly. Kurt sat down beside Rachel and laid his head on her shoulder. No one asked anymore questions, they all just sat up telling stories and playing music.

The next morning someone's alarm went off. Blaine grabbed the phone and hit the snooze button. He looked around and saw Kyle sleeping with Maddie on one of the beds on top of the comforter. Derby was sleeping with two chairs pushed together.

Feeling someone shift next to him, Blaine looked down and saw Kurt sandwiched between him and Rachel. He was surprised the three of them fit on the bed.

Kurt opened an eye, "Is it morning already?"

Blaine let out a small laugh, "Yeah it seems it is."

"You have a competition today," Kurt said with a sigh.

"We do," Blaine nodded his head, "You think we'll win?"

"I do," Kurt said to him and smiled.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh again, "You my friend need some more sleep." He sat up, "I'll get some food for breakfast and let everyone sleep."

"M-kay," Kurt said closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Rachel.

Blaine smiled as he got out of bed. He quickly changed into a new shirt and pants, leaving the hotel room to get breakfast for everyone. When he got back he had a carrier full of hot drinks and two boxes of doughnuts. He kicked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door opened and Maddie grabbed one of the coffees, "Thank god!"

"Well I'm not really a god, but I think I'm pretty close," Blaine teased as he walked in the rest of the way, "Food!"

Derby shot up from his spot, "I smell doughnuts."

Kurt and Rachel were sitting on the bed watching television. "Here you go," Blaine said handing each of them a coffee cup.

"Thanks," Kurt said taking his and giving Blaine a smile. Rachel just took the cup and started drinking immediately.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked her.

Kyle laughed, "She accidentally saw Derby's junk."

"What?" Blaine said loudly.

"It was on accident," Kurt said to him, "She walked into the bathroom expecting him to just be washing his hands."

Blaine picked up a pillow and hit Derby on the head, "Idiot."

"She's fine," Derby groaned, "Now give me a doughnut."

"Come and get your own," Maddie said taking a box over to the second bed.

Kurt looked over at the doughnuts with a small look on his face. Blaine knew why he was giving that look. He pulled a bag out from his pocket and placed it in Kurt's lap with out saying a word. "I call the chocolate one!"

Kurt looked down at the bag and opened it, inside was a cinnamon bagel. Those were his favorite. He wondered how Blaine knew.

Rachel sighed and leaned back in the pillows, "Hand me anything with lots of sugar I am going to need it."

Kyle gave Rachel a doughnut, "Want one Kurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt said to him and turned back towards the television. He picked off a piece of the bagel and ate it.

"Suit yourself," Kyle said and shoved half of a doughnut in his mouth.

"Gross," Maddie said hitting his arm.

Blaine let a laugh and glanced over at Kurt. He had a small smile on his face, which made Blaine smile.

"We are so totally getting through to the next round tonight," Derby said punching the air.

"Oh," Rachel stood up from the bed, "Blaine, our dads left a message on my phone and I need your help with something."

Blaine looked at her, "Just tell me now."

"I said I need your help with something," Rachel crossed her arms over his chest.

"Fine," Blaine stood up and followed his sister into the room.

Rachel closed the door behind her, "Now sit."

"Wait, neither one of our dads called did they?" Blaine asked her.

"I said sit," Rachel pointed to the bed.

"Fine," Blaine sighed as he sat down on the bed, "What is this all about?"

Rachel looked at her older brother, "When exactly did you and Matt break up?"

"Why does it matter?" Blaine asked her, "It was going no where fast and I think we were both being stupid about it all."

"Blaine," Rachel reached over and took his hand, "I know you two were already feeling separated, but it's still a break up and those hurt."

"I'm fine," Blaine said giving her a smile, "I think we were mostly dating because it was nice. And in the end I don't want nice. I want love."

Rachel hugged her brother, "I know you do. I want that too."

"I think everyone does Rach," Blaine said letting out a laugh as he hugged his sister back.

Rachel pulled back, "Are you sure you're fine?"  
"Yeah, I am," Blaine said giving her a smile, "I feel a lot better since we did break it off, like this weight is off my shoulders."

"When did it happen?" Rachel asked him.

"Before you checked in to the hotel," Blaine shrugged, "He just wasn't happy and he saw that picture you posted of Kurt and I. He sort of freaked out with jealously."

"He was jealous of Kurt?" Rachel said excitedly.

Blaine stared at his sister and shrugged his shoulders, "Well he is a handsome guy."

Rachel elbowed her brother, "No. Don't you dare."

"What?" Blaine asked her confused.

"Kurt is my best friend," Rachel said pointing a finger in her brother's face, "And I will not have you screw up our friendship because you can't keep it in your pants."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "I think I have a bit more class than that Rachel. And I am allowed to appreciate a handsome guy when I see one. The same with a beautiful woman."

"Fine," Rachel smiled, "But you know if you ever need to talk I am here."

"I'm good, but thanks sis," Blaine smiled at her.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt poked his head inside, "Hey Rachel, we all know you obviously aren't talking to your dads since both of your phones are out here. So I need your advice on a color scheme for Stereo Outcast's new webpage."  
Rachel ran over to him, "Oh I have to go with this one," she pointed to computer screen.

"I like that one too," Kurt nodded his head, "What about you Blaine?"

She walked back into the room, "I want another doughnut."

Kurt took Rachel's side beside Blaine, "I have it narrowed down to three, but I just wanted some opinions."

"Wow," Blaine looked at his options, "You have no idea how amazing these are. Are you sure you don't want to do this for a living."

"Who knows," Kurt laughed, "I mean it's quite similar to fashion design right?"

Blaine looked at the choices, "I'll have to go with this one, like I said. I like the color blue."

"Me too," Kurt said excitedly, "I know this is going to turn out amazing."

"How is your dad?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt turned to him, "Doing much better than last night. He went home this morning."

"That's good," Blaine said with a smile.

"I know," Kurt smiled back, "He really scared me. I realized I can't really be there for everything, so I'll try and be there for him as often as I can when I'm at home."

Blaine looked down at his hands, "That's how I feel about Rachel and my dads quite often when I'm at New York."  
"Really?" Kurt asked him surprised.

Blaine laughed when he saw Kurt's face, "Yeah, it's not really strange that you feel like you're missing things. I remember the first night I was in New York. I was so homesick and I literally just hid under my blanket the entire weekend."

"You did that?" Kurt was surprised about this. Blaine seemed like such a laid back person and he said how he loved living in New York.

"Sure," Blaine shrugged, "I was scared living in a new place where I knew absolutely no one, but I did it. I may have gone in a different route than I intended, but I got to where I am now and I'm pretty happy."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and sighed, "I need that attitude, but I think first I need to know if I can even find it."

"You will," Blaine said as he bumped their shoulders together, "And remember you have Rachel and us to help you out when you get there."

"Thanks," Kurt said quietly, "I know I have my family, and Rachel, but it will be nice to know I have you guys too."

Blaine lifted his hand to rest on Kurt's shoulder, "Trust me, once you rope us in, there is no getting rid of us." Kurt started laughing and Blaine couldn't help but notice the adorable way Kurt's face crinkled when he did.

There was a knock on the door, "Dude, we have like three hours until we have to be there," Kyle said to him.

"Damn," Blaine stood up from his seat on the bed, "Do you think we got the song down enough?"

"We won't know until we win," Kyle rolled his eyes as Blaine walked past him. "I swear," he looked over at Kurt, "I think Babs is just asking for us to get our asses kicked."

Kurt looked at him, "Sure sure. Rachel!" Rachel ran in the room, "I need your help now."

Rachel smiled and jumped up and down, "We'll meet you guys at the venue. Kurt and I have some work to do before then."

"Yep," Kurt closed his computer, "We have to get going now or else we'll be late."

"Right," Rachel said reaching to put on her shoes.

"Bye!" they both called out as they ran out the door.

Derby picked up one of his shoes, "I think they are planning something."

"It's my sister, of course, she is always planning something," Blaine shrugged before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Stereo Outcast was now backstage and getting ready to get on the stage. There was twenty bands playing today and each band gets to sing one song to show the judges what they have.

The following day will have the top five remaining bands singing two songs of their choice. The judges will pick the top three announcing them right before nine o'clock. Whoever wins first place is the winner of the battle.

If Stereo Outcast wants to win, they need to step up their game.

Blaine was fiddling with his guitar. It was an electric guitar that he had gotten for his eighteenth birthday, course he had to pay for half of it though. It was a sapphire blue Stratocaster electric guitar.

He always teased about how it's one of the only three girls in his life, the other two being Rachel and Maddie.

Derby was doing some air drums, Kyle was fiddling with his guitar, and Maddie had her bass plucking the strings with her eyes closed.

Kurt and Rachel ran up to them. "What do you think?" Rachel asked as they both showed off the shirts they were wearing.

Their shirts were a light blue and had the name Stereo Outcast with dark gray cloud behind the words. "We printed them at a small shop just about an hour ago," Kurt told them.

"Those are wicked awesome," Derby said looking at the shirts, "It's like our first merch."

"I updated the website and everything after you left," Kurt said with a smile.

"Woah!" Maddie said looking at the shirts, "We need to print more of those."

"I want one," Kyle said jumping up and down excitedly.

Rachel pulls her camera out from her pocket, "Alright everyone! Are we ready to rock?"

"YES!" the group chants.

A guy walked by wearing half of a shirt, "Dudes, chill out." He looked over at Kurt and Rachel wearing shirts with the band name on them. "You're that band that barely made the cut, lucky you those other guys cheated," he laughed and walked off.

Rachel made a face, "Rude."

Kyle groaned, "I hate losers like that, I knew California would be different than New York."

"Don't let what he said get you down," Blaine said to everyone, "He is just jealous we got here. Everyone put your hands in."

They all put there hands in the middle of the group.

"Alright, we are about to hit that stage and we need to remember that we are Stereo Outcast and we are bringing the dynamite!" Blaine shouted, "Now let's win this thing!"

Stereo Outcast was still waiting to go on. Apparently they were behind already, and the bands were being pushed on and off the stage so fast they weren't sure who was who at one point.

Kurt and Rachel were forced to go out and be in the enormous crowd that had gathered. They were right in the middle currently, but wanted to get the stage for when Stereo Outcast would be on.

Rachel turned towards Kurt and yelled in his ear, "We need to get closer!"

"Let's push our way to the front!" Kurt yelled back.

"What?"

"I said, let's push our way to the front!"

"What!"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and grabbed Rachel's wrist. He started to push his way towards the front of the venue. He tried to say excuse me as they bumped into people, but no one could hear them anyways.

"KURT!"

Kurt turned around and saw Rachel had let go somehow. She was about a foot away from him. He reached and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Stay close to me!"

Rachel nodded her head as they kept moving towards the front.

They were finally close to the stage. "Holy crap! That was nuts!" Kurt yelled to his friend.

"I know!" Rachel yelled with a laugh, "I think they are on next!"

Kurt finally dug his phone out his pocket and typed a message out to show to Rachel. Rachel squinted her eyes and read the message. 'What song did they pick?'

Rachel took Kurt's phone and started to type out a message. She handed it back to him. Kurt looked at the message, 'A song called Stutter. It's good.'

Kurt laughed and typed out a message, handing the phone over to Rachel when he was done. 'It better be.'

Rachel just laughed at Kurt as another band came on stage and had to prove they wanted to win the big prize. They were good and there song was catchy, but they were both biased.

Finally the man approached the stage and Kurt saw Blaine talking to Derby on the side of the stage. He grabbed Rachel's arm and showed her.

"I hope you in the audience aren't getting tired yet!" the announcer said with an excited voice. Everyone in the audience let out a yell towards the man, who just laughed. "Well great!" He took out a card from his back pocket, "Next we have a band all the way from New York, let's have Stereo Outcast jump up on this stage!"

Kyle and Maddie walked on the stage, with Blaine and Derby following closely. Derby jumped behind the drums and picked up to sticks. Kyle plugged his guitar in and played a few of the keys on the keyboard. Maddie plugged in her bass and let her pick run over some of the strings.

Blaine plugged his guitar and looked down for a moment, before he walked up the microphone, "Hey, we are Stereo Outcast and we are bringing the dynamite!"

The audience let out a cheer as Blaine yelled into the microphone.

Behind Blaine, Derby started banging his sticks together and counting off, "3, 2, 1!"

The beginnings of the song started to play, and Rachel and Kurt were both push forward pushing up against the stage. Rachel pulled out her camera from her pocket and started to record.

Blaine looked down at them and smiled at them giving the camera a wink as he opened his mouth to start singing.

_Remember that time?  
When you wouldn't talk to me?  
You wouldn't talk to me  
All night_

_Remember that song?_  
_And all the words we'd sing?_  
_Well here's a song I sing_  
_All right_

Blaine gave a small smile as he sang into the crowd. Kurt was amazed by his stage presence, even the rest of the band. They all seemed to be in their element.

_Remember that time?  
How you'd never lie to me  
'Cause you'd never lie to me  
No way_

_You could be faking it_  
_God, don't be like that_  
_I don't like the way you act_  
_'Round me_

_So baby come on, come on..._

Rachel and Kurt were dancing around in the small space they had while Stereo Outcast was on stage giving their all.

_Oh, don't you tell me no  
There you go again  
You're ten out of ten  
Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_  
_There you go again_  
_You were never my friend_  
_You were never my-_  
_You were never my lover! No._

Blaine closed his eyes while he sang and letting the words flow as his fingers ran across the strings of his guitar. Kyle was having fun jamming with his guitar, Derby on the drums, and Maddie on her bass.

_Remember that night?  
When I saw you standing there?  
Dark eyes and dark hair  
It's just you_

_Remember the way?_  
_How you were way out of line?_  
_And I was way out of time_  
_For you_

_And I got your number_  
_Right next to your name_  
_But it ain't no thing, no_  
_No it ain't enough_

_And I've got your word I know_  
_But it's all I'll get_  
_Trying to forget_  
_Your kind of love_

_So baby come on, come on..._

Blaine started jumping up and down stage, causing the people in the audience to join in. Rachel was making sure to get video of all the members and when someone bumped into her she gave them a look. Kurt just laughed as he bounced with the music.

_Oh, don't you tell me no  
'Cause there you go again  
You're ten out of ten  
Sorry, did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_  
_But there you go again_  
_'Cause you were never my friend_  
_You were never my-_  
_You were never my lover!_

_I know you could be better_  
_Don't have to waste my time_  
_It's not like I need you more than_  
_I need me and mine_

Blaine looked over at Kyle who gave him a nod as they sang together.

_But I know that you want it  
Trying to get you on it  
Baby we could fuck the rights  
Turn around and wrong it_

_Spare me your convictions_  
_The promises you keep_  
_I've got a better proposition_  
_And the friction that you need_

Blaine's voice changed as he started singing into the next verse.

_Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to  
Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to_

_Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to  
Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to_

Derby started to play the drums on his own, letting it be the only noise with Blaine's voice. The rest of the band started clapping their hands high above their hands, which lead the audience to start doing the same.

_Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to  
Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to_

_Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to  
Don't you tell me that  
You don't want to_

The band picked up their instruments and once again started to play in sync with one another. Blaine went back to the microphone and started to sing.

_Oh, don't you tell me no  
'Cause there you go again  
You're ten out of ten  
I'm sorry did I just s-stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know_  
_But there you go again_  
_You were never my friend_  
_You were never my –_

Blaine jumped up and down as the sang the last verses of the song. The entire room was singing along since the song was catching on.

_Oh, don't you tell me no  
'Cause there you go again  
You were never my friend  
Sorry did I just s-stutter_

_Oh, don't you tell me no  
'Cause there you go again  
You were never my friend  
You were never my –_

_You were never my lover!_

Stereo Outcast let the last note ring and they all jumped on the last beat. Rachel held the camera as the group took a bow and left the stage.

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and they pushed their way out of the crowd back towards their friends. They made the way towards the hall and spotted them easily.

"Sorry, family and friends first!" Blaine shouted as different bands were coming over and congratulating them.

Rachel ran into Blaine's arms, "Oh my god!"

Kurt just laughed, "You guys were unbelievable," he said as he hugged Maddie.

Rachel pulled Derby and Kyle in for a hug, "I can't believe you got the audience to start singing with you guys!"

"You don't have to yell Rachel," Blaine said to her.

Rachel just laughed and grabbed Maddie, "And I got it all on my camera!"

"We should totally take the audio and put it on the site," Kurt said excitedly.

"Good idea," Derby nodded his head, "We should totally hire these two as our managers."

"Done," Rachel clapped her hands together.

The hallway was small, so when people walked by, others were pushed into the walls. When someone pushed Kurt's back, he landed chest to chest with Blaine. Kurt swallowed, "You were really good. I think you may get to the next round."

"Thanks," Blaine said with a half smile.

"And you are sweaty," Kurt let out a laugh.

Blaine laughed, "I bet my hair is in all kinds of directions now."

Kurt reached up and pulled a strand, "I like it."

Rachel ran over and grabbed Kurt's arm to pull him away from Blaine, "Come on, we need to start being good managers and talk up these guys. If you guys don't get to the next round, there will be hell to pay. We'll see you guys later at the announcing of the bands."

Kurt gave Blaine a look and they took off down the hall. Blaine couldn't help but have a smile on his face. Derby jumped on him and grabbed his shoulders, "Dude, we rocked that shit!"

"Hey, you guys were awesome," another band complimented them.

"We try," Maddie said with a shrug and all of them laughed.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who will still read this story or just discovered! You are all awesome and full of fluff and stuff as my friend Winnie The Pooh would say.

I hope to have my schedule running normal again because life just really drags you down sometimes. I will see you all next week and if you don't hear from me shout at me on my Tumblr because I am normally on there when I shouldn't be. Bye!

Don't forget to check out the character's Tumblr pages either use the guide or head over to my profile page for the links!

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

TTFN, ta ta for now!

~ JonasGeek


	7. Part Seven

Hi-ho! Now you are probably all wondering why I am posting early, but technically it's after midnight here so it is Tuesday, and yet the reason I am posting is because I am leaving to go to Tennessee for a week! I know another vacation, but this one was last minute and my family is pay for most of it, so I am going. But alas I did not want to leave you all with out a chapter this week, so I present PART SEVEN!

I love writing this part, it stole my heart. You will see why when you read it. I love conflicting hearts, just saying. Now off read you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. And no music in this chapter. I think there is some in the next few chapters though.

* * *

Kurt and Rachel were waiting in the audience, while Stereo Outcast was backstage anxiously waiting for the results.

The guy walked onto stage who had been the emcee for the evening, "Well hello all!"

The entire audience yelled in appreciation of the emcee coming back to the stage.

"I know you are all ready to hear the big winners, but let's give a round of applause to all of our bands that performed here today," the emcee said clapping his hands.

Everyone in the audience in turn shouted out and cheered.

"We've had twenty amazing bands perform for us today, and our judges have chosen our top five bands and let me tell you, we have some underdogs in this bunch." The emcee adjusted his tie, "Now before I announce the winners we just wanted to let everyone know that all of the bands that performed on this stage today were amazing and let's hear it again for all of them!"

The audience roared and let the emcee hear them.

"Fine fine," the emcee smiled, "Now on with the winners for tonight." A woman walked on the stage and handed him an envelope. "Look at that I get all the pretty ladies to hand me things."

The audience laughed, while Rachel and Kurt just gave each other a look and both rolled their eyes.

"Now then," the emcee slowly opened the envelope. "Our first band in our top five is…" there was a drumroll in the back ground. "Flammable Ocean right here from San Diego, California!"

Flammable Ocean ran to be on stage. They were jumping up on one another.

Kurt scowled at them, "What kind of name is Flammable Ocean, it doesn't make any sense."

"My thoughts," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"And our second band making our top five is…" another drum roll, "Blue Donkey from Oregon!"

"Come on, what is with these names," Rachel groaned.

Kurt let out a laugh, "I know right."

"Our third band in the top five will be," the emcee opened the envelope, "Modern Dreamin' from New York!"

"Hey it's the dude who called them out," Kurt said pointing to the band now on stage.

Rachel nodded her head, "Don't worry, we'll beat them."

"I know you are all getting antsy out there," the emcee said, "Let's see who our fourth band is." He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper, "Captain Disaster and the Remedy from New Jersey!"

Rachel and Kurt locked hands, "Only one spot left."

"And the fifth and final band moving on to the show tomorrow will be," the emcee opened the envelope, "Stereo Outcast from New York!"

Blaine and the rest of the gang ran onstage excitedly with all the other bands, along with Kurt and Rachel screaming from where they were in the crowd.

"There we have it everyone!" The emcee smiled, "These five bands will battle it out tomorrow with two songs of their choosing and then we will have our winners!"

The audience all cheered and the bands on stage were giving one another looks as if saying they were going down.

"Don't forget that down by the shore tonight there is a party going on, so have fun and be safe," the emcee smiled, "We will see you all tomorrow!"

Kurt and Rachel went back out in the hall and waited for their friends. When they saw them, they all hugged and congratulated them on their win.

"I say we go down by the shore and have some fun," Derby smiled.

"I think its fine as long as we don't stay out to late," Blaine warned him, "We have the gig tomorrow and I don't think it would be a good idea to stay out late."

Derby shrugged, "Come on dudes, it's going to be amazing."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think I will be joining you. I have some stuff I want to do." She then looked over at Kurt.

"Well I…I'll go, you know just to check it out," Kurt gave her a small smile as if apologizing.

"Actually since we are in California, I was going to take Maddie out," Kyle grinned taking her hand, "You know we don't drive across the country every day."

Derby just grinned, "Alright, I get the two non-partiers of the group."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, you've never been to one of the famous Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganzas," he grinned.

Blaine looked over at his sister, "What?"

Rachel just patted his shoulder, "You know what big brother, better that you don't know what happened. But I can say that, we Glee clubbers sure do know how to party." Rachel and Kurt broke out into giggles.

"Here," Blaine dug around in his pockets, "You can drop us at the hotel and then you two can go out on your date." He handed the keys over to Kyle.

Stereo Outcast gathered their instruments and piled them in the back of the van for tomorrow. Kyle and Maddie dropped off Blaine, Derby, Kurt and Rachel at the hotel. Rachel went inside with a bag of fast food and went to relax.

Derby, Blaine, and Kurt started to walk towards the shore since it wasn't far away from the hotel. Derby was practically running almost five feet ahead of the other two.

"It's pretty awesome you guys won," Kurt said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah," Blaine said giving a smile, "To be honest, I was a bit worried."

Kurt laughed, "Did you see yourselves? You were amazing and trust me since that is coming from me and Rachel."

Blaine looked over at him, "You know, you really have changed since I last saw you."

"Well considering I was at least three inches shorter and still had the baby fat on my face," Kurt shrugged, "I would say I have changed."

"Oh come on," Blaine said hitting him with his elbow, "I don't just mean you know physically, but you're more confident and you talk way more."

"I always talked a lot," Kurt shrugged, "I was just afraid to talk to you."

Blaine stopped for a moment, before he started to walk again, "You were afraid to talk to me?"

Kurt nodded his head and looked forward, "You were Rachel Berry's older brother. I mean Rachel was more than enough for me at the time, and then there was you. Finn mentioned seeing you a few times, so those were the weekends I wouldn't go over there."

"I can understand that," Blaine agreed, "I mean I grew up with my sister. She can be a handful. Course my dad's say the same thing about me."

"Sure thing Mr. Julliard," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Rachel told you?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "No, she won't tell a soul. I mean Derby even tried to bribed her."

"It's kind of a long story," Blaine sighed, "Or not I guess," he turned and looked up at the sky.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said to him in a quiet voice, "When you're ready you'll tell."

"Thanks," Blaine said, "You know they still want me. I get these emails at the start of every semester."

Kurt then poked Blaine with his elbow, "I guess they just know what they are missing."

Blaine gave a laugh and then realized they arrived at the party. There were people everywhere on the boardwalk. Derby was already gone hanging with some of the other bands.

"I don't know if I should drink anything," Kurt made a face as he watched people chugging beers.

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, I'm with you. So about these parties my sister would have?"

"They were firecrackers," Kurt said to him, "We only had like one or two though. And I didn't even drink at the first one. But they were fun. I mean we didn't drink and drive or anything like that. It was just a fun weekend, where we the Glee clubs wondered what it would be like to be one of the popular kids."

"You know sometimes it's not all it's cracked up to be," Blaine said to him. Kurt gave him a look, "I know like I would know, but before I came out in middle school I was quite high on the food chain. I realize how stupid I was since I was sort of the bully then, but I grew up and out of it."

"I tend to think that's why we have bullies," Kurt said.

Blaine gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" he asked as they passed a group laughing loudly while one of the guys was doing some dance moves but ended up falling down.

Kurt shrugged, "I mean those who are bullied tend to bully back. It's just something I've thought about."

"You think a lot about that stuff?" Blaine asked.

"I guess," Kurt sighed, "But enough of this heavy stuff, we are suppose to celebrating your win, so let's celebrate. How about we find some drinks that aren't laced with alcohol?"

"Sounds good," Blaine laughed as they walked towards one of the booths opened.

They looked at their options as a guy came to them, "What will it be boys?" he then gave Blaine a playful wink.

Kurt couldn't help but clench his fists, but then he let them go. He has a boyfriend, he repeated in his head over and over again.

"Kurt," Blaine waved a hand in Kurt's face.

"Huh?" Kurt looked at him.

Blaine gave him a gentle smile, "I asked what you wanted. I'm getting a cola. I'll buy?"  
"Sure," Kurt turned towards the guy, "A diet coke is fine."

"Wonderful," the guy smiled giving Blaine another look and turned around to get their drinks.

Blaine just shook his head and dug his wallet out of his back pocket, "One would be surprised that gays are so open now, but then you walk into another state and it's like three steps back." He pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Here you are boys," the guy handed them cans of soda.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled at him, he slapped the money on the counter and took the drinks. He handed Kurt his, "Here you go baby."

Kurt instantly went red, "Erm, thanks."

The guy then scoffed as he walked away to get Blaine's change. He threw it in his hand and walked away to help another customer.

"Come on," Blaine nodded in the other direction. He noticed that Kurt was silent and looking down, "Was that okay? I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I just wanted that guy to lay off."

"No it's fine," Kurt said quickly, "I mean I've done it with Rachel a few times, but it was my first time doing it with a guy or you know."

Blaine smiled, "Yeah, come on. I wanted to introduce you to a band I met tonight."

Kurt felt Blaine grab his hand and they started shuffling through the crowd. He felt his face flush again. Blaine took him around and then he finally stopped in front of a group of people.

"This is Kurt who I mentioned earlier," Blaine told him, "Kurt this is the group the Rainbow Soldiers."

Kurt's eyes widened, "You guys are the ones who marched in that parade."

"We did," the lead singer smiled and shook Kurt's hand, "I'm Davie and these are my buds, Carl, Kevin, and Stash."

"Sup man," Stash nodded his head.

"You were like the heroes of the LGBT world," Kurt said excitedly.

Kevin let out a laugh, "Well thanks. We are happy it made so many people aware."

Blaine started having a conversation with Carl and Davie. Kurt talked with Kevin and Stash for a little while.

"This dude can hit a high F," Kevin told Davie, "Have you ever thought of joining a band?"

Blaine put an arm around Kurt, "If he ever wants to join a band, I know which one he will join," he laughed.

Kurt gave a shy smile and looked down, "Sorry, but I think I will stay out of the band world. I am much happier in the musical genre."

"That takes balls man," Davies said to him, "But crap, we gotta go. Congrats on your win dude." And they were gone.

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed, "I can't believe I met the Rainbow Soldiers."

"I know," Blaine smiled, "I know you would appreciate meeting them. I think you mentioned them that one night when you were driving and we talked."

"I did," Kurt nodded. He was surprised Blaine paid such close of attention when they talked.

Blaine looked around, "Want to walk on the shore for a bit? It's a bit smoky up here."

"Sure," Kurt agreed and felt Blaine take his hand again. They finished their drinks and tossed them into the recycle container.

Blaine led them off the boardwalk and by the water. "It's the ocean," Kurt said with sparkling eyes.

"Yep," Blaine said with a sigh, "Kind of strange that everything has gone down here."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine shrugged, "I just mean everything. I mean all the shit that went down in the past few days it's kind of insane."

"I suppose," Kurt said, "Is something wrong?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend," Blaine said to him but his face was unreadable to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened, "You did?"

"I did," Blaine nodded.

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, "Are you sad about it?"

"Not really," Blaine looked forward avoiding looking at one thing, "I think in the end I'm more disappointed."

Kurt was confused. He had never had a boyfriend himself, so he figured that's what it was. And yet, he felt as if it was something else. "Did you feel like the relationship was what you needed at the time?"  
"I guess," Blaine said, "I mean I hadn't dated in awhile, since I was sort of depressed from my last boyfriend, but I think he was safe and what I needed at the time."

"But you grew apart again?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine nodded, "I think we did or we never really were right for each other. He was always so serious and then every time we were fooling around he refused to turn the lights on. I swear he called me the wrong name once too."

Kurt instantly blushed, "Oh."

"Sorry," Blaine said quickly noticing Kurt's discomfort, "I forgot who I'm talking too. Not that I feel that I have watch myself around you, but with Derby and Kyle it's more open. I mean I know when they get laid and honestly I would rather not know, especially since one of them is dating one of my best friends."

"Now you know how I feel about Rachel and Finn dating," Kurt said to him.

Blaine laughed, "Oh I forgot about that. Has either of them asked you for advice on the other one?"  
"All the time," Kurt said with a laugh, "Once Finn actually asked me what Rachel's favorite color was."

"That's nothing," Blaine said to him, "This one time Kyle asked me if I thought it was okay to take Maddie to a bachelor party. His brother was getting married. And I told him no, but he asked anyways."

"I can just imagine the face Maddie made," Kurt said with a giggle.

"You're telling me," Blaine rolled his eyes, "She then went to me and complained. Those are a blast, hearing both sides of dumb argument."

"I know," Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine stopped walking and Kurt followed as he sat down in the sand. He took off his shoes and letting his toes wiggle in the sand, "I sort of miss nature living in New York sometimes."

"I can see that," Kurt said as he then took off his own shoes. "Make sure you tell no one of this," he let his own feet touch the sandy beach.

"I promise, your first steps in the sands of the great Pacific Ocean will be my secret," Blaine teased him.

Kurt bumped their shoulders together and then he realized how close they were sitting. They were silent and watched the moon reflecting on the water.

"What are you most looking forward too when you move to New York?" Blaine asked him as he lay down in the sand.

Kurt thought for a moment, "Freedom."

"Really?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think so," Kurt looked over and saw Blaine lying down. "You know you are going to get sand everywhere."

Blaine laughed, "Then I won't feel as sandy when someone is there with sand in their pants too." He sat up a bit and then tried to pull Kurt down next to him.

"No way," Kurt said shaking his head and scooting away from Blaine, "I am not laying down in that sand with my clothes on."

"Come on," Blaine sat up all of the way and reached for Kurt, "Just a lay down with me."

"Not gonna happen Babs," Kurt stuck out his tongue knowing Blaine didn't like the nickname his friends had given him.

Blaine laughed, "Oh now you're in for it." Kurt's eyes widened and he stood up starting to run away. Blaine followed and started chasing him.

Kurt ran in circles, "What are you doing?" he laughed.

Blaine finally pounced on him making them both fall to the ground laughing. Somehow they ended up with Kurt lying on top of Blaine chest to chest. They both looked in one another eyes.

Kurt realized what was going to happen just as it was happening. He was leaning his head down and Blaine met him half way, their lips finally coming together. When Kurt registered what was happening he stopped. "Oh my god," he ran over to grab his shoes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Blaine stood up quickly following Kurt, "What's wrong?"

"I just kissed you," Kurt said telling himself not to cry, "God, I have to go. You have fun with Derby."

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, "Kurt, I'm letting you go when you are obviously upset."

"I just need to go," Kurt pleaded, tears were already clouding his vision, "Please let me go."

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and he watched as Kurt turned around walking away from him. He didn't understand why Kurt was so upset. He had kissed him back, it wasn't just Kurt.

Kurt kept walking and finally the tears started to fall down his face. He went to running and he ran back towards the hotel. He opened the door and wiped the tears off his face.

Hitting the button on the elevator, Kurt tried to make himself stop the crying. He had just kissed Blaine, whom he thought was falling for. And he was Rachel's brother. And he was older, at least two years older. Why would he ever want to be with someone like himself?

When Kurt got to the room, he took the key out of his wallet and opened the door. Rachel was on the bed with her laptop open and she was typing. She looked over at Kurt and she instantly went into best friend mode.

"Who do I have kill?" Rachel asked setting her laptop down.

Kurt let out a laugh, "No one. I think I'm just exhausted. I'm going to shower and then sleep since we have another long day tomorrow." He walked over to his suitcase and looked for a pair of pajamas to wear.

Rachel appeared at his side, "Are you sure? We can go out and get some ice cream if you want?"  
"No," Kurt shook his head, "I'm just tired." He took his things into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rachel knew her best friend better than that. He was upset obviously, but wouldn't tell her. She reached for her phone and started to text her brother.

**To Blaine (11:47 PM): **What the hell did you do?

**From Blaine (11:48 PM): **I am looking for Derby. Can we talk later?

**To Blaine (11:48 PM): **Fine. But I am not happy.

She threw her phone down on the bed. Looking into Kurt's eyes the moment she saw him staring at her brother, she knew. And Kurt wouldn't tell her about his crush, so she just treated it as if she didn't know. But then something strange happened, her brother seemed to be crushing back.

Rachel paced the room, she wasn't expecting that from her brother. Blaine has always been quite vocal about who he liked, hence the Warblers GAP Attack when he was high school, but this was Kurt.

On the other hand, Kurt was quite shy about his crushes. The whole Finn thing threw her off at first, but in the end they worked it out. And since they have been friends, Kurt's never really been able to have a real crush on a guy.

Knowing about the one boy from Sheets and Things, but he turned out to be not quite what Kurt was expecting. Rachel felt bad, but they were off to New York next year and they were both looking forward to that.

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom freshly cleaned and his face looking less blotchy. "I think I'm going to sleep now."

"Sure," Rachel said moving her stuff out of the way and letting Kurt climb under the covers. "Do you need anything?"  
"I don't think so," Kurt shook his head as he turned to face away from Rachel.

"I'll turn the lights down for you," Rachel turned off the main light and turned on the light beside the bed. She settled back down on the bed and went back online waiting for her brother to return.

The door to the other room opened, and Rachel ran into the other room finding her brother dragging Derby into the room.

"Can you help?" Blaine asked her.

Rachel walked over and put an arm around the half unconscious Derby, "What did you two do?"

"Well after Kurt left, I went looking for this one," Blaine tossed him on the bed.

Derby let out a snore and rolled over on the bed grabbing one of the pillows to hold in his arms.

"Right about that," Rachel said tapping her chin, "Care to explain what happened?"

Blaine rocked on his feet, "It's sort of not what I was expecting. Is he alright though?"

"Kurt will be fine," Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, "But you on the other hand, I need answers from."

"We kissed."

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh," Blaine held out his hands and pulled his sister into the bathroom, "Don't yell about it."

Rachel pulled away from her brother, "What do you mean you kissed?"

"We just did," Blaine said to him, "We were having a nice time and talking. And then we were running around in the sand and I tackled him, but then he somehow landed on top and…"

"I don't need to know all of the details," Rachel said to him.

"Right, anyways," Blaine sighed as he sat down on the lid of the toilet, "We just kissed and then he freaked out. He left before I could talk to him."

"He's probably conflicted," Rachel said.

Blaine stared at his sister, "What do you know?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nothing. He hasn't told me anything."

"So this is one of your hunches?" Blaine asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just sit down person who kisses people," Rachel said trying to discipline her brother.

Blaine just sighed, "Just tell me he's alright? He seemed quite upset."

"Of course he is upset," Rachel started to raise her voice, "God, you two are more annoying than Finn and I."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked her.

"Nothing, don't worry about," Rachel shook her head, "Just talk to him in the morning and tell him exactly what you were thinking. One thing Kurt hates is when people aren't telling him the truth."

Blaine nodded his head slowly, "I will. I just hope he actually listens."

"Like I said," Rachel started to walk out the doorway, "Just tell the truth and Kurt will listen." She turned around and made her way back into the other room.

Staying in the bathroom to think, Blaine was now pacing back and forth. He didn't know what he honestly thought about the kiss. It was nice and warm, and Blaine enjoyed it. But it all happened so fast, Blaine wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

Feeling inspired, Blaine went back into the room and started playing chords on his guitar. He was writing down lyrics as they flew from his brain. He didn't hear the door open as he worked.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Blaine turned and saw Kyle and Maddie watching him. He pulled them both down to the bed. "Good you're back. We need to finish this song."

"Um, Blaine, are you alright?" Maddie said touching his arm, "Honey you look like you could use some sleep."

Blaine shook his head, "No, the song. I just feel it, please." He reached over and smacked Derby with a pillow again, "Wake up dude."

"No," Derby turned over, "Sleep now."

"Blaine, how about we get some sleep and if you want to finish the song in the morning we can," Maddie said to him.

"I can't," Blaine said, "I tried, and I won't be able to sleep until I talk to Kurt."

Kyle and Maddie exchanged looks, "What happened with Kurt?" Kyle asked his friend.

"Not right now," Blaine said, "This song needs to be finished."

Maddie sighed and then she looked down at the lyrics Blaine had worked on. Kyle looked over her shoulder reading them, "Wow."

"These are really good," Kyle looked at Blaine. "Dude, we need to finish this song."

"Thank you," Blaine laughed, "Come on. It just needs a few more words here and I think a different chord here."

Maddie then sat on top of Derby, "If we are up, you have to be up too."

Derby let out a groan as he sat up, "Fine, but I get food."

"Sure," Blaine said, "Let's get going."

* * *

What song could they be writing...hmmmmm. To be honest this story came about when I heard Darren's song High School Rock Out and Sophomore. They sort of had that punk/pop vibe and I love that genre so this little beauty was born. The "sort-of-sequel" has a lot of music in it, mostly because each story is based off of a song. But I will talk more about that later.

Right now you all probably want to know what happens with this story and who will end up with who and if it ends in a cliffhanger and will I ever stop going on and on? Who knows. But for now I am off to bed because I am waking up early for my trip and I hope you all have a fabulous week! See you on Tuesday next week!

~ JonasGeek

P.S. Don't forget to check out the character's Tumblr pages over on my profile or here are the names:

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar


	8. Part Eight

Alright everyone, I am home for good now and hope this story is through before I do anything like that again. I went down to Tennessee for five days and while parts of it was fun, your family can drive you a bit insane sometimes. I apologize I didn't get this posted yesterday, but I spent some time with my family when I got back and felt exhausted after an eleven hour bus ride back home.

Anywhos, I am back hopefully on my regular schedule next week and only two more parts of the story after this, then I have a few (more like over ten) one-shots that take place after this story I want to post. I just need to figure out how I want to post them. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show. Songs borrowed: Teenage Dream - Darren Criss edition, High School Rock Out - Darren Criss and Somewhere in Neverland - All Time Low

* * *

The next morning, Kurt opened his eyes and he looked around. Just for a moment he forgot what had happened last night. And suddenly it all came back to him. Reaching for his phone, he quietly got out of bed and snuck out into the hallway.

Kurt hit the speed dial on his phone and waited.

"Hey kiddo."

Kurt let out his breath, "Hi Dad."

"You don't sound to good there," Burt said with a laugh, "How did last night go?"

"Great, they made it into the top five," Kurt said as he leaned his back on the wall.

"Now Kurt, I know you didn't call to tell me how that band did," Burt said knowing his son to well, "What's going on?"

And that's when Kurt told him everything. He left out a few details, but none that would have made a real difference. When he got to last night, he tried to down play his emotions as best as he could, but he knew his father would know. Some dads just knew.

"I see," Burt said going quiet.

Kurt knew he was probably sitting down now and thinking everything through, maybe even taking his baseball cap off that he always wears. That is something he was glad about. You were supposed to look at your mother's father to see what your hair would be like when you're older. And thankfully, his maternal grandfather had a full head of hair still.

"You really like this guy?" Burt asked with a laugh.

Kurt let his head hit the wall behind him, "Yeah."

Burt let out a laugh, "Kid, you have it bad."

"Tell me about it," Kurt sighed as he fell down to the floor. "I just don't know what to do."

"Did you talk to Blaine about it?" Burt asked him.

"No, I was too embarrassed about it," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I think you owe him something," Burt said, "I mean maybe you don't have to tell him everything, but I think you should talk with him."

Kurt knew his father was telling him exactly what he had been thinking. "I suppose."

"We both know it's the right thing to do," Burt let out a laugh. "And Kurt, don't worry about me so much."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"Finn was talking with Rachel last night, and she was telling him how you freaked out," Burt said over the phone.

Kurt groaned, "I just worry Dad. I mean when next school year comes I'll be in New York and if something happens to you, I don't think I will be able to handle it."

"You won't be alone Kurt," Burt told him, "You have Rachel, and now those other kids, and you'll make new friends too. I'll be fine. I just need you to live your life. I'll be here when you get back."

Kurt felt a tear fall down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem," Burt said and then there was some shuffling, "I hate to drop you, but it's someone from the shop with a problem."

"Right," Kurt gave a small smile, "I'll talk to you later."

"Don't be a stranger," Burt said, "Bye son."

Kurt lowered his phone and set it in his lap. He felt a bit better after talking to his dad, but he still had to talk to Blaine. Thinking about what he would say to him though was difficult.

The door to the boy's room opened and Blaine saw Kurt sitting on the ground. His legs were crossed underneath him and he was leaning over with his head in his hands. "Hey you okay?"

Kurt looked up, "Yeah, fine. I just talked to my dad."

"That's good," Blaine nodded his head. He honestly didn't know what to say to Kurt himself.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time, which cause them both to laugh nervously.

"Here, let me first," Kurt patted the ground beside him. Blaine gave him a small smile, "I really wanted to apologize. I think it was just one of those in the moment things."

"Kurt," Blaine said reaching over to take his shaking hand, "Its okay."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, and when he saw the look in Blaine's eyes he knew it was. "Okay."

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Besides it was a pretty good kiss," he bumped their shoulders together.

Kurt was about to say something, but then the door opened and Rachel's head poked out, "Oh good you are both up. Maddie and I are going for a breakfast run."

"Alright," Kurt stood up and Blaine followed, "Make sure you get the coffee."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I wouldn't forget. Either of you want anything special?"

"You know what we like," Blaine said to her, as he leaned on the wall.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow at her brother, but he just smiled at her. "I'm watching you," Rachel said to him.

Maddie appeared next, "Hey guys, how is it going out here?"

"Just called my dad," Kurt said holding up his phone.

"Oh how is he?" Maddie asked him.

"He's doing better," Kurt smiled at her. His dad was right, he would have friends in New York that would be there for him. He should listen to his dad more often. "Course I hope he didn't go back to work so soon."

Maddie let out a laugh, "I know the feeling, after my dad had to have surgery on his leg. He went back to work before the cast was off."

"We had to go and make sure he wasn't working," Blaine said with a laugh. "Imagine her dad telling her friend and boyfriend off that he was fine and didn't have to go home."

"I couldn't imagine my friends doing that with my dad," Kurt said with an eye roll.

"We would," Rachel giggled and patted his shoulder. "Come on Maddie, I need food."

"Me too, see you boys later," Maddie waved as the girls walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.

"Well I should shower since you know we have a big day today," Blaine said with a smile.

"Sure," Kurt nodded as he slipped in the door following Blaine inside.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, "Were you and Rachel going to wear those shirts again?"

"Maybe," Kurt smiled at him, "Or we could say we got another shirt too."

"Our biggest fans," Blaine said putting a hand over his heart.

Kyle was standing there with his arms across his chest looking at his two friends. "The girls went out for food."

"We ran into them in the hallway," Blaine said to him, "I'm going to shower before they come back."

"Sure thing," Kyle nodded, "Someone should wake up Derby."

"Not it," Blaine said as he grabbed a pair of pants and clean shirt to run into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kurt shuffled on his feet. He had never really been alone with Kyle and Derby, even if Derby was half awake.

"Hey, you want someone to drink?" Kyle asked him.

Kurt shook his head, "Nah, I'll wait for the girls to get back. But I have to check my email since I know my friends wanted to have an update from last night."

"Go ahead then," Kyle waved a hand, "I'll work on waking up this one."

Kurt looked over at Derby and nodded head, "You know, my brother Finn is impossible to wake up, but usually if we just…"

"Dump water on him?" Kyle suggested.

"Oh no," Kurt shook his head, "We tried that. What actually helped was on a Saturday morning, I ran in the room shouting how we were late for school. I have never seen him move so fast."

"Really?" Kyle smiled and looked over at his friend. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, Finn hates it when I play some of my classical music," Kurt shrugged, "That's always a fun way to wake him up."

"I should write those down," Kyle laughed.

Kurt walked into the room he shared with the girls and grabbed his laptop. He went straight to his email and was looking at what his friends had sent him. He was busy emailing them all back when Rachel and Maddie arrived he didn't hear the whispering in the other room.

"Did you talk to him?" Rachel asked her brother.

"Yes we talked," Blaine said reaching for a coffee, but Rachel pulled it away, "We're fine. I promise."

"Good," Rachel handed over the coffee. She walked into the room and Kurt was sitting on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Mercedes sent me this video," Kurt said starting to laugh, "Oh my gosh."

Rachel grabbed the coffee and bagels for them, before running over and jumping on the bed with Kurt. "Start it from the beginning."

"Okay," Kurt laughed as he started the video over, "Just watch carefully." He took the coffee and bagel Rachel offered him, and the pair of them watched videos until the band came in asking what was funny.

Everyone was relaxing on Rachel and Kurt's bed, with Kurt's laptop on the end while they watched.

"Man, I can't believe we go on stage in like four hours," Derby groaned as he leaned on Blaine.

"We are doing this to win," Blaine said to him and he nudged his friend, "I mean unless you want to quit and just leave now."

Maddie picked up a pillow and hit Blaine over the head with it, "Oh just shush you."

Rachel had her head on Kurt's shoulder, "Hey, we should show them the other shirts we got yesterday."

"Good idea," Kurt got off the bed, he had to step over Kyle, but he found the bag pulling them out.

They were black shirts with white trims and had the same Stereo Outcast logo only a bit smaller, but along with it was an older looking boom box in the center of the shirt.

"Those are awesome," Blaine stood up and held one up.

"Great," Kurt smiled, "Because we have some for everyone." He started tossing the shirts at them.

Derby pulled his current shirt off and put on the new one, "These are amazing man. You are now officially part of our team. I mean come on."

"Totally," Maddie nodded holding up the shirt, "And we get the ones from yesterday too."

"I have those," Rachel said reaching down and pulling the bag up. She tossed the shirts to them. "Now don't wear them out."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks guys. Hey, how much did these cost you?"

"Don't worry about it," Kurt waved a hand, "These are presents from us to congratulate your win."

"We haven't even won yet," Kyle said to him.

Rachel just smiled at him, "Doesn't matter, we both just have that much faith in you."

Blaine hugged his sister, "Aren't you sweet. The both of you," he gave Kurt a wink.

Kurt blushed and looked down at the floor as he twisted the shirt in his hands.

"Well, we need to get ready," Kyle stood up, "We have to check in and then we need to have sound check."

"We are going to go talk you guys up and hand out these," Rachel held up some flyers with the band's name on them.

Blaine looked at her and took one of the flyers, "Where did you get these?"  
"It was Kurt's idea," Rachel shrugged.

Kurt nodded, "Well you know when you go to another person's concert, sometimes afterwards there are people handing those flyers out."

"It's good PR," Maddie nodded, "Good thinking you two."

"With that," Blaine smiled, "We need to get ready to go and head over to the venue for sound check."

"Can we come?" Rachel asked excitedly.

Blaine shrugged, "I'm sure we could get you in for a little bit."

"Yay," Rachel jumped and then she grabbed her Stereo Outcast shirt for the day,

"I'm going to get this on and then the bathroom is yours Kurt." She ran into the bathroom.

Kurt smiled and went over to his things. He carefully unpacked his clothes choosing what he wanted to wear and repacked as he went.

"Dude, you are really organized," Derby said watching him.

Kurt shrugged, "It happens to be that my clothes organization it is just one of my many talents."

"It's true," Rachel walked out of the bathroom with the black Stereo Outcast shirt on. "We even challenged him while were at Nationals last year."

"Were you honestly that bored?" Maddie asked.

Kurt nodded his head, "Mr. Schuester banished us in our rooms because we were being punished for running around the airport."

"I suppose since you were acting like high school kids, he didn't take into account for the loonies that just do that all the time?" Derby asked.

Rachel shrugged, "It didn't matter anyways. We broke out and had fun anyways."

"Do I want to know?" Blaine asked her.

"Probably not," Kurt smiled, "Along with a lot of other things that went down at the Berry household while you were away."

Rachel leaned on Kurt's arm, "Oh yes, because we are such parties."

"The partiest," Kurt said to her. "And now I have to get ready." He went into the bathroom.

Rachel turned to her brother and whispered, "What is wrong with you?" she hit him.

"Hey," Blaine rubbed his arm, "What is that for?"

"I wonder," Maddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine groaned, "Just drop it guys."

"What's going on?" Derby asked, since he was sleeping last night and missed everything.

"Nothing," they all shouted.

Once the group got ready to go, they drove over to the venue. Kurt and Rachel got special backstage passes since they weren't in the band, but each band was allowed to have a team with them.

"These are so cool," Rachel held up the badge and took a picture of it. "Totally going on my blog."

"I'll just reblog yours," Kurt said looking at his own. "And these are cool."

Blaine appeared at his side and lowered his voice so only Kurt could hear, "You know, you look really good in black."

Kurt gave a blush and smiled, "Thanks."

"Look, it's that other band from New York," Rachel pointed them out, "Modern Dreamin' right?"

"Don't look at them," Derby said turning Rachel around so she was facing the other way.

Blaine sighed, "We shouldn't be so rude." He gave them a look and walked over to the band. "Hey guys," he said with a smile.

The lead singer, was a girl they hadn't met, looked at him, "You're that guy from that loser band right?"

Blaine just kept his smile on his face, "Sure am. I just wanted to wish you good luck today. You know may the best band win and all that."

"That's why we're here," the guy who talked to them last night said.

"Okay, well have fun today," Blaine waved and walked away.

Derby grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the other band's hearing range, "What the hell was that?"  
"I was trying to be nice Derby," Blaine said with a straight face.

"And obviously it worked Babs," Kyle said crossing his arms over his chest.

Maddie took Blaine's hand, "Hey, how about we work on that song a little bit, you know the new one, we did last night."

"Nah, it won't be ready in time," Blaine shook his head, "We'll just go with the songs we have as planned."

"What songs are you doing?" Rachel asked him.

"It's a surprise," Derby said to her while he wiggled his fingers.

Kurt looked at him, "Are you trying to do jazz hands?"  
"Try is the right word," Rachel nodded her head and then they high-fived.

"Do we want to know?" Blaine asked her.

"Probably not," Rachel giggled.

Blaine shook his head, "All these inside jokes you two have are getting annoying now."

The duo just smiled, "Oh just wait brother, there will be hundreds more," Rachel said and then took Kurt's hand. "We were just doomed to be friends from the start no matter how hard we fought it."

"And fought it we did," Kurt nodded his head. Rachel hit his arm playfully.

"Stereo Outcast!" a voice boomed out, "You're up first for sound check."

Stereo Outcast took the stage and tested out their instruments at first. Kurt and Rachel were leaning on the stage watching them.

"What song should we sing?" Blaine asked them.

Rachel laughed, "Shouldn't you be practicing the songs you are going to sing tonight?"

"Nah," Kyle shook his head, "This is just to see how we sound. So name a song, any song."

Kurt and Rachel thought for a moment and looked at one another. "Teenage Dream!"

Blaine's eyes widened and he glared at his sister, "Geez Rach, you have to tell him everything."

"But you were adorable in your uniform," Rachel said with a giggle.

"She had a point," Maddie shrugged.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, Teenage Dream. But I am just doing a few verses." He turned around and gave a nod to Derby. Derby counted off and began to play. It was a more punk rock version of the song, Kurt noticed right away, but they made it work.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine started playing around with Kurt and Rachel who were dancing in front of him. Kyle ran over to sing next to Maddie.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Derby hit the final notes and they all jumped up to end the song. They all started laughing.

"Are you kids done?" the guy running the sound checks.

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "Sorry, we were just grooving."

"Groovy," the guy said with an eye roll.

Derby jumped on Blaine's back, "Babs, your nerd is showing."

"I will let my nerd flag fly," Blaine said to him, "Now get off me before you break my back."

"Sure thing man," Derby said hopping off Blaine.

"One would think since he is the smallest one we wouldn't climb on him like we do," Kyle said unplugging his guitar.

Maddie looked at him, "He sort of has the pounce look to him."

"Thanks Mads," Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend as he jumped off the stage to stand next to Rachel and Kurt. "I swear, you would think you know your friends."

"Just hang around Brittany for a few days and then you will be asking yourself that daily," Kurt said to him.

Rachel nodded, "Probably more than twice a day."

"I sort of miss her antics already," Kurt gave a small sigh, "Remember her legendary Fondue For Two?"

"That was an awful show," Rachel laughed.

"You're just jealous that she never asked you to be on it," Kurt teased.

Rachel stomped her foot, "I am not."

"So are," Kurt waved a hand.

Maddie was standing next to Blaine, "I sure hope you are as confused as I am, because that entire conversation did not make any sense."

"It was," Blaine nodded, "Maybe if we move away slowly, they won't notice."

"I have embarrassing stories about you," Rachel said in a sing song voice, "I wouldn't say anything else."

Kyle looked over at Rachel, "See that's why you brought her along."

"I'm starving," Derby said as he made his way over to them.

"Food it is," Blaine nodded his head.

The group went out to eat at a random restaurant nearby. They ate their food and made their way back to the venue. More people were showing up and it was getting busier.

"You get ready, why we work the room," Rachel said pulling out the flyers they had made. Kurt gave Blaine a smile and followed after Rachel.

Kyle shook his head and laughed, "You got it bad dude."

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"  
"Oh god," Maddie shook her head, "Come on, let's go and get ready."

Rachel and Kurt worked the room and handing out flyers to everyone as they waited in line outside and then around the rooms inside. They ran out of flyers with just a few minutes until the show started.

They started to push their way to the front and made their way towards the stage. Rachel turned to Kurt and started to jump up and down, "This is going to be amazing."

Kurt let out a laugh and couldn't help but love the way Rachel supported her brother, and he would support her. He knew he had that type of relationship with Finn, but it was different. Rachel and Blaine just clicked when they were together and it was sort of amazing.

The emcee came on the stage and introduced the first band. It was the band from New Jersey and they sang their two songs. They were impressive, but Rachel and Kurt swore that Stereo Outcast was better.

Two more bands went and then finally it was time for Stereo Outcast to take the stage. The emcee approached the microphone, "And now all the way from New York, is Stereo Outcast!"

The crowd started yelling as the band took the stage. Blaine and Kyle looked at one another hoping that it was a good sign. Maddie gave a laugh as she hooked up her bass and started to strum. She looked at her band mates and gave them all a nod.

Blaine turned with his back to the audience and looked at his friends. They all gave a silent nod and then he nodded towards Derby. The music started to play and Blaine turned around to face the audience. He glanced down to see Rachel holding her camera pointed at them.

"Hello everyone," Blaine yelled over the music, "We are Stereo Outcast!" The room yelled and Blaine began to sing.

_Let's go to class to kick your ass  
You're not too sure if you can last  
Without going back to your work  
But it's alright 'cause you'll be trying not to die  
And you'll be trying not to lie  
Because you're sitting next to her  
Well, baby, I don't mind  
_

Kyle started to sing along with Blaine adding in some more vocals.

_So you thought your name was called  
From half way down the hall  
From the dude with a basketball in his hand  
And you think he might be waiting  
But behind him is your raven  
Singing "Nevermore" I'm laying him down  
Well, baby, I don't mind  
'Cause it's not hard to be spending my time  
With someone who will let me go, don't care no more  
I just want to get out of here to play some rock and roll  
_

Blaine started to jump and Maddie was jumping too. Rachel and Kurt in the audience were screaming along with everyone else.

_It's a high school rock out  
It's a fucking knock out here  
And nobody cares  
So, everybody scream at the top of your lungs  
'Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_Well, it's prom night again_  
_Be polite to my friends_  
_'Cause we like to pretend that we're cool_  
_And that's just fine, we like the music_  
_'Cause the rock and roll enthusiasts_  
_And bands are having a hell of a time_  
_And it makes me go crazy, out of my mind_  
_Just what am I doing here_  
_Wasting my time with someone who will let me go_  
_Don't care no more?_  
_I just want to get out of here to play some rock and roll, oh baby_

The audience started getting louder and Stereo Outcast kept playing. They were finally feeling like they belonged up on the stage.

_It's a high school rock out  
It's a fucking knock out here  
And nobody cares  
So, everybody scream at the top of your lungs  
'Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_Well, the song is sung and all is done_  
_And everyone is having fun_  
_But in comes Mr. Sad-As-Can-Be_  
_And he's got problems up the wall_  
_But nobody cares at all_  
_Because we don't want to catch his disease_  
_But it's cool 'cause everybody says_

Derby stopped drumming for the bridge and pointed to the audience to sing along, and they did.

_It's a high school rock out  
It's a fucking knock out here  
But nobody cares  
So, everybody scream at the top of your lungs  
'Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, hey!  
_

Once Blaine yelled out the last hey, Derby started to pound on his drums again.

_It's a high school rock out  
It's a goddamn knock out here  
And nobody cares  
So, everybody scream at the top of your lungs  
'Cause nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody really cares_

_Nobody cares_  
_Nobody cares_  
_Nobody cares_

The audience went insane when they finished their song. Blaine ran over and whispered something in Kyle's ear. Kyle gave a nod and then motioned something to his band mates.

Blaine walked up to the microphone again, "You guys really know how to make us feel welcomed," he laughed. "Our two biggest fans are in the audience today, well besides our parents."

Rachel and Kurt jumped up and down because for some reason once Stereo Outcast was on that stage they had become rock stars.

"We hoped you like our last song," Blaine said, "And this next one was inspired by one of our favorite Disney movies and don't judge before you hear it!"

Stereo Outcast's instruments started to blend together and the song intro sounded amazing. Blaine gave a wink towards Rachel's direction hoping she got it on her camera.

_Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,  
At the bar drinkin' way too much  
We sing along to "Forever Young"._

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_

Blaine started jumping on the stage with Maddie and Kyle joining in on the background vocals. Derby was pounding on the drums. They were having fun with the song.

_Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I wanna be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality_

_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_(Somewhere in Neverland)_

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he heard the lyrics. He remembered Blaine telling him about how he loved Peter Pan and the song made sense. Smiling up at Blaine, he received a smile back.

_We'll start a life of the plain and the simple  
Of great times with far better people  
And weekends with our friends  
Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
We'll talk about how your parents separated and  
How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them  
I'll say it's all about stickin' it out  
And trying to feel forever young_

_So here we go again_  
_Wishin' we could start again_

Blaine looked back down at his sister and Kurt. He looked right at Kurt and suddenly they were the only two in the room. And then that's when Blaine realized, he was starting to fall for his little sister's best friend.

_Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality_

_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_

Blaine started to clap his hands high above his head. Kyle and Maddie were doing the same while Derby took over for his drum solo. He couldn't look at Kurt yet. He had to keep his composure as he sang until the end of the song.

_So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again_

_Wendy run away with me_  
_I know I sound crazy_  
_Don't you see what you do to me?_  
_I want to be your lost boy_  
_Your last chance, a better reality_

_Wendy we can get away_  
_I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way_  
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_  
_Your "everything better" plan_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_  
_(Somewhere in Neverland)_

The song hit the last chords and the band all jumped to end the song. The audience went insane, the group had won them over and they couldn't shake the feeling of being on top of the world.

It was a blur, as they were rushed off the stage and the last band took the stage. Soon all five bands were stage and they were giving the final awards out. Third went to the band from Oregon, but then second and first was paused. There was a tie. One of the first ties in history for Band Slam between Modern Dreamin' and Stereo Outcast.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this part, but I think the next part is actually one of my favorites. You will probably see why when I post it next week!

Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. Let me know what you thought if you so please, otherwise have a good week!

~ JonasGeek


	9. Part Nine

Hi-ho! I am excited because the scene I have here with the tie breaker and the song I used, was in my head since the very beginning when I started writing this story. When I went to see The Summer Set in February 2013, I based a lot of that experience with the audience point of views here.

Now I was going to end the story after this part, but I wanted to make an even ten parts, so there is still one more part and the sort-of-sequel I have almost ready to go. Whoop-dee-doo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. Songs borrowed: Do It 2 Me by Allstar Weekend & Must Be The Music by The Summer Set.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt looked at one another, "A tie?"

"Yes a tie folks," the emcee said and then smiled at the two bands, "And we actually do have a rule about ties even though his is the first in our history. The final two bands will have a sudden death. In this sudden death the bands may choose to sing a song they have sung before or a completely different one. The best band wins."

The audience was loving the feud going on between the bands.

"We will give the bands just fifteen minutes to make their decisions," the emcee said with a grin, "Or you know, one of you can always forfeit."

Both of the bands looked at one another, still shocked about what had just happened. The other bands left the stage, leaving the final two bands, one on each side of the stage.

Stereo Outcast was on stage right, while Modern Dreamin' was on stage left.

Kurt turned to Rachel, "They have to beat a lame band with the name Modern Dreamin', I mean come on."

"You're telling me," Rachel rolled her eyes as she yelled back. "I don't know what song they are going to sing."

"They might sing Stutter," Kurt shrugged, "That song went over well last night."

"They could," Rachel nodded, "But knowing my brother, they are going to pull something out of nothing. We will have to wait and see."

Stereo Outcast was on the stage looking shocked. None of them said anything for a minute, until Derby couldn't take the silence, "So are we getting food anytime soon cause I'm already starving."

"Derby!" Blaine yelled at him, "We need to pick a freaking song to sing for our lives right now."

"Calm down," Maddie said as Kyle grabbed on to Blaine's arm, "We just need to go through our songs and pick our best one. Now should we do a song we already sung?"  
"I don't think we should," Kyle said, "I mean people would be expecting something we haven't done yet."

"He's right," Blaine said pacing back and forth.

The emcee picked up the microphone, "And Modern Dreamin' has chosen their song. We just need to hear from Stereo Outcast."

Blaine groaned and let his hand run along his hair. He tried not to mess with the gel holding his hair down. "This is freaking insane." He stopped pacing, "The new song."

"You said we weren't ready yet," Derby said quickly, "That's what you said just a few hours ago."

Maddie shrugged, "It is a good song. I mean it would put us in the right direction."

"I have to agree," Kyle said in agreement with his girlfriend.

Blaine gave Derby a look, "Come on man. If any of you get lost, just look to me and I will get you right back on track. Just like all those times when we were first getting started and doing shows in the basements of New York."

"Fine, but if I get lost during the song I blame you, since I haven't been able to actually practice any of it on my own drum kit yet," Derby held his hands up.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Blaine patted him on his shoulder.

The emcee walked over to them, "You kids ready?"

"Yes," the all said in unison.

"Great," the emcee walked back over to his microphone, "Alright folks our bands have chosen their songs. We will now do a coin toss to determine who will be challenged to sing first."

The emcee pulled a coin from his pocket, and flipped the coin in the air, "Call it!"

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

The coin was caught and the camera watched it as it landed in the emcee's hands, he quickly removed his hands to reveal that it was tails. He turned towards Modern Dreamin', "Would you like to go first or second?"

"First," the lead singer smiled.

Blaine couldn't have been happier. They needed to go over the words to the new song quickly. Stereo Outcast left the stage quickly and went to hide in a corner discussing their song choice.

Rachel pulled out her phone and quickly started to text her brother. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Hang on," Rachel said to him and when he texted back, she let out a groan. She showed the phone to Kurt.

**To Blaine (9:46 PM): **What song are you doing?

**From Blaine (9:47 PM): **It's a surprise. Just tell Kurt to listen to the song.

**To Blaine (9:47 PM): **Fine.

"Why does he want me to listen to the song?" Kurt asked her. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders.

Modern Dreamin' took the stage and sang their song. It was a slower rock ballad. Both Rachel and Kurt had to admit they were good.

The emcee came back, "Alright and now for Stereo Outcast!"

The audience starting cheering as Stereo Outcast took the stage. The emcee clapped Blaine on the back. They hooked up their instruments and were testing the volumes for the tech guys.

When the tech guy gave them a thumbs up, Blaine went up to the microphone. "Hello again everyone!"

Everyone screamed in the audience and Blaine made his hands in a lowering volume motion.

"I know how excited everyone is," Blaine laughed, "But I just wanted to sort of dedicate this song to someone. I met this amazing someone awhile ago, but only recently got to know them. I started writing this song a couple of days ago when we started out on this journey and we finished it last night. I know it's crazy to choose a song we just wrote, but it means a lot."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and then suddenly he was staring right back.

"I hope they listen and just you know," Blaine shrugged and grinned, "Have fun. Just remember we are Stereo Outcast and we are here to bring the dynamite!"

Blaine and Kyle looked at one another to start playing the first few chords. Maddie and Derby joined in after a few bars, Blaine began to sing.

_I can feel your heart beat as we intertwine  
Like the beat of a million drums marching in line  
Everything is spinning  
Just in perfect time  
Yeah the music is finally coming alive_

Everyone in the audience started to clap along with the song. Kurt was listening to the song just as Blaine asked and as he listened his head was beginning to get dizzy. Rachel was giggling as she recorded the performance.

_The way your hair just dances through the breeze  
Any place you're going's where I wanna be  
And I know without you I'd be incomplete  
I want it, I need it, I'm begging you please_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me  
_

Blaine sang along and then glanced down at Kurt who was staring at him. He gave him a grin as he sang the chorus.

_There's something 'bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing, no  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

Rachel knew exactly what her brother was doing and she honestly couldn't believe it. Course singing was always his way of expressing his feelings. She just grabbed Kurt's arm and they danced.

_You can feel me tossing and turning  
Tell me I'll be alright  
And the flame from a million sparks has to ignite  
And the world of our hearts starts to collide  
Yeah, the fire is finally burning tonight_

Kurt blushed at the next few lines in the song. He assumed the song was for him, since Blaine was looking straight at him. He had never had a song written about him before and that made him blush even more.

_I like it when your screaming woah-oh  
(Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Backseat you're pinning me down  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
I can feel your eyes and they undressing me  
I want it, I need it, I'm begging you please_

_You do it_  
_You do it_  
_You do it to me_

Blaine sent a wink towards Kurt before he started to sing again and jumping up a down getting the crowd excited.

_There's something bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing, no  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

Stereo Outcast was dancing on the stage, getting the audience hyped up.

_The way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you groove  
You're not afraid to move  
The way you shake  
Shake it down  
Mix it up_

_You know there's something 'bout the_  
_Way you live_  
_Way you laugh_  
_Way you love_  
_You're not afraid to woo!_  
_The way you kiss_  
_Lick your lips_  
_Twist your hair_

Blaine started singing with just Kyle playing the keyboard.

_You know there's something bout the way you sleep  
When you're lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing  
_

The beat picked back up and everyone was dancing around again. Stereo Outcast became aware of how much fun they were having and honestly didn't care if they won tonight or not. The experience was worth it.

_There's something bout the way you sleep  
When your lying next to me  
I don't know how you do your thing no,  
But you do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

_You do it  
You do it  
You do it to me, yeah_

Kurt couldn't believe it that Blaine was singing this song to him and almost everyone knew it. He just danced with Rachel as Stereo Outcast sang having fun. He was so glad he agreed to go on this trip.

_The way you walk  
The way you talk  
The way you groove  
You're not afraid to move  
The way you shake  
Shake it down  
Mix it up_

_You know there's something 'bout the_  
_Way you live_  
_Way you laugh_  
_Way you love_  
_You're not afraid to woo!_  
_The way you kiss_  
_Lick your lips_  
_Twist your hair_  
_You do it to me._

The last notes hung in the air and Stereo Outcast looked into the crowd. They were screaming and clapping.

The emcee ran on the stage and laughed, "Well my my my, I do believe that Stereo Outcast did bring the dynamite."

Modern Dreamin' glared as they got on stage to wait with Stereo Outcast.

"We have an amazing competition right now," the emcee said with a smile. "And while our judges deliberate, I was going to tell you a story."

Kurt and Rachel ignored the emcee's story and started to furiously type to update everyone on the Stereo Outcast blog.

"And that's how my brother ended up with his dog." The judges finally took the stage and handed the emcee the envelope with the winner. The emcee showed the envelope to everything, "In this envelope we have the winner of Band Slam."

Stereo Outcast all held hands with one another as they waited for the emcee to read the winner. Kurt and Rachel were holding hands in front of the stage.

The emcee grinned, "Let's just get down to it shall we," he ripped open the envelope and the entre room went silent. "And the winner of LA's 2012 Band Slam competition is…"

There was a massive drum roll, from someone on the drum kit and everyone on the floor stomping their feet.

"Stereo Outcast!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel shouted, "They won!"

"They won!" Kurt yelled back at her.

Derby started jumping up and down and grabbed onto Blaine's shoulders. Maddie and Kyle kissed one another before. They all went in for a group hug. The emcee moved them to the front of the stage and they were presented with some kind of trophy.

Blaine looked into the audience and saw Kurt and Rachel still jumping up and down. He ran over, "Come on."

Rachel looked at Kurt and squealed as her brother helped her on stage. Blaine then held his hand out for Kurt.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and he pulled him up on the stage. He had to grab onto Blaine's arm, so he didn't fall. He looked up and was staring into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt over to the rest of them. They were jumping up and down with excitement.

There was another party that night on the shore, but this time Stereo Outcast and friends were the guests of honor. They were walking around and people were just handing them free stuff.

"Dude!" Derby said excitedly, "This is what it must be like for Bon Jovi."

Maddie let out a laugh, "I think you need to think a bit smaller."

"Weezer?" Kyle offered.

"Sure," Blaine patted his shoulder, "Now run along young one and discover!"

Kyle just let out a whoop and ran off. "I should go watch him," Kyle said as he followed his friend.

Maddie turned to Rachel, "I think we should hit up those shirt shops because you are rolling with royalty tonight."

Rachel grinned, "Oh yes. Want to come Kurt?"

Kurt was about to yes, but then he realized if he said no, then he and Blaine would be alone. Well as alone as two people can be on a shore boardwalk crowded with people. "Actually I was looking at another booth over there."

Rachel gave him a look as she knew exactly what he was doing, "Well then Blaine better go with you so you don't lost and what not." She pushed her brother over towards Kurt, "Now be safe!" Maddie and Rachel walked away.

Blaine just smiled, "My sister."

"I know," Kurt said to him. "Did you really mean it?"

"What?" Blaine yelled because he couldn't hear Kurt.

Kurt looked around and spotted a small opening, he reached down taking Blaine's hand in his. At any other time, he would have been far to embarrassed to take Blaine's hand to pull him, but he wanted to hear what Blaine had to say.

They were on the shore, just as they were last night. Walking silently on the sand, Kurt didn't know what to say though.

"It's a beautiful night," Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt didn't realize they were still holding hands, but neither of the boys let go. "Yep," Kurt nodded his head as they walked.

"And yeah I did."

Kurt stopped walking and stared at Blaine, who stopped walking since Kurt stopped. "Really?"

Blaine let out a laugh, "I pretty much spilled my guts into that song."

"But…" Kurt finally let go of Blaine's hand. He was confused now. Not only was the song about him, but Blaine was actually attracted to him. It was all too much for him right now.

"Wait," Blaine stepped closer to him and grabbed onto Kurt's arms to hold them down at his sides, "I know some of the lyrics were a bit much."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and blushed at the memory of the lyrics, "You think?"

"But it is how I feel," Blaine moved one of his hands to touch Kurt's cheek, "I still can't believe you are the same kid that was growing up just a few blocks away from me."

"Like I said yesterday, I am sort of forgettable," Kurt shrugged.

"No way," Blaine grinned, "You aren't forgettable. I just tend to suck at the whole looking without really seeing thing."

"What?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine laughed, "Maddie always tells me when I am looking I'm not going to be able to see what's going on right in front of my eyes. And I totally know what she means."

"So where does that leave us?" Kurt asked him.

"Well," Blaine said, "I am attracted to you and if the lyrics in the song are correct then you are attracted to me."

Kurt let out a laugh, "You are cheesy."

"I tend to be," Blaine said with a smile.

"I like cheesy," Kurt leaned in closer. There lips were almost touching, "But then again," he turned and started to run away.

Blaine laughed as he started to chase Kurt, "Get over here!"

Kurt giggled as he wished he had taken off his shoes, and then he suddenly felt Blaine grab his waist. They fell over backward with Kurt landing in Blaine's lap. They were both panting. "So Peter, you ready to go to Neverland?" Kurt asked him with a grin.

Blaine looked at him for a moment. No one had ever said anything to him like that. "And you thought I was cheesy."

Kurt hit his shoulder, "Way to ruin the moment."

"What moment?" Blaine asked with a mischievous grin.

"This one," Kurt whispered and then leaned in pressing their lips together. He didn't pull away, but his heart did start to race faster. Kurt moved his arms and wrapped them around Blaine's neck pulling him closer.

Blaine's tongue was suddenly licking at his lower lip and Kurt opened his mouth slowly letting Blaine in. Since Kurt had never been kissed like this, he just let Blaine lead, once he got the hang of it, he started to kiss back.

Blaine pulled away and they just stared into one another eyes. "I think we are going to have to head back soon."

"Probably," Kurt said with his voice a bit scratchy than before. "Or…"

"Or, I like or," Blaine said pulled Kurt down into another kiss. Blaine's ringtone started to go off. He pulled away and dug in his pockets, "What?"  
Kurt giggled as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Really?" Blaine hummed and then his smile widened, "Shit yeah. We'll be there in five." He hung up and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked him.

"They want us to sing another song," Blaine said excitedly, "Oh man this is amazing."

"What song are you going to sing?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine grinned, "We'll just have to let the music do the talking," he couldn't help but keep his smile on his face.

The pair stood up and brushed the sand off their clothes. They walked back to the boardwalk hand in hand. Making their way to the stage, they were pulled up by Kyle and Derby who were talking a mile a minute about everything.

"Boys!" Blaine shouted, "It must be the music."

Maddie just smiled at him, "You're good. Here Kurt," she handed him a tambourine.

"What's this for?" Kurt asked as he held the instrument up.

Rachel was holding a shaker, "We are part of Stereo Outcast for the time being, come on," she pulled him over to the open microphone. She had quickly filled Kurt in about what they were doing, with the woahs and oos in the background and their instruments.

Kyle handed Blaine his guitar, which they had gotten while Blaine and Kurt were down at the shore. "This is our night dude."

"Hell yeah," Blaine fist pumped into the air and went over to the front microphone. "Well hello there L.A.!"

The crowd was screaming back at him. This wasn't for a contest, it wasn't for the fame, or the money. This was about the music. About music connecting people and letting people know they have a place in this world. Music was a universal language everyone understands. And that is why it was Blaine's favorite language.

"Derby give me a beat!" Blaine shouted.

Derby clacked his drum sticks together, shouting, "One, two, three!" The music started and it became that language everyone understands. Kurt and Rachel were clapping their hands, and everyone in the crowd joined in.

_Oh my god_  
_Did that just really happen?_  
_Man this night is getting weird_

_I'm freaking out_  
_And everybody's clapping_  
_Did my clothes just disappear?_

Blaine just laughed as he started to sing to everyone who would listen.

_It's like I'm looking in the mirror at someone else_  
_Stole my best friends' girl now I'm going to hell_  
_Howling at the moon, no I'm not myself_  
_And I can't believe it_

_Living up the night with the walking dead,_  
_Who's this monster in my bed?_  
_By five in the morning I'll forget._

Stereo Outcast started to jump up and down on the stage, which caused everyone on the boardwalk to jump.

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._

_This DJ sucks_  
_And I ain't going no where till he plays my favorite song_  
_Give me a shot and_  
_Let me blow your speakers with "You shook me all night long"_

Blaine made a hip swivel motion as he tossed a look over to Kurt, who just gave him his own hip roll. He turned back around to continue singing hoping no one noticed their small moment.

_And I just spilled my drink_  
_And sold my soul_  
_Lit the house on fire_  
_Gonna rock and roll_  
_Everybody look out cause I've lost control_  
_And I kinda like it._

_Living up the night with the walking dead,_  
_Who's this creeping in my bed?_  
_When the sun comes up I won't regret._

Maddie laughed as she strummed her bass. Derby pounded on his drums. Kyle was playing the keyboards adding the effects into the song. Kurt and Rachel were at one of the back microphones playing off each other.

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._  
_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Must be the music._

_Must be the music,_  
_That's got me shaking like an addict_  
_Dude, flyin' so high I'm gonna need a parachute_  
_When I come down,_  
_When I come down._

Kurt and Rachel ran to the front of the stage and started to clap, with everyone joining in. They had ditched the instruments they were holding since it was more fun to sing with the band members. Rachel stood next to Maddie, while Kurt was next to Blaine and they were smiling at one another.

_Must be the music_  
_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Jump off the roof screaming, "I can fly!"_  
_Dare me to do it,_  
_What's taking over my brain tonight?_

_Must be the music_  
_Must be the music._

_I'm gonna lose it_  
_Must be the music._

Suddenly all of the music dropped off except the for clapping and Blaine sang the last verse.

_Oh my god_  
_Did that just really happen?_  
_Man this night is getting weird._

Stereo Outcast let the cheers wash over them as they stood on the stage. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and laughed, "You were amazing," he said into his ear.

Kurt leaned in, "Wishing you could fly, huh?" He pulled back and laughed.

The band took their final bow and they left the stage. As they were approached by a few people, a man in a dress shirt approached them first. "Hey, I'm Dennis Santos," he held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine shook his hand. He shook everyone's hand after that. "Um, what can we do for you?"

"I liked your sound," Dennis smiled, "It was a mix of some pop, punk, and little bit of you."

"Thank you," Kyle said to him, "We tend to think we have a pretty well oiled machine working together."

"And that is what I like to hear," Dennis said as he pulled a card from his pocket, "I am with a record company, you may have heard of them, Splash Records."

Derby hit Blaine on the arm, "Dude, he is with Splash Records."

"I heard," Blaine glared at him, "I'm sorry, but what was it that you needed?"  
"I liked how you sounded and your look could be a bit updated, but I like it all," Dennis said, "How about we talk about you getting in at our company?"

Everyone was shocked. This is what Stereo Outcast had been waiting for, a big break, someone to notice them and sign them to a record company.

Kurt's heart instantly felt like it fell, Blaine's dreams were coming true. Not that he wasn't happy for them, he was thrilled, but if they signed this deal the group would probably have to move to California. And that probably meant he had zero chance with Blaine. But then someone spoke up.

"No," Blaine shook his head.

"What do you mean no," Derby said with wide eyes, "I think he is just a bit high on music energy."

Blaine gave a laugh, "No Derby, I mean it. We can't do this, not now."

"I'm with you," Maddie said as she let out a sigh of relief, "I want to finish school and is it really so bad with the gigs we have now?"  
Kyle nodded, "I agree, I think we're okay."

Derby groaned, "Fine, I'm happy too. I want to finish school and give up a million dollar record deal."

Dennis looked at the group in front of him, "Are you sure? I can give you time to think about it?"  
"No, they're sure," Rachel said stepping in front of them.

"And who are you?" Dennis asked her.

"I am the band's co-manager," Rachel pointed to herself, "Now my clients are celebrating a very large win right now and would prefer to not be disturbed."

"I like the style kid," Dennis said as he shook Rachel's hand. He handed her a card, "Just in case."

Rachel took the card and stared at it, "We'll see." Dennis walked off and Rachel held up the card, "I think you should frame it."

"Why?" Derby asked her.

"It's like your first step towards everything," Rachel smiled at him.

Blaine nodded, "I agree, and you can have the honors little sister."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled.

"And there is something else that is the first step towards everything," Blaine said rocking on his feet.

Kurt turned to face him, "What's that?"

Blaine grinned, "Like you don't know," he then pulled Kurt closer to him and pressed their lips together.

"Woah!" Derby took a step back, "Do you see this!" He then he noticed none of his other friends were as shocked, "Wait, what did I miss?"

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, "Told ya dude, you sleep like a log."

"What did you do while I was sleeping?" Derby said taking a step back.

"Oh you know stuff," Kurt gave him a smile.

"I am not sitting next to either of you on the ride home," Derby called out.

* * *

And ring-a-ding-ding! All in all, I did like this chapter, but parts of it I don't like. I suppose I have lots of chapters in other stories like that too, so yep yep.

I forgot to mention last time I posted, but don't forget to check out the Tumblrs I set up for the characters because I spent way to much time on them when I honestly shouldn't have bothered. So look on my profile page for the links or you can manually type it in using their names:

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

~ JonasGeek

P.S. Thanks for reading! (I just had to add that on there. Have a happy day!)


	10. Part Ten

Alrighty, I know it's a few more days than I meant to update, but you can see why on the RoadTripFic blog. It's been a long few days, but I really wanted to get this posted as soon as I could.

Now here we are at the final part of the story. I wanted to thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting, reviewing, or whatever it is you did because honestly it all puts a smile on my face and you are wonderful and special and awesome. Thanks all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Songs borrowed: This Is How We Live by The Summer Set.

* * *

The day was now officially Sunday, which meant it was beach day! The group gathered their things and packed for the day. They were going to stay the entire day and just have fun before their drive home tomorrow. After some research they chose a less populated area to go to.

Kyle parked the van in one of the parking spots, "Now who is ready to get our beach on?"

The group in the van all cheered. "I can't believe I am going to swim in the ocean for the first time," Kurt said excitedly.

"How have you never seen the ocean before this trip?" Derby asked him.

Kurt shrugged, "My family never really took vacations like that." He thought of all the camping trips they went on and the trips to Cedar Point. "But we always had the best ones," he smiled at the memories.

"I bet they were," Blaine reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt gave a small jump as he felt Blaine's hand touch his. It was strange to him to have all the attention from Blaine, but it seemed Blaine was acting the same at times.

They all left the van and started to make their way towards the beach. "We need a nice big spot," Rachel said holding out her arms with her bag in one and video camera in the other.

Derby walked ahead and claimed a spot, "Look at this place," he said excitedly.

Kurt just shook his head and laughed as he took the towel out of his bag laying it down.

The rest of them followed and laid their towels down on the sand. Blaine set his towel on one side of Kurt and Rachel was on the other. They all lay down for a few minutes and took in their surroundings.

"We are in California, just won Band Slam," Blaine said with a sigh, "And this is amazing." He then reached over and took Kurt's hand, "This isn't so bad either."

Kurt laughed and bumped their shoulders together, "Not so bad?"  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "I swear you two are worse than when Finn and I got together."

"Nope," Kurt shook his head, "I was around when you got together and it was worse, especially the second time."

"Second time?" Derby asked her.

"Don't get her started please," Kurt pleaded, "I am begging you."

"And being the big brother, I don't want to hear either," Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist pulling him towards him, so he had Kurt's back on his chest.

Kurt let out a giggle, "What are you doing?"  
Blaine kissed his cheek and just shrugged, "Just wanted to be close to you," he whispered in his ear just loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay," Kurt smiled as he leaned back into Blaine's arms and just sighed happily.

Rachel had her camera out and filming the ocean, "So what's next for Stereo Outcast now that the California Adventure is over?"

Kyle pretended to think hard, "I think we are going to take a small break, check on our families and what not."

"My little sister's birthday is coming up," Maddie said, "Need to get back home for that one."

"I have a date with my girl of steel," Derby said with a grin.

"He means his bike," Kyle said, "Just in case this ends up anywhere."

Rachel laughed, "Fair enough and Blaine?"  
Kurt was digging in his bag now for his sunscreen, so Blaine was relaxing with his arms behind him holding him up, "Well first I suppose I should visit with my dads a bit more and do stuff with them. I have another previous event I should attend."

Kurt turned to look at him and Blaine gave him a wink. He rolled his eyes as he started to rub some of the sun tan lotion on his arms and legs.

"Also since my little sister and her best friend are moving to New York, I should help with that too," Blaine shrugged.

"As you should," Rachel nodded her head, "And Kurt what about you?"

"You know me Rachel," Kurt smiled at her, "I will be working on my plans for school next year and of course spending time with my dad and family."

"Anything else?" Rachel asked pushing the camera closer to his face, "Anything like I don't know, maybe a boyfriend?"

"And that's where I take over," Blaine said covering his hand over the camera and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt giggled as he fell down into the sand.

Rachel's camera fell out of her hands and into the sand, "Hey!"

"Not sorry," Blaine said as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed by his stuff, "Damn the sun is almost blinding." He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on.

Derby took off his shirt too, "God, I think I could live here."

Kyle shook his head, "Dude if you lived here, then you couldn't be in the band."

"Whatever," Derby said and stood up, "Who is joining me in the water?"

"I will," Rachel said tossing her camera in her bag. She stood up and took off her shirt and shorts.

"I am so going," Maddie stood up taking off her own outer layer of clothes. "What are you doing?" she asked Kyle was staring up at her.

"Just enjoying the view," Kyle said with a smirk.

Maddie threw her shirt in his face, "You joining?"

"Be there in a minute," Blaine said to her.

"Come on," Rachel said grabbing Derby's hand and they went running towards the water with Maddie and Kyle following.

"You can go you know," Kurt said playing with the hem of his shirt.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow, "And I understand that, but I'm waiting for you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and felt his face get red. He wasn't sure if it was from the sun or the fact that Blaine was sitting in front of him wearing nothing but his swimming trunks.

"You're adorable," Blaine laughed as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt just smiled, "I don't know if I'm going to swim though, I think you should just go without me."

"Hey, what's really going on?" Blaine asked him concerned.

Kurt sighed, "I just, when people look at you, you have this body, but then when they look at me…"

"They see you," Blaine shrugged. "Look Kurt, I don't care if you hiding five pounds of chest hair. You're special just being you and that's what I like most about you."

Kurt groaned, "But I just don't know."

Blaine reached over and cradled his Kurt's head in his hands, "How about you try slowly, just do it your way and then we can rock this day like it was meant to be."

Kurt hit him on the arm, "You are still cheesy."

"As long as you'll have me," Blaine smiled as he leaned over to press their lips together.

Kurt's phone started to vibrate and he reached over for it. Blaine let his upper body fall into Kurt's lap. Kurt's face scrunched as he read who was calling him.

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hit the ignore button and threw his phone in the bag, "No one important."

"Really?" Blaine said to him as Kurt's bag started to vibrate. "Who is it Kurt?"  
Kurt started to play with one of Blaine's curls, he didn't bother gelling them down since they were getting wet anyways. "Remember that day at the pool, and that guy approached Rachel and I?"

"Oh right," Blaine nodded his head, "Is that first time he called?"  
"Yeah," Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize about it," Blaine sat up and faced Kurt, "You met before I got my head out of my ass, so don't apologize. Just text him and tell him the truth. And then we can join our friends in the water?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and he dug his phone out. He sent a quick text to Mitch and then tossed his phone again. He lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall next to him. Bringing his arms up, he wrapped them up around himself.

"You are one handsome guy Kurt Hummel," Blaine said to him.

Kurt looked down and finally lowered his arms, "Next to you I probably look like a string bean."

"Well you are wrong," Blaine said and he leaned over, "You are gorgeous and amazing. And I desperately want to see what your hair looks like when it's wet."

Kurt pushed Blaine, "Oh come on that's almost asking to see me naked." As soon as the words fell out of his mouth, he covered it.

Blaine's eyes widened and then he realized it was just Kurt being himself. He stood up and wiggled his fingers, "Come on. I think it's time for your first steps into the great big blue."

Kurt took his hand and Blaine pulled him up. They went into the water and joined their friends.

"Kurt!" Rachel said throwing her arms around him, "You are never going to believe what Maddie told me."

"What's that?" Kurt said as they walked into the water up to his waist.

Rachel giggled, "She gave me some awesome places to get some cheap furniture and now we have a better deal on the apartment we found."

"Where are you guys?" Kyle asked as he waded in the water.

"We got this studio apartment," Rachel said, "It's so adorable chic."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What she means is it's a dumper and we need as many accents to brighten up the place as possible."

"We have one of those the apartments that are only like one huge room with a bathroom?" Derby said to him.

Kurt nodded as he slowly lowered himself into the water, "I imagine you have some dividers and I would invest in a white noise machine."

"That is a great idea," Maddie said, "I should. I am so going to look that one up on the internet when we get back."

Derby was walking behind Blaine and then he jumped on shoulders making him fall into the water. "Oh my god!"

"They're fine," Maddie waved a hand.

Kyle's leg was tugged and he went under the water.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Maddie nodded as she went into the deeper water, "You know how boys act, well obnoxious ones."

Kurt let out a laugh and he accidently splashed Rachel. "Hey," Rachel said splashing him back.

Kurt stared at her, "Oh Berry you are totally getting it now!"

Kurt and Rachel were in a splash war, which quickly involved Maddie since she was getting pelted with water. And then the other boys joined in when they realized how much fun the others were having.

About two hours of playing in the water, the group made their way back towards the sand to eat the lunch the packed. Kurt laughed as he fell on to his towel, "Oh god."

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked sitting down on her towel.

"I don't think I've been in water like that for years," Kurt sighed.

Rachel threw one of the extra towels they brought at him, "Dry off and eat food. You'll be fine. Besides we've been to the beach before."

"Fine," Kurt said as he rubbed the towel through his hair.

"I like it," Blaine said sitting down beside him.

"You should have seen how he used to wear it," Rachel snickered.

Kurt threw the towel back at her, "Oh be quiet."

Maddie opened the cooler and tossed the food they had bought front the store earlier in the morning. "I know this is yours," she passed Derby his Lunchable.

"Jackpot!" Derby said as the opened the box and took out his lunch.

Kurt just looked over at him, "Geez, what is…" he then turned to see his own boyfriend opening his own Lunchable, "Really?"  
"It's a weakness," Blaine shrugged as he opened his own box. "And when you live on a college budget like you are going too, these things half off are your best friend."

Rachel and Kurt looked at one another both shaking their hands. "We'll see," Kurt said with a smile as he opened the sandwich he had gotten.

The group ate their lunch and proceeded to splash in the water a little while longer. Maddie and Rachel opted to tan on the towels. Kurt went back in the water with the other boys and was enjoying himself.

They got a small paddle boat after awhile. Rachel and Kurt went out first with Rachel almost tipping the boat over. Blaine went out with Derby and Derby did tip the boat over. And when Maddie and Kyle went out, they were the only ones to not almost tip it over.

Derby saw a hiking trail and they dropped off their things at the van heading towards the trail. "This is going to be so exciting," he said bouncing up and down.

Rachel looked into the woods, "Are you sure this safe?"

"Rach, it's a hiking trail not a movie set," Blaine shook his head as he held onto Kurt's hand.

Kurt shrugged, "Honestly it would be good to get out in the nature."

Rachel glared at him, "Says the guy who wanted to stay home all summer and be a shut in."

"I did not," Kurt scoffed.

"Let's go," Derby pulled on Blaine's arm, "The siblings and best friends can argue in the woods where we can hide the dead bodies."

"He's quite scary at times," Maddie said as they started to walk the trail.

Kyle grinned, "We should totally film a movie while we are walking in the woods. We can be the vampires that haunt in the night."

Blaine felt as Kurt pressed himself closer to him. He looked over at him and his face was staring straight ahead. "Hey, how about we get through this trail without any bodily injuries."

"Oh come on, Rachel said she and Kurt watches those vampire movies, they can be our correspondents," Derby said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We don't watch them for the vampires," Kurt said and then he covered his mouth with his hand.

Blaine laughed, "Then why would you watch them?"

Rachel let out a giggle, "Someone has a crush on a Mr. Taylor Lautner."

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt groaned, "I mean first it's the whole Bradley Cooper thing and now this. I won't ever be able to take you out in public again."

"I think it's the werewolf thing more," Rachel said as she ran ahead with Derby.

Kurt sighed and let his head fall into his hand that wasn't still holding Blaine. "I think it's kind of hot," Blaine said to him.

"Right," Kurt groaned, "I can't believe she…what?"

"Exactly," Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss on his cheek, "Come on, as soon as we get out of this trail, we can find food."

Kurt just smiled as Blaine pulled him along. When they finally emerged from the trail, all of them were starved and ready for dinner. They made their way back to the van and took out the small grill they had brought with them on the trip.

Kyle was stacking the charcoal neatly in the grill. Blaine and Derby found a picnic table and pulled it closer to where they were setting up in the shade. Maddie, Kurt, and Rachel were getting the food ready.

Kurt was taking out the burgers when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he turned to see Blaine smiling at him, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Blaine shrugged, "Just happy I suppose."

"Well I'm glad," Kurt kissed his cheek, "Now who is the official burger maker of the group?"

"Don't look at me," Derby held his hands up.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "It's usually Mads."

"Oh, well then," Kurt said as he about to hand them to her, she stopped him.

"You can do it if you want," Maddie said to him, "I apparently make them wrong," she glared at Kyle.

"What?" Kyle asked.

Kurt laughed, "Okay, I will have to use the skills my father taught me."

"Yes young Luke Skywalker," Blaine teased, "Use the force well."

Kurt started laughing, "Oh no, you're a nerd."

"Yes," Blaine said holding his arms around Kurt tighter, "Is that a problem?"  
Rachel let out a laugh, "No, we had to survive part of our high school years being friends with Sam Evans. But then you know, I had you as a brother."

"Wait you don't do impressions do you?" Kurt asked him worriedly.

Blaine shook his head, "No, just the regular comic books and super heroes stuff."

"Oh good," Kurt smiled, "But now you have to let me go, because someone has to cook these burgers."

"But I just want to be with you," Blaine said snuggling his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Dude, you want to throw around a football?" Kyle asked him.

Blaine instantly let go of Kurt and kissed him on the cheek, "Be back later," he ran off with his friends.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at the actions of her brother, "Such a sweet guy and then bam! What a boy."

Kurt looked over at her, "You know I'm a boy too."

"I know, but you're a different kind of boy," Rachel said, "That's not what I meant either. I just mean that you…"

"I get what you mean," Kurt said stopping her before she dug the hole she was building any deeper. "I don't mind I guess. As long as they know if they have a rematch, I am totally calling kicker."

"No doubt," Rachel said holding up her hand and they high-fived.

Kurt started cooking the burgers and only had to tell the boys twice to watch where they were throwing the ball. Rachel helped set up the rest of the food and Maddie was getting tips from Kurt about cooking.

When the burgers were done they ate one of their last meals in California.

Blaine raised his can of pop, "I think this trip deserves a toast." Everyone else raised their drinks, "I had to admit myself I was a bit skeptical of everything when we first made these plans, but in the end I think everything came together. We are getting new equipment for the band, and hopefully a little studio time to lay some of our new sick tracks."

Kurt laughed as he held up his drink. Rachel poked him in the ribs.

"And to everything we weren't expecting, whether it was good or bad, or extremely awesome, it happened with you guys and I couldn't ask for a better group of friends to call my family," Blaine said sounding a bit choked up.

Derby wiped a tear from his eye, "Dude, that's so sweet."

"To Stereo Outcast," Blaine said, "And to everything else since we are awesome like that and…"

"We are bringing the dynamite!" they all said in a chorus and clinked their cans together.

After dinner was cleaned up, the sun was beginning to set and Blaine took Kurt's hand. They started walking away from the group.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Just this way," Blaine smiled at him and then went back to leading the way, "Earlier I found this little nook."

Kurt just followed as Blaine led the way. He couldn't have been happier in this moment, but then something hit him. He didn't exactly know what he and Blaine were. Sure they kissed and made out a little last night, but he didn't know if they were officially boyfriends or not.

Blaine stepped down off a log, "This way," he helped Kurt down and they kept walking. Blaine pushed away the trees and branches. "And here we are!"

Kurt's eyes widened at the sight. It was a beautiful picture view of the ocean, off of the edge of a cliff. "Wow."

"I know," Blaine said, "You know how I was accepted at Julliard?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded his head.

Blaine smiled as he looked at the water, "I turned it down because it's not what I wanted. I mean don't get me wrong, Classical music is awesome and I still like jamming out to it every now and then, but you know. I wanted to do this."

"I understand, you don't have explain it to me Blaine," Kurt said to him, "It's your life, you only get one." He turned to look at the ocean, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed.

Kurt turned and noticed that Blaine wasn't looking at the ocean, but at him. He blushed and looked down, "Um I had a question."

"Shoot," Blaine smiled.

"What are we?" Kurt asked him.

"What do you mean?" Blaine said with the sound of confusion in his voice.

Kurt shrugged, "I mean, what is this between us?" he gestured towards the two of them.

"Oh that," Blaine smiled and then he got down on one knee holding one of Kurt's hands in both of his, "Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt giggled as Blaine was looking up at him, "Why Blaine Anderson I thought you would never ask."

Blaine jumped up and kissed Kurt. He pressed their lips together and deepened the kiss as they continued. Kurt pulled away and sighed, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that."

"Then you don't have to," Blaine said as he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

The next day, the group packed up the rest of their belongings and loaded the van. They checked out of their hotel rooms and started their journey home. It had been a wild adventure, but it was time to return back home. There were graduates who needed to pack up their lives, families to visit, and more memories to make.

The van pulled up to the Berry's residence and Derby ran out of the van, "Thank god, I got to pee!" he ran into the house right past the parents.

Everyone slowly started to climb out of the van. Blaine and Kurt were in the far back, sleeping on one another since they had taken the late shift in driving. Rachel took a few pictures again before waking up them up to tell them they made it home.

Rachel then jumped out of the car and ran over to Finn giving him a kiss.

"Oh eww," Blaine covered his eyes, "My eyes are now burned."

"I had to put up with you two," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Finn asked as he looked over at Blaine and Kurt who were just standing next each other. "Wait, you two?"

Kurt just sighed and walked over to his parents, "Hey guys," he hugged them.

"I take it you had fun then?" Carole asked him.

"I did," Kurt smiled, "Lots of fun."

"Oh wait till you see this," Blaine said as he went back to the van and pulled out Stereo Outcast shirts for the parents, "These are for you," he handed them out.

"Wow," Burt nodded, "Nice job."

"That is all Kurt," Maddie said with a smile, "Kid knows his way around a paint program, as none of us do."

Burt held up the shirt, "I see what you mean."

Kurt just blushed, "It wasn't difficult."

"And I got so much of the trip on video," Rachel jumped up and down excitedly. "I am going to make an amazing video from it."

"We need to record that new song," Kyle said, "Do you think we can use some of the video footage and make a music video?"  
"Course you can," Rachel smiled at him, "I just hope you know that you have to credit me at the end of the video."

"Wouldn't dream of anything else," Blaine let out a laugh.

Derby walked out of the house, "Dudes, never drink a two liter and then expect to hold it for over forty miles. It does not work."

Everyone laughed and Kurt just shook his head. "Do you think we can see some of this footage?" Burt asked Rachel.

"Yes, but first I need to edit it," Rachel shrugged, "I have all the footage from the first three days on my computer since I ran out of room quickly. And now I have to go through everything from today."

"What did you film today?" Kurt asked. Rachel just gave him a shy smile. "Rachel Berry what did you film today?"  
"Just a little bit of everything," Rachel grinned.

"You are so getting it," Kurt said as he reached for her, but she started running around the yard. "Get over here!"

"Hello New York!" Blaine yelled into the crowd. He smiled as crowd yelled back. "Now you may or may not know, this summer we went to California and won this awesome contest. You know it's called the Band Slam."

The entire room yelled back at him. Stereo Outcast was not expecting the home welcoming they had received when they came back to New York. Classes were about to start and they promised to play a show before the beginning of school.

Blaine turned and saw Rachel and Kurt on the side of the stage with their passes around their necks they made. Rachel made them actually. She wanted to show how professional she was now that she was their manager. Kurt stepped down as co-manager, but he agreed to be their official designer. And he was amazing at it.

Rachel and Kurt had moved to New York and were moved in at their apartment. It was just about ten minutes by train from Stereo Outcast's headquarters. It was amazing and perfect.

"Well this is actually a song we wrote about that experience," Blaine said with a smile, "We hope you all enjoy it and we can't wait to hear what you think!"

Derby counted off and started pounding on his drum set and soon everyone else was joining in. The song was coming together and Blaine started singing the first verse.

_Back from the road and I'm back at her door_

_I'm sleeping tonight, on another floor_

_'Cause when life's too fast, I take a longer road_

_I dust off my shoes and my dirty clothes_

_So you heard I'm back town_

_Tellin' all your friends I'm making millions now_

_Got a car and a new house_

_But too bad baby, I'm leaving the city_

_No if, ands or maybes driving me crazy_

Blaine, Maddie, and Kyle started to jump up and down with the crowd following them. Kurt and Rachel were on the side of the stage singing along and dancing.

_This is how we live_

_This is how we live_

_Ripped jeans and all_

_This is what we live_

_This is what we live for_

_Too weak to punch the clock and join the real world_

_So I wake up every night, forget what I'm told_

_'Cause I got all my friends with me_

_Yeah, an empty wallet doesn't seem half bad_

_When you're living your dreams_

Blaine dancing in place and he couldn't help but smile as he watch the scene unfold in front of him. This was it. This is what he was meant for.

_This is how we live_

_This is how we live_

_Ripped jeans and all_

_This is what we live_

_This is what we live for_

_All the nights spent chasing days_

_I've made it this far_

_I'm making my way_

Derby pounded on his drum kit and happy to have them back. Kyle started to sing the background vocals with Maddie's help.

_Let's live_

_live for the city life_

_Take to the streets like we're kings of the night_

_Let's live_

_Well, this may not be love_

_But when I'm standing at your door you'll know_

The audience started clapping along to the song and it was an amazing feeling.

_This is how we live_

_This is how we live_

_Ripped jeans and all_

_This is how we live_

_This is how we live_

_Ripped jeans and all_

_This is what we live_

_This is what we live for_

_All the nights spent chasing days_

_I've made it this far_

_I'm making my way_

_This is how we live_

_This is how we live_

_Ripped jeans and all_

_This is what we live_

_This is what we live for_

On the last note, Stereo Outcast jumped and heard the applause from audience. Blaine let out a laugh, "Thank you everyone!"

Rachel ran on stage, pulled Kurt along with her, "Hello, my name is Rachel and this guy is my brother," she pointed to Blaine, "And this is my brother's band."

The audience yelled back at her.

"I know, lucky me," Rachel grinned, "I just wanted everyone to know that we have merchandise in the hallway after the show and if you want to meet the band they may be hanging out on the side of the venue for just one hour." She looked around, "Anything to add Kurt?"

Kurt looked taken back by her handing him the microphone. Blaine gave him a wink and he gave a small blush, "You know what they say. Stereo Outcast is here to…"

"BRING THE DYNAMITE!" everyone yelled joining in.

As Kurt stood on the stage he could not believe what his life had come to in the last few months. He had traveled across the country in a van, made friends he knew he would keep for a lifetime, grew up a bit, and fell in love with a boy. Of course, he decided not to say the last thing yet, it wasn't the right time, but he will. And when he does he knows that the other boy will say it back because he can see it. He can see it in his eyes and he hopes to see it there for a lifetime with their favorite music playing in the soundtrack of their life.

* * *

And bazinga! There we have it everyone the final part to this ten part story I created and am finally glad it's officially out in the public eye. Like I said earlier, it took me about three years to write this and get it ready. It sounds silly, but I worked quite hard on everything in this fic and am happy to say the sort-of-sequel will hopefully be ready soon. I just have some loose ends to tighten up or you know write.

Remember to check out the characters' Tumblr pages I made, the links are on my profile page or here are their names:

Road Trip - roadtripfic, Stereo Outcast - stereooutcast, Kurt - fashionfromkurt, Rachel - broadwayboundstar

Once again thanks for reading and if you follow the Road Trip fic blog or my JonasGeekFanfics blog or my personal blog JonasGeek I will be sure to let everyone know when the sort-of-sequel is ready to go! I will type to you all soon!

~ JonasGeek


End file.
